Danny Phantom in Renegade Phantom
by TrojanHalks2012
Summary: Danielle is forced into piracy as the first mate in Youngblood's crew. Now Danny must face off against his newly adopted clone sister in order to save her.
1. Introduction

**It has been over two years since this story was posted and it has been in need of a dramatic update. The old chapters have been deleated and the new ones will be posted. Instead of a chapter story like it used to be, this will be much like the stories later in my line-up. It will consist of an intro and two parts, much like an actual episode. Many details have been changed, others have been recovered or deleated altogether, but the story is basically the same, just much more compact. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

The calm of the ghost zone was broken when one of Youngblood's pirate crew members appeared. "ARGH!" he bellowed as he raised his sword high over his head. The view zoomed out as he and three others grabbed onto ropes with their free hands and jumped over the railing of Youngblood's ship. They swung out and over empty space before they swung over the railing of a black pirate ship with severely tattered sails; both ships floated next to each other through the ghost zone.

Three more skeleton pirates with ghostly glows, these guys more skeleton than they were zombie like Youngblood's crew, met them as they landed on the deck and began sword fighting. Swords clashed and bones were severed; but Youngblood's crew easily overpowered the defending skeleton crew.

With the defending pirate crew retreating out of view, more of Youngblood's crew swung over the railing and onto the black sailed ship. Some chased the retreating crew out of view while others stayed behind to greet their captain as he came aboard. Youngblood's wooden peg leg stomped down onto the blackened planks of the enemy ship.

"Avast yee!" he shouted cheerfully before he dulled down. "Oh to heck with it," he groaned. "Plunder the ship, cause havoc and mayhem, you know the drill," he ordered his crew as he waved them away with a flick of his hand.

"Ayy ayy, Captain," one of them responded as they all saluted him. They raised their swords and shouted as they ran out of view.

Youngblood jumped with surprise when he was confronted by the captain of the ship he and his crew were plundering. An older man, he wore a large pirate hat several feet across and a long blue coat. He had a large hole in his face where his nose should have been, long shaggy hair and a ruffled beard graying with age. He removed his sword from its sheath at his side and held it out, its point aimed at his childish enemy.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Captain Kid," he said with a wicked grin. "Back for another lesson from a real pirate?"

"Well if it isn't Captain Barbossa," Youngblood mocked him. "You must have me confused with Captain Hook because I do believe I beat you the last time we met," he said as his hook retracted into his arm before being replaced with a serrated sword.

"Ye may mock me Youngblood," Barbossa growled. "But I will defend me payload to the very end!" he yelled as he raised his sword high.

"Bring it on old man," Youngblood challenged him, a sinister grin growing.

To match his height, Youngblood hovered in the air as they exchanged swings with their swords, blocking each other time and time again. All other fights on the ship's deck ceased as both crews watched their captains battle it out. They cheered for their captains and some even got into brawls with the others as if they were at a football game.

High above the fighting, a skeleton parrot and a skeleton monkey sat perched on the ship's mast before Youngblood's skeleton parrot flew in and rested next to the monkey. He looked suspiciously as the other two before he grinned. "Psst," he whispered, leaning closer to the monkey. "I've got several doubloons bet against the stupid one," he whispered secretively.

"Brock!" the other skeleton parrot squawked. "Which one's the stupid one?" it asked. All three of them snickered away before the entire mast shook wildly.

The view panned down as Barbossa desperately tried to pull his sword free from the ship's mast after he had swung it and sunk it deep into the wood. Youngblood smirked and retracted his sword before replacing it with his hook. "All too easy," he snickered, much to Barbossa's displeasure.

"Captain!" he heard one of his crew members calling out to him. He turned from Barbossa, who was still struggling to free his sword, and eyed one of his crew members as he ran through the throng of others skeleton pirates who had returned to sword fighting with one another after Youngblood's and Barbossa's had come to an abrupt end. "We've got the booty you've requested," he informed the kid captain as he held up a brown sack with what appeared to be a box hidden inside.

"WHAT!" Barbossa shouted with fury, his eyes burning with disgust.

"Excellent!" Youngblood shouted with delight. "Phase one of my plan is complete," he said sounding quite pleased. "Return to the ship at once you swags!" he ordered his skeleton crew. They all cheered and took flight back over to their glowing green ship. Once back on board his ship, Youngblood turned around and rasp-berried at Barbossa.

Barbossa turned back to his sword and returned to trying to pry it from the wooden mast. When Youngblood's ship turned and started to fly away, one of Barbossa's skeleton crew ran up to him as he struggled with his sword. "Captain, what do we do?" he asked almost desperately.

Barbossa finally pulled his sword free of the mast and pointed it at the fleeing ship. "Give chase ya scurvy dog!" he ordered him. "And ye be walking the plank if'n they get away with me most prized possession," he warned him. The skeleton pirate fled to carry out his order, but Youngblood's ship suddenly rocketed away, disappearing far off in the Ghost Zone's vast emptiness. "NOOOOO!" Barbossa howled, raising his arms high over his head as he fell to his knees in defeat.

Back on Youngblood's ship, he removed a metallic box with red and blue trimming and opened it, removing two ruby ear rings and a syringe with a bubbling red liquid inside. He snickered to himself as his skeleton parrot landed on the ship's railing near him. "Don't mind me asking Captain," he pardoned himself. "But, why did we just raid an enemy ship for some jewels and a hypodermic needle?" he asked.

"Because for too long now that Phantom dude has foiled each and everything single one of our plans to pillage his town as well and countless other places," Youngblood ranted. "I need someone on my crew that stands a chance against him one on one," he explained.

"Ahh, so you're planning on recruiting a new first mate?" the skeleton parrot realized. "So, do you have someone powerful enough in mind, someone that can hold him off while we pillage as we please?" he asked with a scowl.

"Yup, but they won't come willingly," Youngblood informed him. "They'll have to be forced and kept under my control; otherwise they'll simply retaliate against me. Can't have that; so these little babies will play a nice roll in her conversion to a pirates life," he said with a wicked sneer as he held up the ruby ear rings and the red liquid filled syringe.

"Wait," the skeleton parrot said curiously. "Her?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"The only one I've found that is powerful enough to give Phantom a run for his money," Youngblood said with a wicked grin. "And with her on our side, Phantom won't stand a chance."

He opened his waist coat and pulled out a photograph of a girl flying through the night sky. She had white hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore a black and white two piece suit that showed her stomach. In the center of her shirt was a very distinguishable white DP symbol. Dramatic music played and the view zoomed in on the ghost girl before the scene blacked out.


	2. Part 1

Pleasant music plays in the background as a light snowfall drifted from the skies over Amity Park. The view panned down out of the clouds before coming to rest on a school similar to Amity High, only it was two stories high instead of three and designed with a blue hue instead of the high school's red. The words on the front high over the entrance read, Casper Jr. High.

The peaceful mood was broken when Jazz's little pink car came speeding down the road and screeched to a halt in front of the school, a trail of skid marks coming in from out of view. The weather might have been a possible reason for the length of such a stop, but with only a light snowfall and clear roads, it was more than likely to have been human error. The culprit driver stepped out of her vehicle and took in a deep sniff of cold mid January air.

"Ahh, nothing like the smell of a cold winter afternoon," Jazz sighed with delight, she currently wore her purple jacket to ward off the cold. She slammed her car door shut and looked over the roof as the passenger door creaked open and Danny stumbled out, he too wore a warm red jacket to ward off the cold. "Don't you think so Danny?" she asked her brother. He didn't respond, instead, he just stood there like a statue, unresponsive and unemotional. "Danny?" she asked with concern.

"And you guys all say I'm a bad driver," he growled at her, changing the subject as he slammed the car door shut. He put up his hands and changed his voice so as to impersonate her and his parents. "Danny, don't drive too fast," he mocked his mother. "Danny, at least us your turning signal," he mocked his dad. "Danny, don't slam on the breaks while driving on ICY ROADS!" he shouted angrily, his voice reverting back to his own after he had started the sentence mocking her.

"Oh will you cool it Danny," Jazz shouted at him in retaliation as she came around the side of the car. "The roads aren't bad and I wasn't going that fast."

"The flaming skid marks look like we just traveled through time," Danny said, pointing at the skid marks trailing behind the car; his rant an obvious reference to '_Back to the Future_'.

"Whatever you say," Jazz said in defeat as she half closed her eyes. She obviously no longer wanted to continue arguing with him.

He fell in line beside her as they made their way up the sidewalk that led to the school's main entrance. "So uh…why did you drag me away from the last few minutes of school again?" he asked her. "I mean, you do realize I had plans to go up to the mall with Sam and Tucker, right?" he asked as a side question.

"We're here because Principal Ishiyama asked me to deliver a message to Principal Masson before the middle school got out," Jazz told him as she partially pulled an envelope out of her pants pocket so he could see the letter she was carrying.

"And you needed me here for that why?" he asked her, anger building in his eyes.

"Because Danielle is bringing one if her little friends home from school and I'm driving them home after they get out," she informed him as they walked up the stoop to the school and walked through the large metal doors.

"Again, you needed me here for that WHY!" Danny repeated his question through barred teeth.

"Well neither of us has met either of her little friends before," Jazz said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I figured it would be a great time to meet them seeing as Danielle's planning to ask them to help her with her ghost fighting."

"We couldn't have done that at home?" Danny asked, quickly becoming bored with their argument. They walked through a pair of double doors and found themselves in the middle school's principal's office. An elderly woman with white curly hair sat at a secretary desk reading the newspaper while another woman could be heard having a conversation with a man in a room further in the back of the office. A chill ran down Danny's spine as they entered the office. "A lot of bad memories in here," he said shakingly.

"Well if you don't wanna stay Danny, then why don't you go look for Danielle?" Jazz suggested before she turned her attention to the secretary. "Hello Mrs. Waltham," she said with delight as she approached the desk.

"Why hello deary," Mrs. Waltham greeted her with a thick British accent. "Ms. Masson is speaking with Mr. Dewy," she informed the girl. "But both will be delighted to see you again," she said before she turned to Danny with a scowl. "If you wish to see your…sister…" she said with some uncertainty. "She can be found in the gym playing dodge ball," she informed him before she went back to reading the daily newspaper.

"I'll leave you to your work then," he said, not clearly stating whether he was speaking to Jazz or the secretary.

"I'm sorry Jasmine," Mrs. Waltham apologized to the girl. "He's had such a disappointing history here as you well know I'm sure."

"He's a real stick in the mud," Jazz said with disappointment. "Believe me, little has changed," she added before she strolled passed her and out of view.

* * *

A pair of light blue eyes appeared from behind a large red rubber dodge ball as it was lowered and thrown by a heavy built student with light brown hair and a sharp face that was squaring off with puberty. The dodge ball he had thrown soared across the gym before making contact with a girl with long black hair and dark green eyes.

The dodge ball struck her in the gut, knocking her off her feet. The force of the impact made her slide across the floor, passing by another girl who watched her slide by with disbelief. She turned and looked back at the boy who had thrown the ball and growled. She was a darker skinned Latina girl with shoulder length brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and lavender colored eyes partially hidden behind three bangs that hung to the sides of her face.

She barred her teeth and growled before turning to one of her last remaining teammates on the court. Danielle was doing back flips and summersaults to avoid being hit by flying dodge balls. Instead of her normal attire she wore a white t-shirt with the Casper Jr. High symbol; the same as the high schools symbol; and red shorts.

She landed on her feet before being grabbed by her shoulders by the Latina girl. "Will you stop messing around!" she shouted, startling the young ghost girl. "We're losing fast; we're the only two left and you haven't made a single score yet!" she shouted angrily.

"Have so," Danielle argued. She kicked a dodge ball rolling around on the floor across the gym and struck a nerdy looking kid with thick glasses off his feet. "You just need to loosen up a little Nicole," she said as she swayed back and forth in a trance-like state.

Nicole, the young Latina, scowled and was about to retaliate before she was struck with a dodge ball that knocked her off her feet. This brought Danielle out of her self induced trance and she looked over to see the heavy built young man smirking with a toothy grin as he tossed another dodge ball up and down in the air with one hand.

The coach's whistle blew loudly before the view panned over to the large man standing off to the side of the court. He wore a red and white letterman jacket with a coach's symbol on his left breast pocket. "Suavé, you're out!" he shouted as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yo realmente odio este juego estúpido! Todos mis compañeros de equipo chupar!" Nicole shouted angrily in Spanish as she stomped off the court.

Danielle looked around nervously as she searched for the rest of her teammates, but found that she was the only one left. She looked across the gym to find that the other team had almost all of their players. The boy that had taken out Nicole and the other girl, as well as perhaps the rest of her team, snickered away as he and the rest of his team got behind him and cheered him on, encouraging him to take her out.

"Sorry Danielle," the boy apologized sarcastically. "But you don't get any special treatments," he snickered.

"You just do what you have to do Steven," Danielle said with a nervous chuckle. She managed to form a weak smile as she took a fighting stance. "And maybe this time, I won't send you to the nurse with a booboo on your elbow," she taunted him with a wicked grin.

Angered by her comment and pressured by his teammates, Steven wound back his arm and chucked the dodge ball at the girl with amazing speed. It seemed like a dead ringer, an easy hit, a sure success and a triumphant win for his team, had Danielle not gone intangible so the ball would simply phase right through her leaving her unharmed and untouched.

The coach blew his whistle again and scolded the girl. "Fenton! No ghost powers!" he warned her.

"No, no," Steven shouted. "Go ahead and let her use her power of intangibility," he requested of the coach. He gave Danielle a smirk and curiously raised eyebrow. "I like a challenge."

Danielle smirked and stood her ground as Steven planned out a strategy with the rest of his team in a huddle. They broke and gathered as many dodge balls as they could and lined up along the entire length of the gym. With nearly all of the dodge balls in the gym, somewhere close to sixty or seventy, they were certainly ready, and Danielle was no doubt ready for anything they could dish out for her.

"Alright, intangibility is the only thing you're allowed," Steven advised her with confidence riding on his voice.

"Just bring it already," Danielle challenged him.

Steven took the honor of throwing the first dodge ball directly at her, missing of course when it simply passed right through her. She merely laughed as more dodge balls were chucked at her one at a time, each passing through her before she had a chance to return to her normal physical state.

"Is this really all you could muster?" Danielle asked with a mocking grin. "You're gunna have to come up with a new plan because this is getting old fast."

"Danielle! Will you just catch one already so the rest of us can get back in the game!" the unnamed black haired girl shouted to her from the sidelines. The rest of her team shouted words of agreement.

"Count on it!" Danielle shouted back. "Just as soon as I'm given the chance to return to normal so that I can physically catch one."

"Unless our plan involves wearing you out to the point where once you run out of power being forced back into your normal form, you'll be too weak to stop us from taking you out of the game," Steven shouted tauntingly as he chucked another dodge ball at her.

This wiped Danielle's cheeky smile off her face. With worry in her eyes she looked down to find her knees beginning to shake, not from nervousness, but due to the fact that while in her human form, she wasn't physically strong enough to hold out intangibly for such a long period of time. When she is unable to hold out any longer, she'll be forced to return to normal and that is when the other team planned to land the final blow, taking her out of the game.

"Hope your aim is good," Danielle said, managing to recover a faint smile. "Because I'm not gunna make it that easy for you," she declared. And with that, she returned to normal and jumped aside as a dodge ball whizzed by her head.

"Fire at will!" Steven shouted before his entire team began throwing all of their remaining dodge balls at the girl as she hopped around as fast as she could to avoid being hit.

"Common Danielle!" Nicole shouted. "Catch one already!"

"Too many, too quickly!" Danielle shouted as she ducked, swerved, jumped, side stepped and even rolled out of the way of speeding dodge balls. She made one last jump as a dodge ball skipped across the floor underneath her before she was finally overwhelmed. It started with one hit to her thigh, then her upper arm, and then her stomach. The dodge balls were coming faster and faster, and eventually she was knocked off her feet as a barrage of dodge balls buried her.

A few stragglers were thrown and bounced off the pile of dodge balls Danielle had been buried in. One fell away from the pile and was replaced with Danielle's head; stars twinkled around her head before one last dodge ball impacted her face, sending those twinkling stars circling around her head in a daze.

"¡Puta!" Nicole shouted angrily. She threw her hands into the air turned around and kicked the wall with a mighty swing of her leg. Anger and disappointment spread around their team while cheers of victory spread around the other team.

While everyone else went to go change into regular clothes for the end of the school day, Nicole and the unnamed black haired girl dug Danielle out of her tomb, tossing dodge balls to the side until she collapsed to the floor as the rest of the dodge balls simply fell and rolled away.

"We lost…didn't we?" Danielle grumbled as she lifted her head and rested her chin on the floor.

"Pretty massively," the unnamed black haired girl said, resting her hands on her hips.

"You should have focused more on your target instead of playing around," an older boy's voice called out. Danielle's eyes widened and she looked up to see Danny leaning against the wall across the gym next to the door to the hallway. He had his arms crossed and was smirking. "Take it from a whiz at dodge ball…better planning was definitely in order."

Danielle jumped to her feet and patted herself off. "So, uhh, how long have you been standing there?" she asked him.

"Ohh, long enough to see you get your butt kicked," he teased her with a cocky grin as Danielle's two friends rushed him with Danielle following close behind. "So are these two little tykes your friends?" he teased.

"Who are you calling a tyke, yah puto?" Nicole responded harshly.

"The twelve year old girl half my height," he taunted her. "So, I guess the two of you are the ones Danielle plans on having her join her ghost fighting team?" he asked more curiously.

"Actually, we are still debating," Nicole said as she folded her arms. "It would be nice to help in the effort," she admitted. "But it just seems really dangerous."

"Plus, I'm actually afraid of ghosts," the still unnamed black haired girl confessed shyly. "So I don't know how useful I would be," she added shyly.

"Yup, that's Becky for yah," Nicole mocked her. "The list of things that frightens you is near endless." Becky, the black haired girl, went to scold her, but backed down when she realized Nicole was probably right.

"Well you know, I used to be afraid of ghosts too," Danny informed her. He bent down on one knee so he was eye level with the girl. "And you know how I got over my fear?" he asked her. She shook her head. "I used my powers to fight back against them," he told her. "With time, you forget your fears and with experience comes the fun of kicking the Box Ghost's butt every now and again," he added with a smile and a fist pound.

"I guess it's worth a try," she admitted shyly yet reluctantly.

"That's the spirit," Danny encouraged her just as the school bell began to ring. "You three should probably go change," he suggested to the three girls.

Danielle looked down at her gym clothes and sniffed under her arm pit. "Phew! Now that is rancid!" she said with disgust, drawing herself away from her own BO.

The three of them rushed for the locker room while Danny left to go find Jazz again only to find her coming out of the principal's office smiling and laughing as she finished up a conversation with whomever she was talking with. "Ok, well we'll see you again in a few months," she said waving good bye to someone out of view before the door swung shut behind her.

"So you delivered that message?" Danny asked her, shouting over the cheers of students being let out for the weekend as they made their way through the now packed hallway.

"Yup," Jazz said proudly. "The date for the school district summer picnic has been finalized."

"Wait, you mean that message you had to deliver was just the principals of our schools confirming the date for some stupid picnic?" he asked angrily. "They couldn't have emailed each other? Or called each other? They seriously had to have you personally deliver the message?"

"Get grumpy if you want Danny, but I actually enjoy staying in touch with old professors," she responded smugly, putting her hands on her hips and her nose in the air.

Danny grumbled something under his breath but decided not to act any further; instead they sat on a bench outside the school's office while they waited for the three girls to catch up with them. By the time they had finished changing and came out of the locker room, nearly every single kid left in the school had left. When they finally did come out, they easily found the teens sitting on the bench with the absence of students not hindering them.

"The benchwarmers for the Chicago Cubs are out of a job thanks to you two," Danielle teased them as she approached with her book bag slung over her shoulder. She had changed out of her gym clothes into her regular attire, although she currently wore sweats in replacement of her shorts for the colder winter months.

Behind her stood Nicole and Becky, both also changed out of their gym attire. Nicole, the hot tempered young Latina girl wore a deep purple t-shirt and blue slacks that only partially covered the tops of her lavender colored shoes, the same color as her eyes. Becky wore a red sleeveless shirt with a green star in the center. She wore a yellow skirt and black dress shoes, and her black hair was now held back by a white head band.

"So, are these them?" Jazz asked her adopted younger sister as she stood and looked down on the two newcomers curiously.

"Yes, this is Nicole Suavé and Becky Miller," Danielle introduced them by name. "Guys, you met Danny and have known about him for years, but this is my new older sister Jazz," she said, introducing her friends to the high school teen. "And before you ask," she added, speaking specifically to Jazz. "Yes, I've asked them if they'd be interested in fighting ghosts, and no they haven't decided on an answer yet."

"Well if I remember the stories correctly, neither did Sam or Tucker," Jazz reminded her. "But they quickly fell into that hole a long time ago. I was also against fighting ghosts," she informed the two preteens. "But I decided to give it a try one day and I loved it. The adrenaline rush is so amazing."

"So we've been told," Becky chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "We might need some more convincing though," she added reluctantly.

"Well that'll have to come later," Danny suggested. "Because I told Sam and Tucker I'd be going up to the mall with them, and I've still gotta drop my school stuff off at home."

Everyone heeded his suggestion and they headed outside to the waiting car while the last bus pulled away. Danny and Jazz rushed through the snow fall, which had become slightly heavier since they'd been inside, while the three preteens hung back and took their time.

"So Nicole is coming over to play a new video game I got for my PS3 the other day; you wanna come over too?" Danielle asked Becky as they waded through the snow. They had since added jackets to their attire to battle the cold.

"I would really like that actually," Becky confessed. "Because my parents have been spending a lot of time in the bedroom," she said with some concern. "I think one of them might be sick or something, but they won't tell me," she complained.

They looked back at Nicole who seemed to be affected by the cold much more severely than either of them. She was shivering terribly and had her arms folded across her chest as she tried to stay warm. "You don't look too good yourself," Danielle said with a raised eye brow.

"I'm a chica Latina living in the cold like an esquimal de mierda," she grumbled, some of her words in Spanish, her breath turning into mist with each breath. "Do a little more background research on Mexican's will yah?" she huffed as they trudged through the snow to the warm car waiting for them.

* * *

Back at Fenton-Works, Jazz descended the stairs into the basement lab where Jack and Maddie were currently working; most likely on another weird invention that wouldn't work as intended. "Don't you guys ever do anything other than work on your inventions?" she asked as she scavenged through the desiccated remains of one of their old inventions that had been torn apart.

"We plan on going out to dinner later tonight actually," her mother informed her as she pulled her hood back off her head. "But your father insists on finishing up this latest update to one of our old inventions before we leave," she added with a scowl.

"An update?" Jazz asked, sounding rather shocked. "You mean you've opted to make an old invention that didn't work…work?" she asked.

"That's right Jazzy-pants," Jack said quite triumphantly as he raised a heat shield away from his face. He turned off the flames to a welding gun he was holding and set it on the work table. "You remember the old Fenton Finder?" he asked her.

"You mean the thing that could only seem to hone in on Danny?" Jazz asked as she picked up the metallic, boxy remains of the old ghost detecting device that had been picked apart for pieces. "Well, one of the things that would only hone in on Danny," she added when she realized that a lot of their old inventions did that.

"Yup," her mother confirmed. "Only this time it doesn't use satellites to lead you right to the ghosts," she said as she reached passed her husband and picked up a pair of red goggles with the green Fenton logo on the side. "We tore out the Fenton Finders old motherboard computer chip, converted it and redesigned it so that it would work inside of a pair of goggles."

"Instead of telling you where the ghosts are, you have to find them yourself," Jack explained, snatching the goggles from his wife and placed them over his own eyes. "What makes them better than that old chunk of metal is that it searches for heat signatures and movements through the air to detect a ghost's presence." He pushed a button on the side, activating them. "By reading their ecto-plasmic energy signatures, it paints a perfect image of them. It can find any ghost, no matter how invisible they are to the naked eye."

"Gee…that sounds…terrific," Jazz said sarcastically with a fake cheesy smile. "Hopefully one of these days you'll get to test it," she encouraged them before she turned and went for the stairs. "And maybe it'll work this time," she grumbled under her breath so they couldn't hear her. She returned to the kitchen and found Tucker digging through the fridge while Danny sat at the table as he read the newspaper. "Hey! What are you doing here!" she asked angrily.

"Danny called and said he was at home and would be late to the mall, so Sam and I dropped by to hang out until everyone was ready to go up," he explained. "By the way, your dad needs to replace the emergency ham again," he added with disgust as he whiffed the air away from his nose.

"Who exactly is everyone?" Jazz asked as she folded her arms.

"Well there's Danny, Sam and myself," Tucker named off a few names. "We're meeting Valerie; Sam is upstairs trying to convince the three munchkins to go with us, and we're wondering if you'd want to go with us," he said, almost pleading.

"We're hoping to buy the new release of Bloody Mary 3," Danny explained. He put down the paper he was reading and held up the coupons page for an electronics store. "It was just released on DVD and Blue-ray today and we want to get ourselves copies before their stock of special editions runs out."

"Well you know guys, I would but I've got a lot of work to do," she lied to get out of having to go.

Suddenly their parents called out to them from the basement. "Jasmine?" her mother called to her. "Could you and your brother come down here please?" she shouted. "We want to test out the new Fenton Finder and we need a test subject."

"I'll drive," Jazz said to Danny and Tucker as she snatched the keys to the RV off a hook on the wall.

* * *

"One hundred and fifty-three minutes with over three hours of bonus material including deleted scenes, actor commentaries and behind the scenes footage," Tucker said with delight as he read off the back of a DVD box still wrapped in the plastic. He walked through the mall at Sam's side while Nicole and Becky trailed behind them as they maneuvered themselves around other potential shoppers. "Two alternate endings, a digital copy, downloadable content for the online game and even movie trailers for five movies expected to be released sometime later this year," he continued to read off the back of his DVD box. "And for only ten bucks! That's the best deal I've ever gotten!" Of course, the three girls weren't paying attention to him.

"Now if you plan on becoming experienced ghost hunters, you'll need to understand the basics," Sam explained to the younger girls. "The two of you will never know when a ghost is going to attack unless you're with Danny," she explained.

"Which Danny?" Becky asked.

"Either one," Sam answered. "When a ghost is near, their ghost senses will go off. That will be your queue to be prepared in an instant. Now, they will probably be doing most of the fighting but your roles will be the same as mine and Tucker's."

"Back-up," Nicole said. "We'll be there to help should things get out of hand. But if the time ever comes where we need to intervene in a fight, how are we supposed to defend ourselves while fighting them off?" she asked.

"Your equipment will keep you safe," Sam explained. "Which is why it is crucial that you become familiar with many of them quickly. The wrist-rays," she said as she held up her arm and showed them the metallic watch-like device on her wrist. "Allow you to shoot weak energy rays at the enemy," she explained.

"Umm, how often will we really need to use them?" Becky asked nervously.

"Not very often," Tucker answered, not taking his eyes off his new DVD. "We only just started using them ourselves. Last summer was only a few months ago, right?" he asked Sam.

"More like more than half a year," Sam answered harshly. "Now for stronger offensive weapons you must acquaint yourselves with ecto-blasters," she went back to explaining to the girls. She grabbed Tucker, opened his bag and removed a simple blaster. "They fire medium to strong energy blasts depending on how long you charge them and what design feels most comfortable to you."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton have made dozens of variations of the same thing, so whichever design you like best will do just fine," Tucker added.

"Now for your stronger and more dangerous enemies, you'll be relying on the ecto-bazookas which fire the most powerful energy blasts," Sam continued explaining. "In circumstances where you'll need to use those, you'll probably be working alongside us and Danny's parents," she reassured them.

"Ok, that covers the offensive side of ghost hunting," Nicole sighed. "What about defensive?" she asked. "The guns are no good if we don't have anything to protect us from enemy attacks."

"Of course," Tucker complied. "We've each got our own personal favorites," he explained. "Mine is the Specter Deflector," he said as he lifted his shirt and showed them the anti-ghost belt around his waist. "Prevents ghosts from physically touching you, and they surround your body with enough spectral energy to repel weak energy attacks and some ghost's special attacks."

"And if they are taken off and placed on the enemy, they can severely weaken them into submission," Sam added. "Now mine and Jazz' personal favorites are the Fenton Peelers," she stated as she pulled the curved hand held weapon from Tucker's bag. "It not only serves as an offensive weapon that can heavily damage enemies, but by simply pressing this button," she said as she pointed at the small red button on top of the gun. "Your entire body will be covered in a metallic armor that offers protection against powerful enemy attacks."

"And finally, the one piece of weaponry you should familiarize yourself with the most is the Fenton Thermos," Tucker concluded their lecture by pulling the so-called thermos out of his book bag. "Consider it a 'ghost neutralizer'," he suggested. "Simply aim it at the enemy, charge it and fire. Despite its size, it can contain large numbers of entities. And the best part is, they can't break free, no matter how powerful they are," he said triumphantly.

"You've been spending too much time around Danny's dad," Sam said as she raised an eyebrow. "They can only get out of these things if you push the release button," she informed the two younger girls.

"Now you girls must remember that even the two of us were reluctant to hunt ghosts at first," Tucker reminded them. "We gave it a try and loved it."

"Just make sure your parents don't find out until you're a little older," Sam suggested to them. "You're starting out younger than we did, so by the time you're our age, you'll be even more experienced."

"Ok, so where do they like to attack the most often?" Becky asked. "I mean, we know they attack school a lot and Axion labs and stuff."

"As well as multiple other places," Nicole added.

"Where and when a ghost will turn up is unknown," Sam explained. "But whatever kind of ghost they are may tell you where. They like to haunt things that they can relate to; things that they feel comfortable around or things they used to be acquainted with when they were still alive."

"They like to attack public places," Tucker continued. "So if you aren't around Danny, then the first usual sign of a ghost attack will be mass panic." Suddenly, a mass of people began screaming before they all ran by them. "Like that," he said reluctantly.

"Alright girls, lesson two," Sam said as she led them behind some bushes in the center of the corridor as the echoes of the massive crowd running away, vanished. "A little hands on demonstration will be a great way to start the two of you out," she said with a grin. "Now, who are we up against?" she asked herself as she peeked through the leaves of the bush they were hiding behind.

Across the way, glass to a display window to a jewelry store shattered and out floated three zombie-like ghosts with their skin falling off to show their bones. They were all either blue or green skin toned and were dressed like pirates.

"Ha ha! This is great!" the pirate ghost in the center shouted with delight as he held up a large sack that sounded of precious jewels. "Doing whatever we please until Captain Youngblood has finished his task; I could get used to this." He had blue skin, a black beard and mustache, and a wispy tail instead of legs.

The other two snickered with delight as they held more jewel filled sacks at their sides. The one on the left had green skin and also had a wispy tail. He wore a blue bandana on his head, and although he was a pirate and a ghost, he had a digital watch on his wrist. The ghost on the right had blue skin like the first, but he had legs and continued to float like the other two. He had a red and white bandana and had a purple scar on his cheek.

"Yeah, we just gotta keep an eye out for potential bait to help draw in the primary target," the green skinned pirate ghost snickered.

"Who exactly will we be using as bait?" the second blue skinned pirate ghost asked curiously. "Someone he knows or anyone who gets in our way?"

"Someone close to him," the first and apparent leader of the three pirate ghosts answered as he slung his sack of jewels over his shoulder. "Someone he'll definitely come looking for," he added with a wicked sneer. "We'll know them when we see them; now common, let's get the booty back on the ship and come back to finish our task," he suggested to them before they were stopped by a sudden intruder.

"Hey guys!" Tucker waved to them after stepping out from behind the bush he and the girls were hiding behind. "Remember me?" he asked with a wicked grin of his own as he looked at them from over his glasses.

"It's one of our secondary targets!" the blue skinned pirate with legs gasped.

"Forget the booty!" the leader shouted. "Capture him!" he ordered as he pointed at the teen.

The other two barred their teeth angrily at the intruding teen that they planned to capture. They dropped their jewel filled sacks to their sides and unsheathed their swords. They growled as they slowly moved closer to Tucker who stood smirking at them.

"Of course if you remember me, then you must remember my trusty friend Mr. Blaster," Tucker said with a grin as he held up an ecto-blaster and aimed at them. They both hollered at him as they raised their swords into the air over their heads, but they were easily blasted back.

They crashed into the ground behind their sacks of jewels and groaned in pain. "The two of you are useless," their leader insulted them before he turned to face Tucker, who had lowered his weapon, and he unsheathed his own sword; all the while keeping a firm grip on his sack of jewels still slung over his shoulder. "I'll make short work of this human meat bag by tearing him apart," he declared.

He was startled when Sam jumped out of her hiding spot and slid across the floor, coming between Tucker and the pirate ghost. She held a Fenton Peeler with a firm grip as she pressed the button and was suddenly encased within the metallic armor. "Tear apart?" she asked sarcastically. "Swell idea," she added with an evil grin.

She raised the weapon in hand and fired a powerful green energy ray that struck the pirate ghost in charge. He shrieked in agony as the beam of energy tore through him like wet paper. His sack of jewels, as well as the ones the other two dropped to the floor, was ripped apart, scattering their contents all over the floor. He crashed into the ground next to the other two and groaned in agony.

They didn't put up any sort of a fight as Tucker ran up to them with a Fenton Thermos in hand and sucked all three of them into its confines. "Sorry boys, but this will be your new home until we send you to the brig," he taunted them from outside the thermos as he re-capped it and screwed it on tight.

Sam stood up straight after her easy victory; the glass shield in her helmet retracted so she could blow the smoky residue coming off the end of the weapon's barrel. "And that is the basic gist of things when it comes to simple ghost hunting and fighting," she said to the two girls as they came out of hiding.

"Looked easy enough," Nicole thought on it. "What did you think?" she asked, turning to Becky.

She showed slight signs of being horror struck, her eyes were wide and her skin had gone pale. A shiver went down her spine. "I still think ghosts are creepy," she shuttered.

"All the more reason for you to aid in the effort of stopping them from haunting our town and trying to take over the world," Tucker said to encourage her.

"Now come on," Sam said as she waved for them to follow her. "Those guys were only three of the ghostly pirate crew under the command of Youngblood; a pirate ghost captain," she explained to them. "He can only be seen by the eyes of children; we've aged a bit since we last saw him so we may need you two to help in finding him."

"How will we know what he looks like?" Becky asked as she and Nicole began to sprint to keep up with Sam and Tucker who had already started to run off to find their enemy.

"He's a KID pirate ghost," Tucker answered, huffing between words. "White skin, green hair, has an ego bigger than his hat, which is already too big for his head, has a skeleton parrot on his shoulder."

"Ok, we get it," Nicole snapped angrily as they sprinted around a corner and out of sight.

* * *

Elsewhere, not long before the initial pirate ghost invasion; Danny, Danielle and Jazz had met up with Valerie in the food court and were waiting at a table for the others to catch up with them. Danielle sucked down an entire soda cup before she excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the three teens to themselves.

"So you're not opposed to her forming a secondary team Phantom, are you?" Danny asked Valerie as she sucked down her own soda. "I mean, if her friends agree to all of this of course," he added.

"Not really," Valerie explained as she removed the plastic cover to her soda and peered inside as if expecting to find more soda that her straw may have missed. "I mean, we've all got plans for the future; we can't keep up a career of hunting ghosts for a living like your parents as well as hold down careers," she reminded them. "Once we go off to college and stuff, someone's gotta take up the reigns of town protector, possibly even the world," she said, tossing her soda cup over her shoulder and into a trashcan sitting nearly twenty feet behind her.

"That's another thing that concerns me," Jazz sighed. "They may only be kids now, but they're only a few years behind us; and when they decide to hang up the reigns, who is gunna replace them?" she asked neither of them in particular. "Ghosts aren't going to stop attacking and someone's gotta stop them."

"I see what you mean," Valerie admitted with a reluctant sigh. "Once we go off to school and have lives outside of ghost hunting, it'll become a past time, an old memory. You guys, we've gotta start looking for replacements, and I don't mean just the three girls because they're a good start; but someone else is going to have to step up to the task when we decide to eventually throw in the towel."

"Jazz wants to go to Harvard, Danielle and I both wanna go to Houston to study Astronomy and become engineers and astronauts for NASA," Danny said, listing off things they all wanted to do later in life. "Tucker is trying to further a career in Politics; Sam is planning to become a well known environmentalist. Heck, even Mom and Dad have been thinking about working for Axion labs. It's better pay than what they make now, better insurance and they would get out more often than they normally would, being confined to the lab all day."

"It may still be a few years away," Jazz reminded them to lighten the mood. "But it is a scary thought that we may need to find successors. But; we've got plenty of time to figure all of that out later," she said with delight. "We just need to keep ourselves preoccupied until then."

"Agreed," Danny and Valerie said in unison, nodding in agreement.

Their enlightened moods were shattered when a sudden uproar caused the dozens of people sharing the food court to run away screaming in terror as the sound of a rumbling motorbike roared down a corridor. They found the perfect distraction from what they had been discussing when Jonny 13 sped into the food court on his bike and skidded to a stop just short of hitting a large support column. Danny growled ferociously at him as his ghost sense went off.

He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Shadow!" he shouted, pointing at the column and several others.

His shadow growled as it darkened and rose away from the ground, a wicked grin spread across its face as it flew towards the support column. It phased through it and several others, potentially weakening and cracking them. It didn't seem quite satisfied with its work and shrugged at its master who simply scowled at him.

"Hey Jonny!" Danny called out, catching his attention. He looked up as Danny flew up and hovered over him after having transformed into his ghost form. "No one called in for the demolition crew," he taunted him.

"Funny you should say that," Jonny said with a grin. "Because I was more in the mood for an old childhood game of mine," he stated. "You ever play…dominoes?" he asked before he kicked the closest damaged support column, sending it toppling over into the next damaged support column.

This continued in a sequence much to Danny's horror as the second to last support column began to topple; the last being one that would fall over on top of Jazz and Valerie. Danny heroically flew over and put a hand against the top of the heavy support column, easily holding it back and ending the cascade.

"Anything else you wanna try, demolition man?" Danny mocked him with a cocky grin.

"Just a lesson to remind you to not be so cocky," Jonny 13 answered with his own cocky grin. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Danny. "Shadow! Fetch!" he commanded. His shadow grinned, showing off its fangs before it charged Danny.

"Oh crud," Danny sighed before Jonny 13's shadow tackled him in midair, allowing the damaged support column to continue falling. It slammed into the last support column which began its descent towards the two girls who, even this far into the confrontation, had yet to move out of the way of the falling structure.

Jonny, back on his bike, revved the engine before speeding towards the girls with an out stretched arm. "MOVE!" Valerie shouted as she tackled Jazz out of the way of the falling column. They rolled to a stop several feet away from the crashed support column, only for Jazz to be suddenly grabbed up by her arm as Jonny sped by on his bike. "Jazz!" Valerie called out to her in shock.

"What?" Jonny asked as he looked down to see who he had grabbed. "You again?" he asked angrily as he held her up, his bike carrying them away from the food court. "I was aiming for the other girl, but you'll do just nicely," he said with a grin, his evil intentions clear, sending fear down Jazz' spine.

"Oh no!" Valerie shouted fearfully. She looked over at Danny as he struggled with Jonny's shadow which had him pinned to the ground. "Danny! He just took Jazz!" she shouted to him.

"Well then go after them!" Danny shouted, grunting as he held back the shadow by its wrists. "I've got this guy, I'll be fine," he reassured her.

Valerie understood and with a look of determination, her red and black ghost huntress suit suddenly materialized around her. She hopped into the air and her glider materialized underneath her. "Hold on Jazz!" she shouted. "I'm coming!" she said as her glider's rockets fired and she sped off in pursuit of Jazz and her spectral kidnapper.

* * *

Moments before the ghost attack, Danielle hummed a soft tune to herself as she washed her hands in the girl's bathroom. She didn't expect her peaceful day to get any worse when her ghost sense suddenly escaped through her mouth. She gasped silently and turned towards the door where people could be heard screaming in terror.

"A girl can't even tidy up in this town without something going terribly wrong," she said harshly. She ran for the door only to come to a sudden halt when she crashed into something unseen by the naked eye. "Huh?" she questioned after stumbling back and rubbed her head to clear it. Then her problem became quite clear.

One of Youngblood's pirate crew members became visible directly in front of her, he had blocked her exit from the bathroom. He looked down on the girl with a wicked grin as three more pirate ghosts became visible on all sides of the girl, effectively surrounding her.

"Hey! Don't you guys know you're not supposed to be in here?" Danielle mocked them as a ring of white light appeared around her waist and split, moving up and down to change her into her ghost form. The four pirate ghosts unsheathed their swords and held them in attack positions. "But I think we can make an exception in your guy's cases," she added nervously upon seeing their swords. "Really, it's open for discussion," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"RAGHR!" the pirate ghost roared as they raised their swords over their heads. Dani went intangible and phased through the floor just as they swung their swords into the ceramic floor tiles where she once stood. "Huh?" they questioned, they looked around with confusion, possibly having forgotten she could do that.

They looked at the floor where she phased through with curiosity before she phased back up through and landed an energized punch to the face of the pirate ghost that had blocked her exit. He crashed into the florescent light in the ceiling and was electrocuted. He fell to the floor and let off smoke as he lay there motionless.

Dani hovered over him as she charged up one of her feet with energy before she swung her leg, releasing her energy onto the other three pirate ghosts that had appeared behind her. The wave of energy struck them and they were all blown backwards, forcing them to crash through the bathroom stalls and into the walls and shattering the mirror.

She snickered at her fallen foes before she smelled the scent of smoking flesh, or in this case, ecto-plasm. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at the ghost she electrocuted. He floated behind her and seethed with anger as he raised his sword over his head. "What, this fight isn't electrifying enough for you?" she asked him sarcastically. The soles of her boots began to glow green as she charged up an attack. "But I guess I could make this fight a bit more, smashing," she punned.

She raised her legs into the air and aimed her feet away as she fired a strong beam of energy, rocketing herself into the pirate ghost's stomach. He grunted as she slammed into him, making him drop his sword. They flew through the door and out into the mall's corridor. They crashed into the wall opposite the bathroom with a loud bang!

Uninjured, Dani floated away from the wall as her enemy collapsed to the floor. "I'm getting really good as crushing you guys," she taunted him. She finally took the time to look around and didn't find anyone within the vicinity. "Where is everyone?" she asked herself. She flew off down the corridor and came back to the food court which had been thoroughly destroyed. Floor tiles shattered, walls crumpling, the support columns had collapsed, tables and chairs had been splintered and turned into mangled masses of wood and metal. "How could I have missed out on so much?" she asked herself. "I was only gone for a few minutes," she complained.

She practically jumped out of her skin when she heard something metallic from one of the kitchens clatter to the floor. She growled and barred her teeth angrily before she took off for the sound. She flew over the counter and phased through the wall into the kitchen.

"Hello!" she called out. She looked around and discovered that the burners and ovens had all been left on; pots and pans had been left out with food cooling in them. It was as if whoever worked here had just abandoned everything. "Is there really no one left?" she hollered.

"Nope, they've all run home crying to their mommy's," a childish voice answered from behind her. She turned to attack, but her aggressiveness gave way to confusion when she realized it was just a young ghost boy not much older than herself. "You really shouldn't let your guard down," he advised her. He whistled and shot her a cheesy grin.

She glanced over her shoulder with a scowl as two more pirate ghosts phased through the wall, swords in hand. They went to attack her, but she spun around and shot twin energy blasts at them, sending them phasing back through the wall.

"So these goons are with you?" she asked harshly, turning back around to face the pale faced kid. "Aren't you a little young to be playing pirate?" she asked simply to taunt him.

"Hey! I'm mature beyond many years, Missy!" he snapped at her.

"MISSY!" Dani shouted angrily, flames in her eyes. She charged up a powerful energy attack and blasted him.

"Huh?" the kid pirate ghost said as shock spread across his face. "YAH!" he screamed when he was hit by her energy blast. He skidded across a counter top, knocking over pots and pans full of abandoned food before he crashed into the wall where several sharp cutlery knives hung. He heard them clattering above him, so he looked up and was overcome with sheer terror as one of them came loose of its hook and began to fall. His gaze followed it to the counter where it pierced the first few inches right between his legs. "Phew!" he sighed with relief before he looked up at Dani and growled as she hovered several feet away.

"Oh look at me," Dani taunted him. "I'm mature beyond many years, yet I still got my butt kicked by a GIRL!" she shouted with the cheesiest grin. "So, you got a name sailor?" she asked him. "Or should I just call you Tiddlywinks?" she continued to taunt him.

"The name's Youngblood," he introduced himself to her at last. "I may only be a kid to your eyes, but then again only kids can see me. I have an entire ghostly crew at my command and I'm not afraid to let them do some of the dirty work," he declared as several others suddenly phased into the kitchen, some holding bags of booty, others with their swords drawn. A skeleton parrot even phased into the room and landed on Youngblood's shoulder.

"I wouldn't get so high and mighty over your crew here kid," Dani taunted him as she glanced around the room at her targets. "I've already fought like six of these guys and defeated them easily, lord only knows how many Danny and his friends have taken out. When they get here, you are gunna be in so much trouble if I haven't beaten all of you because let me tell you something; your guys here," she said as she pointed around the room at the pirate ghosts with her thumb. "Aren't really all that good," she insulted them. "They're really dull."

"We'll show you dull!" Youngblood snapped at her.

He grabbed the knife that had landed between his legs and threw it at her. She simply folded her arms and went intangible long enough for it to pass through her and hit one of the pirate ghosts directly behind her. He didn't even flinch as the knife penetrated through his skull above his right eye which had been covered with a patch.

The two pirate ghosts on either side of him looked curiously at the knife sticking out of his head. This prompted him to look up and see the knife protruding from his forehead. When it penetrated his skull, it severed the strap keeping his eye patch on his head. When it was cut, it fell away to reveal an empty eye socket, although not a big surprise because he was practically a skeleton and didn't have eyes anyway.

"See what I mean?" Dani chuckled as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at the poor soul. "They're so easy to beat you're doing it for me."

"Sir," Youngblood's skeleton parrot said from his shoulder. "Perhaps we should get on with it before she catches wind," he suggested. "She has already proven herself worthy."

"Agreed," Youngblood said.

"Worthy of what?" Dani asked as she curiously raised an eyebrow.

Youngblood's crew scattered around the room, leaving the wall behind the ghost girl bare. Youngblood smirked as he raised his arm and fired off several hooks directly at the girl. She crashed into the wall with her hands and legs pinned to the ceramic tiles by the hooks he had fired. She struggled to free herself, but it was all in vein.

"Fight back all you want," Youngblood taunted her. "You can't break those bonds."

"We'll see about that!" Dani shouted as her eyes began to glow bright neon green. She acted to infuse her hands with energy, but the hooks pinning her wrists to the wall began glowing red. "What! They're absorbing my powers!" she said in shock.

"At last, she begins to realize that she can't break free," Youngblood's skeleton parrot taunted her as he flew over and landed on her head. He leaned forward so he could see her eyes. "Fear…resentment…all the emotions leading up to her wishing for a sudden rescue."

"Well you can forget about that," Youngblood informed her. "Your brother and all of his friends are currently tied up in other affairs. You're on your own."

He turned towards one of his crew who produced a metallic box with red and blue trimming. He opened it and removed the ruby ear rings. He turned back to Dani who had returned to trying to pry herself free from the wall, but to no effect. He used the sharp points and punctured her ears, fastening them to her ear lobes.

"OWW!" she yelped as each ear ring was forced onto her ears. Despite her struggles she had no choice but to comply. "What?" she huffed. "What is it that you want from me?" she asked as her breathing deepened. "What am I worthy of in your twisted mind?"

"For too long now, your brother has been a pain in my rear," Youngblood informed her as he turned and went back to the box. "He's gotten a lot stronger than us and can defeat my crew by himself with little ease; that is where you come in," he informed her. She looked up at him as fear began to fill her eyes. "We need someone on our side that stands a chance against him," he said with a wicked sneer. "We've decided that you are a worthy enough candidate, strong enough to beat him back yet weak enough for us to control."

"And what's better," his skeleton parrot continued from atop her head. She peered up at him through her bangs as he stood on her forehead and looked down on her. "With you on our side, you'll be able to fight him off, and being his cloned sister, he won't want to hurt you, giving us the advantage over him."

"You guys are sick and twisted," Dani spat. "What makes you think I'd ever join you?" she said harshly. "What makes you think I would turn on Danny under my own free will?"

"That's just the thing," Youngblood chuckled as he pulled the giant red liquid filled syringe out of the box. Dani's eyes widened fearfully when she saw the size of the needle. She struggled to free herself from her binds once more, but she was in this for the long haul. "You don't have a choice in the matter. Once you are under my control, you won't have a will of your own."

He drew the needle closer to one of her arms. "Get that thing away from me!" she demanded. He didn't comply and sunk the syringe into her skin, injecting the entire thing into her. "YAAAAAH!" she screeched tearfully when the needle was inserted. When it was done and over, she felt herself go limp but she was still awake. The ear rings began to glow and her eyes changed from neon green to solid red and began to glow brightly. "I'll get you…for…this," she moaned as from her point of view, everything around her went dark as night.

* * *

The roar of Jonny 13's motorcycle echoed down the mall's corridors before Jonny sped around a sharp corner, skidding across the floor leaving behind twin skid marks from his bike sliding sideways. He accelerated quickly as smoke poured off the rear tire. He sped out of view as Valerie came flying around the corner in hot pursuit. The rockets of her glider fired, sling shooting her around the corner and after those she pursued.

Jonny's bike carried him as fast as it could; he looked back and sneered at Valerie as a frightened Jazz held on for dear life. She may not have wanted to be Jonny's captive, but at such high speeds, she didn't want to fall off either. She clung to Jonny, but he didn't seem to care at this point.

His watch began beeping before he grinned and screeched the motorbike to a skidding stop and turned it around before charging straight towards Valerie at high speed. "Will you let me off this thing!" Jazz shouted, after having tried to make a jump for it when they stopped briefly, only for her to cling back onto Jonny when they sped off again.

"Sure kitten," Jonny said to sweet talk her. "But I've got a job to finish first." He wrapped his fingers around a lever on the left side of his handle bar and squeezed, sending blasts of energy shooting out of the bike's headlight directly at Valerie who was still coming at them head on.

She had to maneuver quickly to dodge each of the energy blasts, but she regained herself and growled, barring her teeth and crossing her eyebrows. She flew to the side slightly so they were no longer on a head on collision course and stuck out her hand.

Jazz took the hint and just before they were all about to pass each other, she leapt from the bike and reached for Valerie's hand only to miss by a few inches. "NOOO!" Valerie shrieked as Jazz rolled and bounced across the floor before crashing into a trash bin and stopped outside of a store called "Boxes, Boxes, Boxes".

Jonny screeched to a stop and looked back at his fallen captive as she came to; she pushed the trashcan off after it had fallen on her when she crashed into it. She tried to sit up on her hands and knees, but the stars flying around her head told that she was a bit too dizzy to try.

"Oh well, just the same anyway," Jonny said to himself, shrugging his shoulders in the process. "I've distracted them long enough." He revved his bike's engine before he took off down the corridor, disappearing into the vastness of the mall once more.

"Jazz!" Valerie called out. She hopped off her glider and ran to Jazz' aid, helping her to stand on her feet, but she was still too wobbly so she helped her into sitting on a nearby metal bench. "Are you alright?" she asked with concern. "Because that rolling fall of yours looked pretty brutal."

"I think I sprained my shoulder," Jazz said as she rubbed her right shoulder. "Other than that and a few aching cramps, I feel just fine."

"I don't know if you're up for it, but we gotta go find Danny and the others," Valerie reminded her. "They might need our help."

"They might need your help," Jazz informed her. "I wouldn't be of any good anymore," she said as she looked down at her shoulder as she continued rubbing it. "You go help them," she suggested. "I'll be fine here," she reassured the young ghost huntress. "I've got a few things on me to defend myself should Jonny come back," she said as she unclipped an ecto-blaster from her side and rested it in her lap.

"I'll start by finding Danny," Valerie figured. "I know he definitely needs help, I'm not sure about the others." She opened up the display panel on her arm and typed in a few commands before her eyes widened with shock. "My lord, the entire mall is crawling with ghosts!"

"Well search out the strongest one," Jazz suggested as she continued nursing her shoulder. "It should be Danny, and if not, then he won't be far away from it."

"Don't you go getting yourself kidnapped again," Valerie requested before she hopped back onto her glider and took off back the way they came from, in the direction of the food court.

* * *

Three pirate ghosts yelled out ferociously as they flew through the air with their swords drawn. Tucker smirked as he raised his ecto-blaster up to eye level and fired, nailing the pirate ghost in the center, sending him careening out of view as the other two continued on, showing no concern for the well being of their comrade.

The view panned out from Tucker as he lowered his blaster just as Sam, still using the Fenton Peeler, front flipped over him and soared through the air as she activated a Fenton Thermos just as she flew over the two attacking pirate ghosts. She captured one of them and recapped the thermos immediately after landing on the floor. She looked back and glared as the remaining pirate ghost attacked Tucker.

He raised his ecto-blaster again only for the pirate ghost to swing his sword, knocking it free from his grip and sending it skidding across the floor until it came to rest at the base of the plant vase that Nicole and Becky were currently hiding behind while they watched the fight from a safe distance.

"RWAR!" the pirate ghost roared as he raised his sword over his head and took a mighty swing.

"YAAH!" Tucker screamed as he ducked, just as the pirate swung his sword over Tucker's head, just skimming across his beret. "Hey, dude," Tucker scolded him as he stood back upright and readjusted his beret. "Watch the hat."

"RWAR!" the pirate ghost roared again as he raised his sword over his head, again. He was about to take a mighty swing when he was suddenly hit from behind by a beam of blue energy. "RWAR!" he screamed as he was sucked into a Fenton Thermos held by Sam.

She smirked as she screwed the lid back onto the ghost containment device; she opened her mouth to make a sly remark, but the appearance of two more pirate ghosts frustrated her. "Where do these guys keep coming from!" she half yelled angrily.

The two newcomers raised their swords over their heads while at the same time; Sam kicked the legs out from underneath a nearby table, knocking it over onto its side. She grabbed Tucker and pulled him behind the over turned table just as the pirate ghosts chucked their swords at them. They pressed their backs up against the table top for safety, when the two swords that had been thrown, pierced through the bottom of the table near each of their heads.

They glanced at the sword tips nervously before looking up. The two pirate ghosts had appeared over them and were threatening to attack. They snickered amongst themselves as they raised two more swords and prepared to bring them down on the two teens. Before they could swing their swords below their waist lines, a single beam of green energy came in from the side, striking one and knocking him into the other and out of view.

Surprised by the sudden intervention, Sam and Tucker stuck their heads out from behind the table. They peered over the top to find Nicole holding the still smoking ecto-blaster Tucker had dropped when he was attacked. A startled expression had been spread across her face as she gawked at what she had just done.

She lowered the weapon and smirked. "That…was…AWESOME!" she cheered.

"Hey, that was a nice shot kid," Tucker congratulated her as he and Sam came out from behind the overturned table.

"It really was," Sam added. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" she asked with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Well," Nicole said nervously. She bit her finger as she thought about telling them. "I grew up in Los Angeles; my dad was in a gang. He taught me how to shoot guns when I was just five," she claimed. "…well, before he died," she added quite sadly.

"Ouch," Sam and Tucker both said.

"But I thought you hated guns?" Becky asked her.

"I do, but these don't shoot bullets," Nicole said happily as she pointed at the ecto-blaster in hand.

"No, but they still hurt a lot when you're hit with them," Tucker grunted.

"Well for what it's worth, I think I'm jumping on board for this ghost ride," Nicole stated. "The adrenaline rush is…thrilling!" she said proudly.

"Well, that's one down and one to go," Sam said, placing her hands on her hips. "How about you? You game?" she asked, looking passed Nicole at Becky standing behind her.

"I'm still debating," Becky sighed. "The rush seems to have worked on Nicole, but my fear of ghosts might be holding back my final decision."

"Oh it's holding back a whole lot more than that," a childish snicker came out of nowhere. Nicole and Becky gasped fearfully and looked around for the voice, confusing Sam and Tucker who had apparently not heard the voice.

Nicole and Becky gawked with fear as they slowly backed away while Sam and Tucker began to scour for whatever had frightened the britches off the two girls. "What are we looking for!" Tucker asked angrily.

"Tucker! You're the smart one; put the pieces together," Sam scolded him. "A ghostly pirate crew, someone that we can't see or hear but they can!"

This hit Tucker like a load of bricks. His eyes widened with fear; "Youngblood!" he and Sam yelled fearfully in unison.

Suddenly, six more pirate ghosts appeared, encircling and surrounding all four of them; leaving two holes in the circle from Sam and Tucker's perspective, but from Nicole and Becky's, Youngblood himself filled in one of the holes in the circle of ghosts.

He clapped proudly as a grin spread across his face. "In the ecto-plasmic flesh," he sneered. "All I needed was time," he declared. "Now, the only two that can see me, are the ones with no experience," he said, cocking an eyebrow at the young girls.

"What's he saying girls?" Sam asked them as she and Tucker aimed their weapons in random places. "We've got no visual on him and we're too old to hear him," she reminded them.

"He's saying that the only ones that can see him are us," Nicole told her.

"Then aim and fire!" Sam shouted as she pointed her gun at a pirate ghost that was getting too close for her comfort. "You're the only ones that can fight him right now!"

"Well that's heartwarming!" Becky shouted sarcastically.

"I guess if one person is all it takes to defeat this dude, then it's one for all, and all for one," Nicole said as she raised the ecto-blaster and closed one eye to help aim. The weapon hummed and the barrel began glowing green before she fired, sending a beam of energy directly at the kid pirate.

Youngblood wasn't frightened; he folded his arms and waited for the attack which never reached him. The energy blast hit some sort of invisible barrier and dissipated mere feet from hitting him.

"Huh!" Sam and Tucker gasped. They barred their teeth angrily and aimed their own weapons at the spot where the energy blast had been dissipated, assuming that Youngblood had been the target. The power from the Fenton Peeler Sam was wearing would provide more power than a simple ecto-blaster, but too did no good.

The stronger energy wave from the Fenton Peeler swirled into a flat disk before it could reach Youngblood. It soon began to spread out and formed a dome that surround all four of the kids, much to their surprise.

"Ugh, I didn't do that," Tucker claimed.

"Well neither did I," Sam shouted her claim.

"They didn't do it," Youngblood stated, although only the two girls could hear him. "My new first mate did," he informed them.

"He says his new first mate turned your attack into an energy barrier," Becky informed the older two.

"His new first mate?" Sam asked. She looked at Tucker as if he had the answer but he just shrugged his shoulders. Her answer came in the form of a silhouetted figure descending from the ceiling and filling in the eighth spot surround the four kids. The figures eyes were glowing bright solid red before it smirked with an evil grin.

* * *

Danny looked around what appeared to be a dark storage room cautiously. His fight with Jonny 13's shadow had left him worn and battered, but not seriously injured. "Alright spooky, where are you?" he asked quietly.

The dark storage room provided a lot of hiding places for someone to hide, and even more for a shadow ghost that could have easily hid right under his nose without him noticing. Suddenly, something in the corner of the room moved. Danny aimed an energized hand in the direction of the sudden sound only to scare off a mouse.

"Pull yourself together Phantom," Danny said to himself. He slowed his breathing and began to calm down. "Can't have him sneaking up on you when you're freaking yourself out."

He kept his hand lit with energy to light the room as he searched for his enemy. He looked over and behind boxes, but as usual, failed to check his blind spot. Jonny's shadow silently crept up behind him and grinned with a toothy grin. Luckily for Danny, he heard him growl as the shadow came up behind him.

He smirked before he turned around to face the shadow and fired a beam of energy into his stomach. It didn't harm him, it passed through and impacted the wall on the other side of the room, but Danny just had to make fun of him. "Well, maybe now you'll be able to take all those painful punches to the gut," he punned.

Jonny's shadow looked down to find the hole passing through where its stomach would have been. It snarled at him and filled in the empty space before attacking. It lunged for Danny but he made an uppercut, nailing the shadow ghost in the jaw, sending him flipping head over heels. He then grabbed one of the waving horns on its head and began to spin him around until they looked like a spinning top.

"I'll take the stairs; so how bout you take the express route," he mocked the shadow ghost. He let him go, sending him passing through the ceiling and into the floor above. The ceiling soon began to crack and fall apart before it began to collapse. "Didn't think that one all the way through," Danny sighed before he became buried in debris.

After all of the dirt and dust had settled, Danny could no longer be seen. Jonny's shadow flew back down through the hole and hovered over the fallen debris as if admiring its handy work. It flew lower and flipped over a rock to reveal a dazed Danny's head sticking up through the rubble.

He shook himself out of his daze and glared up at the shadow ghost who grinned down on him. Danny barred his teeth and growled as he got down in his face, still grinning with a toothy smirk. "You're breath is really bad dude," Danny taunted him despite his displeasure. "I've got the perfect remedy for that," he said as he cracked a smile. "How about some soup?"

A rock shifted and one of his hands emerged from the rubble with a Fenton Thermos in hand. He had it aimed directly at the shadow's cheesy grin; but as he prepared to activate it, the shadow reached out with one hand, grabbed the end of the thermos, and re-aimed it so that it was pointed at Danny's face.

"Oh crud," Danny sighed at his own disappointment just before the thermos became active, sucking him into it.

The scene immediately changed from the dark storage room to the battered remains of the long since abandoned food court. The Fenton Thermos bounced to the ground before releasing Danny from its confines. He sat up on his hands and knees as he shook off the cramps that came with being trapped in such a confined space.

The first thing he saw when he looked up was, "Youngblood!" he shouted. The childish pirate ghost hovered over him like a bird taunting an earthworm, and apparently Danny was still able to see him. "What, you found yourself a new baby sitter?" he mocked as he glanced up at Jonny 13 who sat on his bike.

Jonny leaned forward on the handle bar of his bike as he grinned; his shadow hovered over him with its usual toothy grin. "Nah, he offered me a deal," Jonny informed him. "I loan him the services of my shadow while he works out a plan to keep you off our butts while we work."

"It has been a pleasure working with you," Youngblood thanked him with a bow.

"I'll be sticking around dude," Jonny informed the kid pirate as he gunned up his bike's engine. "I gotta make sure my investment pays off." He looked up at his shadow and nodded his head before he and it went intangible and sped off through a wall.

"So, what kind of deal have you made with him?" Danny asked after getting back to his feet.

"He was just here to keep you busy while I recruit a new crew member for my ship," Youngblood informed him. He snapped his fingers and several of his pirate crew phased up through the floor, surrounding Danny in a semi-circle.

"Ha! These goons?" Danny laughed. "I could take them all on, no problem." He looked around at all of them and didn't see any that he didn't recognize. "All of them are zombie-like, no different than the others. What makes them so special?"

"None of them are my new recruit," Youngblood replied with a scowl. "I'm talking about my new first-mate," he informed him. "And her main purpose is to keep you busy while we plunder the rest of this pathetic town."

"Why would you need to do that?" Danny asked as he folded his arms and half lowered his eyebrows.

"Because I've learned to accept that you are more powerful than me and would easily stop us," Youngblood admitted. "So, we've brought someone onboard that can give even you a run for your money," he said with a cheesy grin.

"Alright then," Danny said with unwavered determination. "Bring his newbie on, I'll be sure to go easy on her," he mocked as he got into a defensive stance.

"Oh believe me, you'll want to," Youngblood taunted him.

Danny was prepared for a fight, but was unprepared for an energy blast to strike him in the back. "YAAAH!" he screamed in agony. His eyes began glowing bright green as he charged up an energy attack and turned around to fire, only to come to a screeching halt.

Behind him stood Youngblood's newest recruit, his new first-mate, a ghost Danny recognized all too easily. She had snow white hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. Her bangs had split and hung over her eyes which glowed a solid crimson red. She wore ruby ear rings that appeared to be glowing the same color as her eyes. Her black and white suit had the DP symbol on the front of the shirt. The girl lowered her hands, which let off a green mist, to her sides as she smirked with a sinister grin.

"DANI!" Danny asked in complete shock, his eyes wide and mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Dramatic music plays as the scene blacks out on his horrified expression.


	3. Part 2

Several pirates from Youngblood's skeleton crew cheered wildly as two pairs of gloved hands came into view, latching onto each other. The view panned out as Danny struggled against Dani, their fingers intertwined as they pushed against the other. Dani smirked with an evil grin, her eyes glowing bright crimson red; Danny strained himself so as to not hurt her as he tried to get through to her.

"Dani, what are you doing!" he half yelled. "Why are you working with this guy!"

"She won't respond to you," Youngblood called out to him. "She only responds to my commands. She is under my complete control, and does everything I tell her to. Now, finish him!" he shouted to her.

Danny looked from him down at his cloned sister as her grin widened and her eyes suddenly shown brighter. She hopped into the air, released her grip on his hands and head butted him. He stumbled back as she did a back flip in the air and kicked him in the jaw. He jumped back and glared at her as he rubbed his chin.

"You never fought this hard when you worked with Vlad," he growled as he put up his arms to defend himself against any more of her attacks. She did the same, but instead of replying, she simply snickered with a wicked grin. The tension between them could be cut with a knife.

Finally, the second round broke out between them. Dani charged her namesake and threw a punch that was easily blocked when he raised his arm and hit her arm away. She spun and threw another punch in his direction but he ducked and slid out of the way. Angered, Dani threw several more punches and kicks in his direction, only to have him block them or dodge them.

"Common! Hit him!" Youngblood called out to her over the cheers of his crew. "I didn't invest in your assistance for you to lose!"

Dani threw one final punch, grunting as her fist flew through the air; only to have Danny grab her wrist. She gasped as he twisted her arm around and pressed it up against her back, pinning her to the floor. She growled and tried to get back up, but he pushed down on her arm, forcing her to comply.

"Perhaps you should have taken into consideration that I have more fighting experience than she does," he taunted Youngblood. "Now I just have to figure out how to give her back her free will," he added quietly so only he and Dani could hear.

"Ha! Good luck with that," Youngblood taunted him as he folded his arms. "She's just getting warmed up," he warned Danny. "The real fight has yet to begin."

Dani opened her eyes and stopped cringing as a wide grin spread across her face. Danny had her arms pinned, but her legs remained free. A big mistake on his part considering that he knew that she knew how to use her feet in combat. She brought one of her legs up and kicked him in the back, causing him to free her arm.

Now free from his grip, she braced herself on the floor with her hands and put her feet against Danny's chest. She energized the souls of her feet and blasted him away. She pushed off the ground and landed on her feet, looking around her shoulder to see Danny crash through the glass of an abandoned store front.

Youngblood flew up to Dani's side and placed a hand on her shoulder as she patted dust off hands. "That was more like it," he said. "Keep it up and that dude won't be bothering us for too much longer. Now, let's get out of here," he suggested.

They and the rest of the crew turned to fly away, but a flying hub cap whizzed through the air before hitting Youngblood in the back of his head, knocking his large hat off his head. He and Dani turned around and growled angrily. Danny stood in the entrance to the store he had crashed through; a store with a large showroom for cars. He held a handful of plastic hub caps and smirked as he prepared to throw another.

Dani seethed angrily but looked to Youngblood for a command. "Get him," Youngblood growled as he placed his had back on his head.

Dani charged through the air, letting out a screeching battle cry as she prepared an energized fist at her side. Danny threw the second hub cap at her only for her to swipe at it, shattering it to pieces as she charged him. He hopped into the air and decided to charge her as well. Upon leaving through the broken window he threw the rest of the hub caps at her, a good dozen of them.

Dani halted in mid flight and raised her hands, energized them before firing several small energy blasts from her fingers that sought out the whizzing hub caps like heat seeking missiles. They all struck their targets, shattering them into pieces. A thick cloud of smoke hung in the air for a moment before Danny flew through at top speed and caught her off guard, grabbing her around her waist before throwing her into the windshield of a brand new white Cadillac that had gone untouched until just now.

She growled up at him as he hovered over her. "Snap out of it Dani!" he yelled at her. "I don't want to hurt you; so if you could just come back to reality on your own," he almost pleaded.

Dani wiped blood away from her mouth before she spat off to the side. She hopped off the car and grabbed the front bumper as Danny descended to the floor a short distance away. He watched as she lifted the car up into the air by its bumper and hovered over him. She snickered down to him as she shifted her hands around for a better grip to hold it up over her head.

"Don't you dare hit me with that car!" Danny ordered her sternly; he even added a finger pointed directly at her.

She ignored him, laughing maniacally as she twisted her body and brought the entire vehicle up and over her head. Danny put his arms up and made an energy dome, but when Dani smashed the car on top of it, it had enough force to explode the energy outwards. The car itself exploded into thousands of pieces, sending shards of metal, glass and plastic in all directions.

When everything had settled down, Danny found himself laying face down in a crater in the ceramic tiles of the floor. The car crashing on top of him and the explosion from his energy barrier had taken its toll on him, his hair was a mess, his suit was torn, his skin was bruised and he had many cuts across his torso.

He tried to push himself up off the floor, but was smashed back into it as Dani charged in from above and smashed into his back with both feet, forcing him back down into the shattered ceramic tiles of the floor. "YAAAAH!" he screamed in agony; his eyes practically bugged out of his head. The sudden impact brought up more dust that quickly settled.

Standing over him to keep him pinned to the floor, Dani shot a weak beam of energy at a belt from the destroyed vehicles motor. It became infused with energy before it hovered into the air and raced towards her outstretched hand. She grabbed onto one end of the belt and whipped the other end around Danny's neck. She caught onto the other end and tugged tightly, causing Danny to begin to choke.

Danny grasped for anything within reach as his air supply was cut off. He gagged as the belt tightened. Dani snickered as she pulled back on the belt. She pushed her feet into his back, only furthering the agony she was putting him through.

Youngblood flew over and snickered as he leaned over and got right in Danny's face. "Well Phantom, it would seem you're in a tight spot," he punned. Danny glared up at him as tears began to stream from his eyes, not from grief, but due to the fact that he was slowly beginning to lose consciousness. "Don't worry, you'll live, but after you fall unconscious I'm out of here, and your sis is coming with me. Don't worry, I'm sure a life of piracy won't be so bad for her," he taunted him.

As Danny's air supply began to dwindle, his vision began to blur and his hearing became muffled. He was just barely able to pick up the sound of someone shouting his name. Dani and Youngblood looked up from their captive with confused looks before a sudden ray of pink energy shot them away.

Free, Danny grabbed the engine belt and tossed it aside as he gasped for breath. As he rubbed his neck, which now had a dark red mark across it, Valerie flew in. Her glider vanished and she rolled to a skidding stop next to him, landing on one foot and knee. "You alright?" she asked him, kneeling at his side as he caught his breath.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a cough. "Just a little winded."

They looked up at Dani and Youngblood who were angered by this new intruder. Youngblood's crew of six floated at their sides and seemed just as furious.

"What happened to Dani?" she asked, realizing that she had been the ghost trying to choke Danny. "This isn't like her."

"She's been shanghaied," Danny informed her. "Forced into being the first mate aboard Youngblood's ghostly pirate crew, and we have no way of figuring out how to give her back her free will."

"That's just great," Valerie grunted angrily. "Not only am I too old to see him, but now we've gotta contend with her trying to kick our butts!"

"Hey, she's better than we thought," Danny stated. "You saw what position she had me in," he reminded her.

"Your friends are becoming quite troublesome to our plans," Youngblood said, scolding Dani. "Alright Scallywags!" he called out to his half dozen crew members. "Take out the newcomer," he ordered them. The six nodded before they charged through the air with swords drawn.

"Time to thin out the herd," Danny said as he built up energy in his hands.

"Allow me," Valerie insisted with a sinister grin. "You need to save what energy you have left for Dani." Suddenly, six weaponized boxes that floated in the air materialized out of nowhere above her shoulders. All six fired rays of energy that struck the six pirate ghosts. They all yelled in agony as they were shot through the walls, passing through intangibly, leaving Dani and Youngblood by themselves, although from Valerie's perspective only Dani remained.

"Worthless morons," Youngblood grumbled. "You'll have to show them how it's really done, properly," he added with a grin. Dani snickered as she cracked her knuckles.

"Only Youngblood knows how to turn her back, so we have to capture them both," Danny informed the red ghost huntress. "And they're gunna fight us all the way."

"Dani will be easy enough…I can see her, so I'll take her," Valerie said. "But Youngblood; I can't see him, or hear him, so you'll have to take him out," she insisted.

"Works for me," Danny agreed. "That'll save me the grief of having to beat up on her."

"Your move, Phantom!" Youngblood said with a grin.

Danny nodded in Valerie's direction; she nodded back before she raised her arm and a triangular plate rose out of the back of her hand. She and Danny both fired energy attacks at their challengers, but weren't expecting Dani to get in the way of both.

She side stepped, putting herself between them and Youngblood. Only Valerie had aimed for her, but she made it so both fired at her. She raised her hands and with absolutely no effort, caught the energy attacks. They hummed and formed into sparking energy balls. She smirked before she fired them back.

Looks of shock spread across Danny's and Valerie's faces before they were hit with their own attacks that exploded on impact, blasting them back several yards across the floor. This counterattack had been enough to drain Danny of the rest of his energy; he reverted back to his human form and lay where he landed to rest.

Valerie crashed head first into a candy machine with a large glass dome. The impact broke the machine, allowing candy to pour out of the hatch and all over the girl. "Alright, time for Plan B," she grumbled. She stood and hopped into the air, allowing her glider to materialize under her feet. She looked around for the ghost girl to find that she had vanished. "Where'd she go?" she asked herself.

Her answer came in the form of a green light and a humming noise from behind her. She turned and her eyes widened when she found herself confronted by Dani as she hovered behind her, she had her hands clamped together at her side as she built up an energy ball. She thrust her hands forward, sending a powerful blast of energy into Valerie's gut.

She screamed as she was blown backwards off her glider by the explosion. She crashed into a wall, cracking and shattering concrete before she fell to the floor and lay motionless face down as bits and pieces of the wall broke off and fell around her.

After everything had settled and gone quiet, Dani descended to the ground as Youngblood flew over and hovered over Danny. Danny opened his eyes and growled as Youngblood looked down on him. "Weak effort Phantom," Youngblood said disapprovingly as he shook his head with disappointment. "I knew adding Danielle to my crew would be beneficial, but I had no idea it would have this much of an impact on you."

"You stole her free will," Danny sputtered. "I don't want to hurt her."

"You held back," Youngblood spat aggressively. "You want her back; you'll have to fight her. She'll be expecting a rematch, and just to make it interesting, we've kidnapped some of your friends. If you want any of them back, you're gunna have to fight for them." He turned towards Dani who looked on almost shamefully. He nodded to her before he took flight, phasing through the ceiling.

Using what little strength he could muster, Danny sat up using his arms to hold himself up. He looked up at Dani as she looked down on him. Her solid crimson eyes glared down at him with hatred before she too turned and phased through the ceiling.

"Dani?" Danny whispered. He heard moaning and rock shifting, "Valerie!" he called out. He found the strength to jump to his feet and ran to her aid. He helped her sit up with her back against the wall she had crashed into. "You alright?" he asked her.

His answer came when her helmet began sparking wildly. "YAAH!" she screamed as she grabbed for it, removed it from her head and tossed it aside. It clunked to the floor and sparked a bit more before fizzling out and dematerializing. "I think my suit is gunna need some repairs when we're done," she said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you think he meant by, he's kidnapped the others?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Valerie replied, shaking her head. "They must be in some sort of danger. It must be part of his plan to get you to follow them for a rematch. He seemed so proud of Dani; he might just be trying to get a good fight out of the two of you, you know? To prove something like, if she can hold you off then there is nothing you can do to ruin any more of his plans."

"Figures he'd find a difficult way of doing that," Danny scoffed. "There are simpler ways of drawing me into a fight."

"Well yeah, but think about it Danny," Valerie began to elaborate. "He's using Danielle because with her under his control, she will fight you at a level she's never used on you before, but you'll try to hold yourself back because you don't want to hurt her."

"And to make things worse, we don't know how to save her or any of the others for that matter," he sighed with disappointment. "Let alone where they are," he added.

"Perhaps we should start be seeing if there's still anyone around," Valerie suggested. She stumbled onto her feet with Danny's support and managed to keep herself standing under her own power. "We'll also need to find someone that can figure out how to bring Danielle back to reality. We might need to bring your parents in on this."

"Oh, mom's gunna kill me for letting Danielle go renegade again," Danny said as he grabbed his hair. They both suddenly went silent when they heard something move. They dove behind a potted plant that hadn't fallen over in all the fighting and looked around as Jazz came around a corner with her ecto-blaster out. "It's Jazz!" he shouted, jumping out of the plant. Valerie followed close behind.

"Guys, what the heck happened here!" Jazz shouted to them as they ran towards her, they were quite a distance away. She walked around the crater in the floor where Danny had been crushed by the car and came to a stop when she met up with the other two.

"You haven't been kidnapped," Valerie said sounding relieved.

"By those pirates?" Jazz asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder. "No, although they did try to," she admitted. She finally took the time to look the other two up and down. "I didn't think those guys would do this kind of damage to two experts like you; what happened?"

"Youngblood happened," Danny answered. "He's shanghaied Danielle into his crew."

"I honestly didn't think that girl had enough gal to beat us down like she did," Valerie admitted. "It was incredible, if only we hadn't been on the receiving end of her attacks."

"Youngblood says she is under his control; we have got to find a way to change her back," Danny said nervously. "If Mom and Dad find out about any of this…" he began to say before Jazz cut him off.

"They will have gone out for dinner at this point," she informed him. "And we can change her back and rescue the others before they even find out," she reassured him.

"Girl, how do you know all of that?" Valerie questioned curiously.

"Because, I've found myself a stool pigeon," Jazz admitted with a sinister grin.

* * *

"YAAAAH!" yelled a ghost before he was tossed into a chair and instantly bound by glowing blue rope. The Box Ghost struggled against the bindings, but to no avail, the ecto-resin preventing the rope from breaking. As he grunted at his predicament, the view zoomed out to reveal Danny, Jazz and Valerie hovering over him like vultures in the Fenton's basement lab.

"Where'd you find this guy?" Danny asked his older sister.

"He was snooping around that new retail store," she answered. "You know, Boxes, Boxes, Boxes?" she reminded him.

Danny slapped his forehead while Valerie took the lead. "So, what does he have to tell us?" she asked.

"I'm not saying anything," the Box Ghost huffed, sticking his nose in the air. He jumped when Jazz got right in his face.

"You're gunna tell them everything you told me," she growled. She leaned back upright and glared down at him. "And you're gunna answer any more questions they may ask you," she mentioned. "Truthfully!" she added harshly.

"What do I get if I do?" the Box Ghost asked angrily.

"We let you go, scot free," Danny answered him smugly.

"Start from the beginning," Jazz advised him as she pulled up a chair and sat down in it backwards, folding her arms and leaning on the backrest. Danny and Valerie copied with their own chairs.

"If you don't hurt me anymore," the Box Ghost mumbled under his breath.

"We don't have time for your games dude!" Danny snapped. "Tell us what happened to Danielle!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright," the Box Ghost complied. "For months now, Youngblood has been planning on recruiting someone onto his crew, someone powerful enough to give you a run for your money," he explained.

"Someone that could keep me busy while the rest of his crew plundered and haunted as they pleased without me interfering," Danny figured based on what he had been told earlier.

"That's his plan in the long run," the Box Ghost confirmed. "He decided on the girl because your relation to her would cause you some concern. If his new recruit was someone that you wouldn't go all out on, it would help to ensure his victory because she wouldn't hold back," he informed them.

"That's how she was able to overpower us so easily earlier," Valerie figured. "We didn't go all out on her because we didn't want to harm her, but she wasn't in her right state of mind and so had no problem going all out on us."

"How was Youngblood able to convince her to join his crew?" Danny asked. "How is it that he controls what she does? Why does she follow his orders when she rebelled against Vlad so easily?"

"Those ear rings you saw her wearing," the Box Ghost reminded him. "They aren't for fashion. They emit an ultrasonic radio frequency that controls a special species of bacterium only found in the ghost zone."

"A bacteria?" Jazz asked. "He infected her? Made her sick?"

"Not a viral bacteria," the Box Ghost scoffed. "A ghostly, parasitic, bacteria that thrives on the gray matter of the human brain. Once inside the brain, the bacteria burrow in deep enough to the point that if those ear rings are within a close enough range, the host will be put into a state of slavery by controlling their thoughts and actions."

"Youngblood placed the ear rings on her," Valerie growled. "So as long as those ear rings are on her, they will allow him to control her every thought and action?" she asked. "That is just messed up."

"So you say this bacteria thrives on gray matter?" Jazz asked. "What are the long term affects?" she asked curiously.

"If you can remove the ear rings within a set amount of time, her immune system will be able to eradicate the bacteria easily enough," the Box Ghost answered. "In ghosts, no harm, no foul, but in humans; the longer they remain in her system, the greater chance of permanent brain damage," he warned.

This made all three teens gasp in horror. "That monster!" Valerie yelled. "I'll kill him!" she shouted ferociously.

"No need for her to have a fully functioning brain if he's controlling it," Danny figured. "The less independent thinking she's capable of, the more easily he's able to control her."

"How does this sort of stuff just fall into someone's lap?" Jazz asked no one in particular.

"He and his crew had to steal it from a rival ship," the Box Ghost answered.

"How is it that you, of all people, came across this information?" Danny asked him, curious of his sources.

"I was stowed away on his ship when he stole the mind control devices," the Box Ghost answered. "I heard him and that stupid parrot of his talking about what would happen after they've turned her."

"What were you doing stowing away in a pirate ship?" Valerie asked.

"The mind control devices were stored in this really cool looking box," he answered with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Alright, there's no doubt that this plan has been well thought out," Jazz admitted. "But that still doesn't explain how Jonny 13 got in on all of it."

"Youngblood hired him to act as a bounty hunter and find the girl whilst keeping you all busy so that he could turn her without your interference," the Box Ghost answered.

"Why not use Skulker for that job?" Valerie asked. "He is a "hunter" after all."

"He wanted someone to find her and bring him to her," the Box Ghost answered her matter-of-factly. "Not to have her brought back as a pelt; that would've put a huge damper in his plan."

"Well what about him sicking her on us?" Danny asked. "What about kidnapping our friends?"

"If you make a valuable interest," Jazz explained before the Box Ghost could answer. "You gotta make sure it was all worth it."

"It's a lure," Danny realized. "He's using them as bait. Make us chase after them. When we go to rescue them he's gunna sick Dani on us."

"And the longer it takes us, if at all," Valerie figured. "The less likely we are to succeed."

"And the happier Youngblood will feel that he's finally got the upper hand," Danny continued. "We can't let him think that. We can't let him get away with this."

"Well then I suggest you get going soon," Jazz suggested as she looked at the wall where a googley-eyed cat clock with a swinging tail ticked by hung. It currently read seven pm. "Dani's been infected for a little less than an hour; mom and dad won't be back until nine or ten, so you've got a few hours to bring her back."

"And if it takes longer than that?" Danny asked. "I mean, she's not gunna come back willingly unless we get close enough to destroy those ear rings."

"Not to mention she's got an entire pirate crew standing behind her," Valerie added.

"If it takes longer then I will cover for you," Jazz reassured them. "I've been doing it for over a year, I've gotten pretty good at it," she reminded them.

"Ok, so they probably won't get wind of this for a while," Valerie sighed with relief. "What about Sam and Tucker's parents?" she asked.

"Well, Sam and Tucker are out late all the time," Danny said, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. "They won't notice they're missing till tomorrow anyway."

"And Nicole and Becky's parents?" Valerie asked in a more serious tone, scowling at him and putting her hands on her hips. "I don't think they want their twelve year old daughters staying out too late."

"Nicole was staying the night with us," Jazz explained. "So her mother won't notice, but Becky was only staying for a few hours," she said when she realized her problem. "They might worry, but don't worry; if they call I'll come up with something," she reassured them.

"Umm, not to be rude or anything…" the Box Ghost interrupted them. "But, aren't you forgetting about something?" he asked them.

"Oh, right," Jazz said with a scowl. She reached down and untied him allowing him to float freely. "Happy?" she asked.

"Very," he replied smugly. "Now if that is all you need of me, then I will take my leave."

He floated there for a few tantalizing moments before things became awkward. "Umm, aren't you leaving?" Danny asked him suspiciously.

"I am," the Box Ghost muttered smugly. "BEWARE!" he shouted his signature phrase before he went intangible and phased through the wall.

"Here," Jazz said, shoving a pair of goggles into Valerie's hands. "Our parents were working on them earlier. They will allow you to see any ghost, no matter how invisible they are to the naked eye. Danny can still see Youngblood, probably because he's half ghost, but you can't. If they work, you should be able to see him."

"I'll wear them under advisement," Valerie said as she stuffed the newly designed Fenton Finders into her suit.

"Youngblood will be expecting you, so go in heavy," Jazz advised her younger brother. "I know you care about Danielle, but if you want to save her, you can't hold anything back. Just get close enough to destroy those ear rings and nature will take its course in giving her back her free will."

"We'll bring her back Jazz," Valerie reassured her as her helmet materialized around her head, magically repaired. "And the others."

"And we'll give Youngblood what he has coming to him," Danny added harshly. He grabbed Valerie by her arm and phased her through the ceiling. They appeared above the Op-Center and hovered while Valerie fiddled around with the tracking system built into the right arm of her suit. "Can you find her with that thing?" he asked her.

"I did once before," she reminded him. Her fingers flew across the key board while the display screen showed a small portion of the town. "I'm not picking up any ghostly activity anywhere nearby," she sighed. "I'll have to increase the range to pick up the rest of the town. If they aren't here, we'll be searching the hard way," she informed him.

"Geez, what is the range on that thing?" he asked.

"Remotely?" she asked. "About a ten mile radius," she answered. "When hooked into my dad's machines at Axion I can search the entire planet with our satellites." Suddenly, the tracking system began beeping. "Awesome!" she yelled with delight. "They're still in town, and you're not gunna believe where they are."

She turned slightly so Danny could see what was on the display screen. "Oh, well I could have thought of that!" he half yelled angrily.

* * *

On the large clock above City Hall, the large hand moved over the number two while the smaller hand remained near the seven. It was now seven-ten at night, and the deathly silence of the night was shattered by the explosion of a cannon going off. The face of the clock was suddenly destroyed as a cannon ball crashed through it from behind.

The view panned over to the harbor not far away; there currently sat two wooden ships docked at the pier. One, brown and glowing bright green while the other, black with tattered black sails. The two ships were docked parallel to each other so they could fire upon each other freely.

A cloudy overcast night sky hung over them, the hue from the moon unable to break through the night time clouds. The sound of cannon fire suddenly stopped and everything went silent in the night once more.

Youngblood and the rest of his pirate crew, minus Dani, stood out on their ship's deck with cocky grins and arms folded. Suddenly, a large black boot stomped down on the deck. A zoomed out view revealed the boot to be owned by a more humanized Captain Barbossa. Behind him were human versions of his own crew, the cover of the moon hiding them for what they really were.

"Ye are gunna return that which belongs to me," Barbossa demanded. "Or yar be face-in the consequences," he warned.

"Sure," Youngblood chuckled as he removed the red and blue box from his coat and tossed it to the older pirate captain.

It skipped across the wooden deck until it came to a stop at Barbossa's feet. Instead of bending over to pick it up himself, his monkey ran across the deck and grabbed it up before scurrying up his master's legs. Upon delivering the box to Barbossa's hands, he perched himself on his shoulder.

"Thank ye, Jack," Barbossa thanked the monkey before he appeared to weigh the box by raising it up and down. He shook it and no sound emerged. He flipped the lid open with his thumb and growled angrily. "Where be that which was once contained in the box!" he demanded to know.

"Why don't you ask my new first mate?" Youngblood replied, never changing his expression away from his cocky grin.

"Fine!" Barbossa accepted angrily, his rage causing his grip on the box to tighten. With his free hand, he unsheathed his sword and held it at his side. "Where be the scurvy dog?"

A sudden whizzing sound caught his attention. He glanced up and swung his sword just in time to deflect an energy ball that had been thrown at him from above. He growled and looked up at whomever had dared attack him. He searched and searched the sky, but his eyes never fell on his target.

"Look," a short and stubby pirate nearby said as he pointed up. "In the sails," he directed.

Barbossa and the rest of his crew followed his gaze to the black sails flapping in the night wind over them. Standing on the wooden beam that tied the sail to the mast stood a small silhouetted figure with glowing red eyes.

A closer view revealed that it was indeed Youngblood newest recruit, Dani. Her appearance had changed since her fight with Danny at the mall. The upper half of her phantom suit was torn and tattered. She was missing her entire left sleeve and glove, a golden bracelet wrapped around her wrist. Half of her right sleeve had been torn away but she still wore her glove. Her pony tail had been undone and so her hair now hung down to her shoulders and spiked outwards. She even wore a black and white bandana with a pirate skull and cross-bones stamped on the front. Her solid crimson red eyes the result of the gold rimmed ruby ear rings that allowed Youngblood control over everything she did.

The sight of the girl with glowing red eyes wearing the ear rings sent Barbossa over the edge. He growled harshly, barring his teeth as his anger causing his fingers to close around the box in his hand until it shattered and splintered into hundreds of pieces. Youngblood had used the contents of the box on the girl and Barbossa was going to make him pay for it.

"Attack her ya landlubbers!" he ordered his crew as he pointed his sword up at her. "Destroy the ear rings!"

"Destroy them sir?" another of his crew asked him, this one tall and lanky had what appeared to be a wooden eye.

"I'd rather see them smashed than being used on one of that kid's bonny lasses," Barbossa muttered. "You've made a terrible mistake recruiting her kid," he hollered over to Youngblood who still smirked with a cocky grin. "It's mighty bad luck to bring a lady aboard your ship," he mocked him before he turned his attention to the girl high above him and his crew. "Alright lassie!" he called up to her. "Come down or we'll come up after ya!" he warned her.

Dani smirked down at him as she built up energy in her hands and feet. She leapt from the mast, leaving trails of green gases trailing from her hands and feet as she fell. She fell quickly; forming her hands into fists, she compressed her energy and released it from her hands and feet just as she landed on the deck in the middle of a semi-circle of pirates. The energy from her hands and feet spread outwards in a circular formation, striking everything around the ghost girl.

"YAAAH!" several pirates yelled as they were overwhelmed and blasted away by the growing wave of energy. It spread outwards and sent many of them sprawling over the edges of the ship and into the harbor below. The energy itself continued to spread outwards, forming a circle of energy that completely enclosed both ships before dissipating into the night air.

While the sounds of random energy blasts and sword fighting echoed from above; Danny and Valerie silently snuck up along the docks until they came beside Youngblood's ship. They watched as a pirate fell from above and splashed into the water. "Well, I think we've found the place," Danny stated.

"This is good for us," Valerie informed him. "With them preoccupied, we can sneak aboard and free the others before we go after Dani and Captain Kid."

"No need to convince me," Danny said firmly. He grabbed hold of Valerie by her arm and phased her through the side of the ship into the lower deck. They became tangible and instantly were confronted with a slight problem.

They were on the bottom deck of the ship; across the room they had entered into was a large jail-like cage made of electrified green and pink energies. Inside lay Sam, Tucker, Nicole and Becky, bound and hog tied the way they had been captured; Sam was still wearing the Fenton Peeler she had been wearing at the mall. The problem they were facing; Jonny 13 sat in a chair next to the cage, snoring away loudly.

"This guy again?" Danny growled angrily.

"Shh," Valerie hushed him with a harsh scowl. They slunk across the wooden deck, the planks squeaking as they rushed for the energy cage. Luckily for them, they unknowingly stepped over a loose plank that would have made some noise had they touched it.

Danny energized his hands and placed them against two electric beams of energy that made the bars of the cell their friends were confided within. The two beams of energy were caught in his hands, opening a hole large enough for Valerie to jump through. She approached Becky, who was closest, and knelt by her side.

The young girl stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes to see the older girl kneeling by her side. The cloth in her mouth muffled her words, but Valerie puckered and placed her finger to her lips to silence the girl before she reached down and untied the cloth.

"How'd you find us?" the girl asked with no attempt to keep herself hushed.

"Shh," Valerie hushed her as she untied her hands, freeing them from behind her back before she scooted over to Sam who was the next closest. "We'll talk later," she whispered softly as she repeated her actions with the Gothic girl who stirred when she sensed the red huntress by her side. "We're busting you guys out of here," she whispered to the two of them after she untied the cloth around Sam's mouth.

"It's only been an hour," Sam coughed silently as Valerie untied her hands. "I wasn't expecting such a speedy rescue," she whispered.

"Well, time is of the essence," Valerie whispered as she moved over to Nicole who had long since been woken up and was waiting patiently for her turn to be untied. "With Dani working against us, we didn't have time to think of a full proof battle plan."

"Well, hopefully you have a plan for knocking some sense back into that puta," Nicole cussed silently. "I just jumped on board for this ghost hunting thing and we're not off to a really good start."

"We just have to remove those ruby ear rings and destroy them," Valerie whispered. "She'll return to her normal self when we do." She went to untie Tucker but like Jonny, he too was snoring away through the cloth tied around his face. "I think I'll leave him tied up until we get to safety," she sighed.

"Good idea," Sam whispered as she scavenged together a Fenton Thermos that has been tossed aside and an ecto-blaster. "We don't need him saying something that'll wake up sleeping beauty," she said as she eyed Jonny 13, still snoring away.

The four girls stepped through the hole in the energized cage that Danny had kept open; Valerie carried a sleeping Tucker on her shoulder. "After we get you to safety, we'll go after Dani," Danny informed them as they passed under his arms as he kept the hole open for them. "Without you guys they have no leverage over us."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked harshly, whispering to not wake Jonny. "You're not doing this alone," she informed him, sounding quite annoyed that he'd consider having her sit on the sidelines. "I'm gunna give that kid a piece of my mind," she shouted.

Jonny snorted in his sleep and mumbled something, making everyone jump fearfully. The hairs on the backs of their necks stood upright as they waited to see if he had woken up; lucky for them, he hadn't. They all scowled at Sam angrily as she smiled nervously.

"If you haven't noticed, we're trying to be discrete here," Danny reminded her before he turned to walk back to where he and Valerie phased through a minute before. Although, he didn't miss stepping on the loose floor plank this time, prying up the other end directly underneath the chair Jonny 13 sat in.

The plank, located directly beneath the front left leg of the chair, brought it up. "Huh?" Jonny gasped himself awake. He tried desperately to balance himself but he fell back anyway. "OWW!" he yelled as he rolled backwards and smacked his head against the wall behind him. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it. "Oww, that smarts," he groaned. He stopped rubbing his head and looked up to see the teens trying to make their escape. "YOU!" he shouted angrily.

"Uh oh, cover's blown guys!" Nicole shouted fearfully.

"If you haven't noticed, we're trying to be discrete here," Sam mocked what Danny had just said. He smiled nervously and raised his hands in defense. "Good going, you just did Tucker's job, and he's asleep!" she yelled.

Jonny energized his hands and aimed at the teens before he fired a pulsating ray of green energy in their direction. Valerie retaliated by leaning forward on her glider slightly, materializing a blue energy shield that protected them all by deflecting the energy ray into the side of the ship.

As soon as the energy barrier dissipated, Valerie raised her arm and made a fist. The black outlining of her suit on the back of her hand rose to reveal a concealed energy blasting weapon, aimed directly at Jonny. Beside her, Danny raised his hand and aimed his palm in Jonny's direction and charged it with energy as he formed it into a ball. Next to him, Sam raised her arm and charged the Fenton Peeler's blaster as she too aimed for Jonny.

All three fired simultaneously, blasting Jonny into the energized bars of the cage behind him. "YAAAAH!" he screamed in agony as the energy surged through him. He soon fell to the floor as smoke rolled off his clothes and hair. He barred his teeth and growled as he looked up at the teens. "Shadow!" he shouted. His ghostly shadow rose from the floor beneath him and hovered over him, barring his teeth in anger. "Attack!" he ordered, pointing at the teens.

His shadow smirked devilishly before he took off across the room, his arms out in front as he lunged straight for Danny in particular. Danny grinned as he pushed off the floor and charged his attacker. "Time for round two!" he mocked the shadow ghost as he pulled back his arm for a punch.

He threw a punch only for the shadow ghost to catch it and push his fist into the floor with enough force to shatter the wooden planks. As Danny pulled his hand free, splintering more wooden fragments, the shadow ghost wound up a punch and nailed Danny in the jaw, sending him through the ceiling and into the upper decks.

"Well, round two sure didn't last long," Nicole sighed, eyes wide as she looked up through the hole Danny had made when he went through the ceiling.

Jonny's shadow went from looking up through the hole, to smirking at the remaining teens. He looked over his shoulder before he manipulated a hole into his stomach just as Sam came up from behind and punched at him, only for her fist to plunge through the hole. He raised one of his hands to eye level; his sharpened fingertips lengthened before he swiped at the blaster portion of the Fenton Peeler covering her hand, effectively destroying it.

"Crud," Sam gulped nervously.

Jonny's shadow raised his other arm and swiped at her, knocking her back. He then looked for his next victim and laid his eyes on the fearful Becky as she backed herself against the wall. He extended out his tail and wrapped it around her waist.

"YAAAH!" she screamed as she was flung across the room and crashed into the opposite wall. A Fenton thermos she had been carrying clanged to the floor next to her.

"Alright dude, you askin' for a butt whoopin!" Valerie snarled at him. Several electronic boxes materialized in the air above her shoulders before they charged and fired at the shadow ghost. He gasped silently, fearfully, before the energy blasts struck him sending him through the wall of the ship.

His natural tendency to destroy things on contact didn't help the structural integrity of the ship's hull. An enormous hole had been blown in it, a splash of water revealed to them that he had fallen into the water, that would slow him down a little but not for long.

"I'll keep this guy off our tails!" Valerie shouted to the others. "By now, Danny's confronted the guys on the deck," she informed them. "You guys take care of this punk," she said, snarling at Jonny before she hoped onto her glider and sped out the hole in the wall.

Sam and Nicole exchanged nervous glances with each other before they glanced at the sleeping Tucker on the floor nearby. Sam then held up the damaged portion of the Fenton Peeler, the blaster in her hand had been damaged beyond use. Nicole had the only functioning weapon; she aimed at the ghost punk as he stumbled towards them, a wicked sneer spread across his mug.

"I don't see much of a threat between the two of you," he chuckled. "A scared child, too nervous to fire her weapon," he mocked. Nicole gulped nervously and began to sweat bullets. "What can a scared little girl do to me?" he asked.

"More than you realize," a voice came from behind him. His eyes bulged out of his head before he shot around and found Becky standing behind him with a Fenton Thermos aimed in his direction. She pushed the button, activating it, sending a blue beam of energy at him at quickly engulfed him. He put up no fight as he was sucked into the device, too speechless to even mutter an echoing final word. "How's that for a scared little girl, huh?" she asked with a grin as she screwed the top back onto the thermos.

"Quite impressive actually," Sam said in approval as she and Nicole rushed across the room to her side, a snoring Tucker held up by Sam as she lay him across one of her shoulders. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Neither did I," Becky said as her hands began to shake. "And, I'm scared of ghosts."

"Got caught up in the thrill huh?" Nicole chuckled. "Told yah you'd like it," she laughed as she punched her shoulder.

"I think I'm on board for this ghost hunting thing," Becky said, her enjoyment growing.

"Good, because with Tucker out of commission, Danny will need all the help we can give him," Sam informed the two girls as she raised her destroyed blaster to eye level, it let off several sparks. "Of course this suit is kinda useless as a weapon now," she sighed.

"Well, if these guys aren't that dangerous, then I can take them out," Nicole said as she held up her own ecto-blaster. "And Becky can trap them," she said as she looked over at Becky as she tossed the thermos up and down into the air before she dropped it. She scrambled to pick it up and held it behind her back as she grinned nervously. "If she can handle it," she added with a scowl.

* * *

"ARGH!" several pirate ghosts screamed and yelled as they fought up on the ship's main deck. Swords clashed and a few energy attacks were flung. Several of Barbossa's crew chased after Dani as she hopped across heads, jumping from person to person, playfully dodging swords and punches until she came to her target.

"You won't get away again Lassy," Barbossa shouted as he swung his sword. It sliced through the air, just missing Dani as she landed next to him. He swung again only for her to raise her hand, energized, and catch it. Her fingers wrapped around the metal blade and pulled it free from his hands. "Stealing another pirate's sword, that's cold, very cold of yah," Barbossa hissed angrily.

Dani tossed the sword into the air, flipping it before catching it by its hilt. She snickered as she brought it back and prepared to swing. She hissed and lunged for Barbossa. Suddenly, the deck exploded beneath her, sending large splinters of wood in all directions. Dani shielded herself from the debris by crossing her arms, but that didn't protect her when Danny smashed into her from beneath.

"YAAAAH!" they both screamed as they flew through the air. She let go of the sword and it flew through the air and out of view.

Dani hit the floor and back flipped into a fighting position. She growled and barred her teeth in anger. Danny fell back onto the deck and groaned in agony. "Whoa, so much for round two," he groaned as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He heard Dani growling and jumped to his feet, just dodging an energy blast from her. "WHOA! I think she may be getting better," he said to himself, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

"Grrr!" she growled through clenched teeth as her hands let off a green mist from her attack.

"Dani!" Youngblood suddenly called out. She gasped and looked in his direction where he was currently sword fighting with two of Barbossa's crew. "Get your sword and attack him!" he ordered her. "This is why I brought you aboard my ship," he reminded her as he grabbed one of the pirates by his arm and threw him into the other, forcing them to relinquish their swords as they clattered to the deck.

Dani did as she was ordered; she reached to her side but found she no longer carried her sword, only the sheath remained strapped to the belt loop of her suit's pants. She patted around for it aimlessly before Barbossa caught her attention by throwing her sword, sinking the length of the blade into the deck until only the hilt remained visible.

"Looking for something Missy?" he mocked her. She turned and scowled at the man before cocking an eyebrow. His sword, the one she had stolen from him, had become lodged through the center of his chest where his heart should have been after it was knocked out of her grip. He promptly removed it without hesitation and readied it once more, firmly. "What kind of pirate be ye if yar just gunna lose your sword?" he asked her.

Angered by his jargon, Dani swiped up her sword and dashed for the man, completely forgetting about Danny, leaving him to contemplate what had happened. He watched as they both engaged in slashing at each other with their swords, only for each swing and stroke to be blocked by the other. Being smaller, Dani hoped around the older man, doing back flips and even resorting to hovering to be on an even par with her foe.

"Well, I'll have a better chance at returning her to normal after I've eliminated the completion," Danny reminded himself. He turned to face the nearest pirate not currently in battle to find one of Youngblood's crew smirking in his direction as he slid the length of his sword's blade between his fingers. "Might as well keep myself preoccupied," he said with a grin as he got into a fighting stance.

"ARGH!" the pirate bellowed as he charged towards him. Danny was about to throw an energy ray at him when he charged past him and became engaged in battle with one of Barbossa's crew.

"What!" Danny shouted angrily. "It's like I'm invisible to these goons or something. Normally I'd use this to my advantage, but that's just irritating," he said with a scowl. He followed with his eyes as several more of Youngblood's crew rushed by him only for the sounds of swords clashing to emit from out of view. "That does it!" he shouted angrily.

He brought back his arm and charged a powerful attack before thrusting his arm forward, sending off several rays of energy. Beams of energy flew across the deck striking pirates from both sides. Bones exploded in all directions and body parts littered the deck. He jumped into the air as two of Barbossa's crew attacked him after realizing he was attacking them all. Avoiding their assault Danny wound back and fired another barrage of energy rays in Youngblood's direction. The kid pirate went wide eyed before he and several others were blasted away.

He soon descended to the deck again and picked up a sword that had been dropped by one of the others. He grabbed the hilt in one hand and the blade in another; using his paranormal strength he bent it into the shape of a boomerang and immediately flung it. It spun across the deck like the blades of a helicopter, sawing its way through the air before coming to rest in the side of Barbossa's head, knocking him off his feet leaving a startled Dani to contemplate what had happened.

She gawked at her fallen foe as her sword dropped to her side. "Time to remove those ear rings," Danny said in a low growl. She turned to face him as he stood some distance away, scowling at the young ghost girl. She growled at him and readied her sword once more. "Don't think for a second that I'm gunna let you continue down this path in life," he warned her.

"She doesn't think," someone groaned. Both Phantoms looked down as Barbossa stumbled to his feet. "She only ever does what she is told to do." He grabbed the hilt of the sword in his head and ripped it free, like something out of a slasher flick. He eye balled Danny and did not look pleased. "Be thankful that wasn't permanent boy," he warned him harshly as the side of his face magically healed itself within a matter of seconds.

"Sorry dude," Danny apologized, "but I'm not too fond of you pirates and it was the only way to get the two of you to stop fighting each other," he explained. "I just want to return my sister to the way she's supposed to be," he said eyeballing Dani as she looked back and forth between them, frantically trying to figure out which of them was going to attack first, or which she should attack first.

"Ahh, the same thing we want but for different reasons," Barbossa concluded with a wicked grin, revealing his severally unhygienic teeth. "We want the ear rings destroyed, you want the girl and I want her removed from my sight, we both get what we want."

"Alliance?" Danny asked as he charged his hands for an attack.

"Agreed," Barbossa said after a few seconds of hesitation. "Alright ya scurvy dogs!" he shouted to several of his crew members who were currently fighting off Youngblood. "Keep that thieving brat company while we work our magic," he ordered them.

"Work this old man!" Youngblood snapped at him. His hook reshaped itself into a slingshot so he could fire upon his attackers. As soon as they were out of the picture, he turned on Barbossa and took aim. He fired a barrage of red energy balls at the older pirate. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke, before Youngblood re-aimed at Danny who was a bit preoccupied dodging Dani as she swung her sword at him. "Curse that girl," he seethed angrily. "If she can't do the job, then I'll have to step in and do it myself," he growled as he lowered his weapon.

"The same goes for if my low-life of a crew is incapable of detaining a child," Barbossa growled from behind him. Youngblood gasped when he turned around and was faced with his foe again. Escaped from the smoke cloud, Barbossa attacked him with furiosity. Youngblood blocked by raising his slingshot again, catching Barbossa's sword.

"A child that is more ghost than human," Youngblood taunted him. He suddenly went intangible and phased through the older pirate, making him stumble forward. He turned and faced his foe again as they exchanged blows with their swords.

"We humans can be rather impressive actually," Barbossa taunted him.

High above the town, the thick cloud cover cleared away allowing the full moon to shine brightly. All of Barbossa's pirate crew suddenly underwent a change; their humanoid bodies gave way, morphed. Their skin and muscle disappeared, leaving behind bony skeletons and tattered clothing. Even they seemed surprised by the change but soon came to accept the change, smirking as Youngblood's crew suddenly began to withdraw in shock.

"Whoa," Danny gawked as he looked around the deck at Barbossa's skeleton crew. "Night of the living dead."

Dani took this moment to use his distraction to her advantage. She swung her sword but he jumped back to avoid being sliced through his stomach. Getting nowhere with attacking him like a pirate, she tossed the sword aside and tackled him to the deck. Danny grabbed her by her arms to hold her back as she tried to scratch out his eyes.

Running footsteps were heard coming before a hatch door in the deck swung open and Nicole and Becky jumped out with ecto-blaster and Fenton Thermos ready, Sam appeared behind them with a still unconscious Tucker sleeping on her shoulder. "Don't worry Danny, the cavalry has arrived!" Sam shouted heroically.

It was at this time that they got their first look on the skeleton pirate crews. Skeleton pirates from both sides glared at the girls and snarled. The color drained from all of their faces before they screamed bloody murder, this was enough to wake Tucker. "Wha," he said as he slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked as he raised his heavy eyes, the stars flying around his head doing nothing to prevent him from seeing what had scared the others. "YAAAAH!" he screamed at the sight of Barbossa's skeleton pirate crew. "I've woken up into a nightmare!"

Across the deck, Danny continued to struggle against Dani as she lashed out at him, his grip on her wrists the only thing keeping her from sinking her fingers into him. Getting nowhere, he decided to use her attack against her. Instead of pushing her back, he pulled her forward, shocking her. He then pushed back with all his might and made her hit herself with one of her hands.

"YAAAH!" she screeched as she grabbed for the side of her face where Danny made her hit herself. She stumbled back only to be kicked by Danny in the gut as he spun around and preformed a round-house kick. She flew backwards, knocking others off their feet before she crashed into the ship's mast.

She fell to the deck in a heap but recovered quickly. She looked up at Danny from across the deck and snarled. Her look of anger quickly changed to one of horror when Danny smirked and tossed one of the ruby ear rings into the air before catching it and crushed it. She looked to her side and realized her right ear lobe was leaking green blood. When Danny forced her to hit herself, he tore one of the ear rings out.

"Hmm, let's see how tough you are with one fewer of these things," Danny taunted her as he tilted his hand and released the ruby colored dust as it poured from his fist and wafted away into the night air.

"NOOOO!" Youngblood and Barbossa shouted in horror.

"Without both ear rings, he can't maintain control over her!" Barbossa shouted fearfully.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Danny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Without my control, she's just like most other ghosts Phantom," Youngblood scorned him. "She'll become a renegade, attacking anything and everything she can until she is stopped forcibly," he informed him. "At least I could order her to stop; now, she follows her own orders."

This struck Danny like a lightning strike, his eyes widened as his attention shot back to Dani as she began to laugh maniacally. She looked down towards the deck so her hair blocked her face from view. "Thank you brother," she hissed. She looked up and her hair moved away from her face revealing that her once solid crimson red eyes had developed dark pupils. "Now my actions are my own."

"Good going Danny," Sam scolded him from nearby after she, Tucker and the two girls regained their composure.

"How was I supposed to know removing one ear ring at a time would make her even worse than before?" he retaliated.

"Alright scallywags, capture her!" Youngblood orders his men.

"Ye too!" Barbossa ordered his crew. "Remove the other ear ring!"

"ARGH!" pirates from both sides hollered as they raced across the deck towards the girl, swords drawn.

"Heehee," Dani snickered. Energy built up in the soles of her feet before she released it, rocketing herself across the deck to meet her attackers head on. She caught them by surprise, clothes-lining several of them and frightening others into running away fearing for their afterlives. Some fled beneath the deck while others jumped overboard.

"What is wrong with all of ye!" Barbossa barked madly. "Can't take out one little girl!"

"This little girl is mutinying," Dani snickered after blasting away the last of her attackers. "I'm taking command of this fishing vessel," she shouted triumphantly.

"Hey!" Youngblood shouted angrily. "This is my ship!" he yelled as he made a fist and shook it in the air.

Suddenly, Dani appeared at his side with an evil smirk spread across her face. "Not anymore," she sneered. She energized her fist and pulled it back as the energy in her hand began to pulsate and send off sparks.

"Huh?" Youngblood gasped before she thrust her fist forward, releasing a powerful blast of energy. "YAAAAAH!" he screamed as he was blasted across the deck. He crashed into the ship's mast smashing it, sending splinters scattering across the deck. Pirates from both sides scattered in all directions as the ship's sail fell onto the deck, trapping several of them.

A sword came up through the black sail, ripping it open enough for Barbossa to stand upright. "Will someone please get that ear ring off the girl!" he shouted his demand angrily.

Several pirates from his skeleton crew, as well as Youngblood's, glanced at each other nervously before they charged across the deck with swords drawn. Several stopped cold when they were confronted by Sam and Nicole. They shot quick glances at each other as they cocked the ecto-blasters they held before smirking confidently.

While they started an onslaught with the two pirate crews; Youngblood shredded the sail to his ship which had fallen on top of him. "She better think twice if she thinks she can mutiny and take my crew," he hissed. He heard someone cough and turned to face Becky as she held a charged Fenton Thermos on him.

"She should've made you walk the plank, but I think I'll send you to the brig instead," she taunted him before she pushed the button to activate the thermos.

"Curses!" Youngblood shouted angrily as he was sucked into the thermos, is voice echoing until it had vanished within the confines of the thermos.

Becky capped the thermos with a smile on her face. "One down, several to go," she said quite confidently as she glanced back at the others.

Shots flew in all directions as Dani waited for the oncoming assault that would never come now, they had all become caught up in fleeing from Sam and Nicole as they blasted them off the deck of the ship. She was beginning to grow impatient with the so called pirate crew. "I'm gunna need to find a new crew," she grumbled under her breath.

"Or maybe you just need to give up on the pirate business," Danny was heard taunting from behind her. Her eyes flared and she shot around to face him. "You're not making a very good captain for your crew."

"This coming from the captain of Team Phantom who couldn't even stop his sister from turning on him," Dani taunted him.

"And as Captain, I'm relinquishing you of your command," Danny shouted harshly. He pushed off the deck and charged her, catching her off guard with an energized punch that struck the deck, missing her when she jumped to dodge. He then twisted his body around his shoulder, landing a powerful kick to her stomach that sent her reeling backwards across the deck.

After knocking over several pirates from both crews, she stood and dusted herself off. "Much better," she snickered. "You're not going as easy on me as you were earlier."

"As much as I care for you Dani, I have to do whatever it takes to get that ear ring off you," Danny declared. "Even if it means going all out!" And with that declaration, he pushed off the deck again and charged her with energy building in his hands.

"Fine, all out it is then," Dani accepted his challenge. "But let's see if yours is enough." She pushed off the deck and charged him. Like him, she charged energy into her hands as well as her feet. A wicked grin spread across her face as she brought both legs up, both arms forward and unleashed a powerful wave of energy that comprised of all four attacks fused into one.

"WHOA!" Danny shouted, halting his charge in mid-flight. "YAAAAH!" he screamed as he was struck with the wave of energy she had released. The wave of energy was enough to blow up half of the ship before it sent Danny flying across half of the harbor in the direction of the nearby fairgrounds just outside town.

Upon the destruction of half of Youngblood's ship everybody else began to freak. "Abandon ship!" Barbossa called out to his crew. "Get back to the Pearl!" he ordered. "We're keeping to the code!"

Sam, Tucker, Nicole and Becky watched in confusion as Barbossa's crew scurried back to their ship while the rest of Youngblood's crew jumped ship, or at least what was left of it. They watched fearfully as Dani took flight and flew off towards the fairgrounds where she would continue her fight with Danny.

"Common dude, it's all up to you," Tucker said, as if rooting for Danny from there would help him in any way.

"How are we supposed to get down from here?" Becky asked as she looked over the edge of the flying ship. "We're a little too high to jump off."

Sam answered her question by rummaging through an old wooden chest that sat nearby. "Can you climb?" she asked as she held up a long rope tied into a large circle.

* * *

Over in the fairgrounds, Danny rubbed his head after Dani had blasted him off of the ship. He had hit the snow covered ground hard and was now lying in a small impact crater as the snow that had been lifted began to settle down. "Wow. She's gotten stronger. A lot stronger," he said as he looked back up into the sky and saw what remained of Youngblood's ship hovering in the distance.

He soon heard something rushing toward him. He jumped just in time to dodge Dani as she descended and stomped the ground, sending cracks radiating outwards and bringing up more snow. She sprung back up into the air and hovered over him with her arms crossed. "Face it Danny. You can't beat me," she mocked him.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm stronger than you and you know it," Danny yelled in response. "Now let's stop this senseless fighting and turn you back so you can rejoin the team."

"I AM NOT…GOING TO REJOIN…YOUR…TEAM!" she yelled as she charged up her hands and flew at Danny as fast as she could. Before he could react, she made a swift downward cut across his face, causing him to fly backwards into a cotton candy hut.

"She was never this good when we'd train together," he said to himself as he sat up off the ground. He looked up and noticed he had a beehive hair due made out of pink and blue cotton candy. He pulled it off his head and tossed it aside. "I've got to stop her now before things get out of hand." He stood up and flew out of the cotton candy stand and floated above it as he searched the area for Dani. "Now, where did she go?" he asked himself as he looked around frantically.

"Look behind you, you fool," Dani yelled out. Danny turned with a startled look as Dani threw a pulsating energy ball at him. It hit him in the stomach, blasting him back several feet into the wall of another food stand. His eyes shot open and glowed bright green as he gritted his teeth in anger. Now he was mad. "So big brother…how does it feel to be beaten up by a twelve year old girl?" she half yelled, mocking him as she shot another energy blast at him; but he wasn't going easy on her anymore.

With one arm, he deflected the blast away. It exploded upon hitting the ground on the other side of the park. He then took flight straight at her at full speed with his fists glowing with a green mist. "Sorry about this Dani…but you need some sense knocked into you," he yelled as his glowing fist made contact with his clones face.

The punch was hard enough to send her flying sky high. Danny took off as fast as he could to intercept her. He flew in front of her and prepared for a powerful kick.

Dani opened her eyes and screamed as Danny kicked her in the stomach. After he withdrew his foot, she clenched her stomach. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide in bewilderment. She looked up at Danny with a look of evil in her eyes, but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" she asked herself. Then he answered her question by coming up from underneath her and grabbed her leg. She gasped moments before he started spinning her in a super fast circle. He released her, sending her to the ground. She was moving too fast to be seen. A black and white blur crashed through the ceiling of the control room for the roller coaster.

After crashing into the wooden floor of the control room, Dani sat on her legs and held herself up with her arms in a push-up position. She looked up and eyed the frozen levers that controlled the roller coaster, icicles dangled off them from the cold. She got up and activated the controls. She pushed a few buttons and pulled on a metal lever that controlled the speed of the ride, shattering the ice that covered it.

She put it in the highest speed and broke off the handle so it couldn't be stopped. "Let's see how he likes what I have prepared for him," she said angrily as she flew up through the hole that she made when she crashed through the ceiling. Floating above the building she looked up to see Danny flying straight at her. She still had the lever in her hands. She infused it with energy and got into a batting position. "Batter up," she yelled as Danny drew closer to her.

Unable to react in time, she hit Danny with the lever, sending him flying towards the roller coasters tracks. He landed on the tracks with his back to the direction the coaster would eventually be coming from. He had one foot on each rail of the coaster as he rubbed his face where she hit him with the lever.

"ARGH!" Danielle cried out as she flew at Danny as fast as she could. She held the lever like a sword and brought it down on Danny when she got within reach of him, but he thought quickly and formed an ice sword and blocked the attack.

With a few simple moves, he spun the lever out of her hands, sending it falling to the snow covered ground twenty feet below. She landed on the tracks a few feet in front of him. She stood in a battle ready stance as Danny held the ice sword in front of himself.

With a swift kick, she spun her entire body and kicked the sword out of his hands, shattering it on impact with her foot. She then charged her hands with energy and jumped at him.

Danny charged up his hands as well and caught her hands with his. They interlocked their fingers and squeezed the others hands as tightly as they could while at the same time holding back each other's power with their own.

"I don't see why you just can't give up Dani," Danny said to her as he struggled to hold her back. "I can make you change your ways. Just give me a chance?" he pleaded with her.

"This was my decision Danny," she said to him with her teeth gritted. "Maybe this will teach you to leave me alone."

Then using a boost of energy from her feet, she acted as a rocket and pushed against Danny. He held her at bay, but the force of her pushing was pushing him back as well, mainly due to the tracks he was standing on being covered with ice. Then she did a front flip over his shoulders while their hands remained intertwined. She landed on the rails behind Danny, pulling his arms backwards, over his own shoulders. Using her own arms as leverage, she bent forwards and threw Danny over her own shoulders, straight at the roller coaster that was hurtling at them.

"YAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he flew at the fast moving coaster. He crashed into it head on. The force of the crash sent him flying off the tracks. He flew backwards several hundred feet and fell nearly twenty feet to the ground. He landed on his back, leaving another small crater in the ground and raising more snow into the air.

After the dust and dirt had settled, Danny slowly opened his eyes. He didn't have time to think about what happened though, because Dani had phased the roller coaster off the tracks and had lifted the whole thing into the air. "Dodge this," she yelled as she threw it at him. It flew at him like a missile.

Before it hit him, he put up an energy barrier in the shape of a dome. The flying projectile bounced off the top and crashed a few feet away from him. He sighed with relief as he let down the barrier, only to have Dani fly at him again. She punched him in the stomach. But instead of denting into the ground further, she simply turned them both intangible when she made contact with him. They both phased through the ground to come back up elsewhere.

* * *

Several energy blasts splashed into the harbor as Jonny 13's shadow raced across the surface, easily maneuvering around the energy blasts coming from one of many weapons that could materialize from Valerie's suit. She rode on her glider, skimming across the surface of the water as she gave chase to the shadow ghost.

"And I thought chasing a shadow was just an expression," she seethed with anger as she fired off dozen of shots. With such rapid fire, she had no time to aim properly; all of her shots missed, splashing down into the water. "No matter how hard I chase it, I can never catch it!"

Jonny's shadow looked back at the red clad ghost huntress and growled with a sinister grin before it took a sharp turn, dodging yet another barrage of energy blasts. Valerie nearly fell off her glider trying to copy the sharp turn, but managed to keep her footing before following the shadow ghost into the nearby fairgrounds.

It was easier for it to hide from her in here, what with all of the food huts and rides casting shadows all over the place in the moon light. The first place it tried to take refuge in was a closed hotdog stand; it phased though the wall and vanished from sight. Lucky for it, Valerie couldn't follow as easily.

"That's fine," Valerie said with a grin upon ending her chase outside the food stand. "I'll just blast my way in," she said as three floating boxes materialized above her shoulder. Suddenly the wall exploded outward and the hotdog cooker flew out at her, shooting off steaming hotdogs in her direction. "YAAAH!" she screamed as she dove for cover.

She hit the ground hard as the hot dog cooker flew over her head and crashed through a window to a popcorn stand; the heat from the cooker enough to pop any kernels still inside the stand. Valerie covered her head with her arms as popcorn began to multiply like rabbits, converging on the entire area.

Jonny's shadow emerged from the hotdog stand and hovered over the girl as popcorn flew in all directions. It smirked down at her and growled in a low hum. It flew off only to be chased after by a barrage of energy blasts. "Grrrr!" Valerie growled as she lowered her arm after firing after the shadow ghost. The blaster sank back into her suit on the back of her hand as she pushed herself off the ground. "You're not getting away that easily!" she shouted after it. The jet pack on her back fired and she was once again giving chase to the shadow ghost.

Choosing a new weapon to fight back with, a large bazooka-like materialized in her hands. She charged it and tried to take aim at the shadow ghost as it led her on a chase across the fairgrounds. She didn't want to waste a shot because it was moving too fast for her to get a good shot.

Before she ever got the chance to even aim properly, the shadow ghost led her in circles around and into the controls of several rides. It phased into the controls for the tilt-a-whirl and left it smoking and sparking. The ride lit up and began spinning uncontrollably. The brightness of the lights was enough to drive it off to the next ride. "Huh?" Valerie questioned as she followed him to the next ride.

The Ferris wheel stood in the center of the fairgrounds as several small explosions went off in the distance. Valerie followed the shadow ghost to the large control booth where it phased through and activated the large ride. The giant wheel lit up and began to spin.

"Whoa!" Valerie gasped, coming to yet another halt in mid-flight. "If this guy destroys this thing, it'll affect the rest of the fair," she realized fearfully. The Ferris wheel began to spin faster and faster, much faster than safety regulations would ever allow. Soon, all of the carriages began to blur together.

Jonny's shadow phased out of the control booth and hissed when it was overcome by all of the lights being emitted by the giant wheel. It growled angrily as it flew for the center point and phased through it. The entire wheel began shaking uncontrollably as the bolts and welds began to snap. Without any stable support, the entire wheel broke free from its struts and rolled freely across the ground at great speed.

"WHAAAA!" Valerie screamed as her jetpack rocketed her up. She flew across the circumference of the speeding wheel as it sped underneath her. Her path was suddenly blocked by Jonny's shadow ghost. It appeared rising over the curve of the giant wheel, its claw-like fingers outstretched and its mouth wide open in a large grin to reveal its fangs.

It slashed at her, making her lose her grip on her bazooka and sending her careening uncontrollably several hundred feet through the air. She was least expecting to crash into the top of the water slide. Her jetpack carried her down one of the several slides; without any water, the ride was rather bumpy for the ghost huntress.

She crashed into the inside walls of the slide, the tunnel bounced her around as she zoomed down the inside as fast as her jetpack would carry her. She was launched out of the bottom of the tube and crashed into the empty concrete pool. The high speed Ferris wheel sped by before it was heard crashing into something large and made of metal, possibly another ride.

She looked up as the shadow ghost hovered high over her; it looked down on her mockingly before it charged. "Eat lasers!" Valerie shouted as she raised her arm and made a fist, aiming for the oncoming shadow ghost. Six spheres on rods emerged from around her wrist. They began sparking with electricity and began glowing bright pink before they released a wave of light energy. The shadow ghost screeched in agony when it became engulfed in the light. "Huh?" she questioned herself as she began to go back through her thoughts.

He was scared off by the lights from the other rides throughout the park, of course, being a shadow he must have been weakened by them. He needed to hide in the shadows to regain his strength.

"Bright light weakens it," she realized. "Thanks for the heads up Danny," she growled. Apparently he had forgotten to tell her of that little detail about this special ghost.

Finally the shadow ghost had had enough and fled but not before Valerie had gotten back to her feet. Her glider rematerialized under her feet and she gave chase once more, this time using its weakened state to get ahead of it. She cut him off and blasted him with another wave of light energy. It screeched in agony and fled again only for Valerie to cut it off once more.

This continued a few times before the shadow ghost finally managed to find a safe, dark place to hide. After receiving another blast of light from the teen, it took refuge in a dark tunnel in the side of a rock face. Valerie flew in behind it only to find that the short tunnel was a dead end, and the ghost was nowhere to be seen.

"Darn it!" she cussed angrily. "I almost had him!" Suddenly he made his reappearance; he had formed to the inside of the tunnel, surrounding her with his entire body. "YAAAH!" she screamed as he enclosed his form around her, hiding her from sight.

It smirked victoriously before its grin was wiped off. It looked down at its stomach before it began screeching in pain again. It grabbed its head and appeared to pull on its horn-like appendages as bright pink light began emitting from its mouth and eyes. Its entire body soon began to emit pink light before it exploded.

Valerie emerged from the shadow's darkness; her entire suit glowing brightly. The red lining across her entire suit appeared to be glowing bright red. The shadow reformed itself at the back of the dead end tunnel, shielding its eyes from the light her suit was emitting.

"Perhaps it was something you ate," she taunted the shadow. It growled but she only snickered as the light she was emitting grew brighter. The shadow slowly backed away until it had reached the end of the tunnel. "You turn on anything that is off, and you break anything that is already on," Valerie recollected from what it did to the Ferris wheel. "You might want to find something to shield yourself," she suggested to it through a weak laugh.

The shadow ghost didn't seem to quite understand, but a weak glowing light from behind it caught its attention. It turned and realized that when it backed into the tunnel, it touched a flat pane of glass. Valerie snickered as she raised her hand and pushed an unseen button on the side of her helmet that suddenly darkened her mask.

From outside the rock face, Valerie flew out of the tunnel just before a giant beam of white hot light emerged from the tunnel, followed by the screeching agony of the shadow ghost. She looked back just as the shadow ghost fled the tunnel but not before the intensity of the light ripped it to shreds, leaving not a single trace behind. Even its screeches of pain echoed away until nothing but light remained.

Valerie looked up into the sky to reveal that the tunnel had actually been a house for a high powered search light used for the fair's nighttime light show. "Guess he'll be having a bright future after all," she punned with a slight snicker. "Now to find Danny and see how he's doing with Captain Dani." And with that, her glider's rockets fired and she sped across the fairgrounds.

* * *

Continuing from where their fight had left them, Danny and Captain Dani phased out of the ground. Dani appeared to have punched Danny out of the ground. After they turned tangible, he looked down from his position in the air. Dani flew up so she was at equal level with him. She began punching him rapidly in the stomach, her punches so fast, her arms appeared to be nothing but blurs.

She stopped punching and kicked him in the chin with her foot. He floated backwards a little as he held his mouth in pain. She flew up to him and floated a little above him. He looked up at her just as she charged a fist with energy. "Now leave me alone," she yelled at him demandingly before she punched him in the face sending him falling back to the ground.

He span in the air a few times before landing on his feet. Upon landing, yet another small crater formed around him and more snow had become uplifted. He stood up and watched Dani descend down to the ground in front of him. She stopped her descent about a foot above the ground. She crossed her arms and scowled at him.

"What makes you think you can make me change Danny?" she asked him. "Do you really think that I'll just let you remove this?" she asked as she pointed her thumb up at the remaining ear ring. "You're just wasting your time."

"I'm not giving up until that thing is destroyed," Danny said in a low growl as he took a defensive stance. "You're coming back with me, even if I have to tear your whole ear off!" he yelled just as his hands became infused with enough energy to make them pulsate and spark.

She eyed the energy in his hands and called his bluff by acting nervous, but the grin on her face told Danny she wasn't buying the light show. "Now Danny…let's be reasonable. You wouldn't want to hurt your little sister now would you?" she asked, seemingly nervous, but Danny knew better.

"To make you change your ways and to save you from a life of evil," he said with a stern face. "YES!" he said sounding very serious.

Dani gasped and prepared to fly away upon learning that he wasn't bluffing as she had believed, but Danny was too faster for her. He made two copies of himself that grabbed her by her arms and held her still while the original Danny walked up to her.

"NO!" she yelled as he reached out to grab the ear ring. "You won't take me alive," she yelled. She then spun in a circle; causing all three Danny's to collide with each other. The two holding her let go and fused back with the original Danny as he fell to the ground after being hit by his copies.

She took off into the air at full speed and flew away from the scene. Danny stood up and took flight after her. She was just as fast as he was so he was able to keep up with her, but he couldn't gain any new ground. He squeezed his hands into fists as he thought to himself, 'So close. Man I really need some help.'

"Leave me alone Danny," she demanded as she looked back at him. She fired an ecto-blast at him but he dodged out of the way with much ease.

"Not a chance Dani," he responded. "I'm going to remove that ear ring whether you want me to or not." He fired a blast at her, but she dodged it easily as well. She growled back at him, a big mistake because now she wasn't paying attention to where she was flying.

Suddenly she was hit by a red ecto-blast from above. She screamed as she crash landed on the ground. She stood up and looked up to see what hit her. Valerie floated just above her with a smoking gun at her side. Danny descended down next to her. "I was wondering when you'd decide to join," he said to her playfully.

"Well I'm not going to let you have all the fun," she said with a grin. She looked at Dani who looked back at her frightfully. "So…haven't stuck it to her yet huh?" she asked Danny, referring to the ear ring that still hung from her ear.

"I almost did, but she took off. That's when you decided to jump in," he told her.

"And you're not going to either," Dani yelled at them as she covered the ear ring with one of her hands. She tried to take off again, but Valerie shot her out of the sky with her gun. She tumbled to the ground after being hit.

"Think again Captain Brat," Valerie said as her gun continued smoking from the attack.

"Don't call me a brat!" she yelled at Valerie. She shot an ecto-blast at them but missed when they dodged out of the way. After getting to her feet, Valerie shot at her again, only this time, Dani was ready.

She went intangible so the blast went right through her. "HA! You missed me," Dani mocked her as she became tangible. She stuck her thumbs in her ears and rasp-berried at them.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Danny's head. He smirked at Dani before leaning in close to Valerie and whispered to her so only she could hear him. Valerie nodded along as he told her his plan. When he was done, she smirked at Dani as well. "Really!" she said, sounding interested.

"What are you about to do?" Dani asked nervously as a weak grin spread across her face.

Danny raised his hand and took aim at Dani. Valerie did the same thing with her own wrist ray. They both started firing rapidly at her, but again she went intangible.

"HA! You can't hit me if I'm intangible," she mocked them.

"Maybe so Dani," Danny said to her. "But if I remember correctly, this little trick worked on you back in gym class earlier today," he reminded her.

Dani's eyes suddenly widened with this realization. He was right, well partially, and she called him out on it. "You're forgetting Danny," she taunted him. "I was unable to hold my intangibility because I was in my human form," she reminded him. "With my ghost form comes more power and the ability to do this."

She put up her arms and suddenly became surrounded in a dome of ecto-energy that deflected all of their energy blasts back at them. "Duck!" Danny yelled as he tackled Valerie to the ground as their energy blasts whizzed by them and exploded with the ground.

"Oh man," Valerie groaned as she rubbed her head. "I really thought that was going to work," she admitted.

"After her!" Danny yelled angrily as he pointed towards the sky where Dani had taken off. She fled the scene, but they were right behind her.

Slowly, Dani began to lose power and was slowing down considerably. Her use of the ecto-energy barrier was enough to drain her energy significantly. She barely had any practice with it and was still learning how to conserve energy for such a technique. But she still managed to keep a lead over Danny and Valerie.

"Valerie, can't you fire some ghost catching nets at her or something?" Danny asked frantically. "We can't afford to let her get away again."

"You must have read my mind," she replied with a scowl as she pulled out a gun and fired three ghost nets at the ghost girl, but Dani heard Danny tell Valerie to fire them. She dodged out of the way easily.

'I've got to lose these two now,' Dani thought to herself. She looked down onto the fairground as they continued to fly over it. She looked left and right hoping to find a good hiding spot. "A-ha," she gasped when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Fire!" Danny said as Valerie shot three more nets at her. She looked back and saw the nets coming. She dodged out of the way of all three once again.

As she flew away, she looked back at Danny and Valerie. "You can't get me if you don't know which me to get," she taunted them. She then dove out of the sky and phased through the roof of a building in the middle of the fair grounds.

Danny followed close behind her and phased through the roof after her. Valerie couldn't do the same and so had to go around, luckily they were at the front of the building. She came around and through the front door just as Danny landed on the floor of the building just inside the entrance. "What did she mean by, 'You can't get me if you don't know which me to get'?" Valerie asked in confusion. They both looked around the building and quickly realized where they were.

"The House of Mirrors," Danny said with disappointment. "This is going to make things a lot easier," he said sarcastically.

"Gotta admit, she is one smart cookie," Valerie said as she looked around at the hundreds of mirrors that surrounded them.

Dani's reflection appeared in all of the mirrors in the room. Danny and Valerie suddenly realized they were surrounded by hundreds of Dani's. "You'll never find me now," she mocked them. She laughed as Danny and Valerie looked around frantically for the real Dani.

"We'll see about that," Danny said in anger. He shot an ecto-blast at one of the Dani's only to end up shattering a mirror into a million pieces.

"Ha-ha, do you have any idea how many years of bad luck you just picked up?" Dani laughed at him, sounding rather amused.

"Too bad I don't believe in those superstitions," Danny said out loud. Dani only continued to laugh at him. Growing angry, he tightened his hands into fists.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Valerie asked him. "If we go in there and search, she's gunna run and get away. And we can't destroy all of these mirrors one at a time. That'll take too long."

"Valerie, get behind me," he ordered her.

"What…why?" she responded.

"Just get behind me and cover your ears," he said as he used one of his hands to push her behind him. He then began to take in a deep breath.

Dani stopped laughing and all of the reflections grew nervous expressions. "Uh-oh!" Dani said sounding frightened.

When Danny exhaled, he unleashed his Ghostly Wail. The power of the attack began shattering mirrors instantly. After a few seconds, all of the mirrors in the building had shattered, leaving Dani standing in the middle of the room.

All of the glass shattering had cut her up pretty badly. Her eyes were closed tight and she was covering her ears with her hands, desperately trying to keep out the noise Danny was emitting. "Danny, please stop," she pleaded with him, but he kept up his attack. Another few seconds passed by and the wallpaper began to peel away. "AHHHHH!" Dani screamed as she dropped to her knees. Before too long the walls and the ceiling gave way from the magnitude of Danny's Ghostly Wail. The walls and roof flew away leaving them standing in the open. "DANNY!" she screamed out as she leaned forward so her forehead touched the ground. The sound was too much for her to withstand.

Grieving in pain, she gave out a blood curtailing scream as the force of Danny's attack shattered the ear ring into dust, blowing the particles away as well as what was left of the building they were in.

Danny finally let off his attack. The green sound waves disappeared and the sound subsided as he fell to his hands and knees and changed back into his human form. Valerie appeared behind him and kneeled down beside him. "What an attack!" she complimented. "She didn't stand a chance. You really showed her whose boss."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Danny said as he stood up.

Dani moaned as she wobbled back and forth before she collapsed the rest of the way to the ground. Loss of too much energy resulted in her transformation back into her human form. She had enough energy to open her eyes when Danny and Valerie appeared at her side. "Danny?" she whispered. "What happened?" she asked.

"You mean you don't remember a thing?" Valerie asked, sounding shocked and baffled.

"The last thing I remember was being attacked by Youngblood," Danielle admitted. She managed to find the strength to sit up, with Danny's aid. "What happened?" she repeated herself, this time sounding more worried considering the wounds all three of them had sustained.

"We'll tell you about it later," Danny chuckled. All three of them couldn't help but laugh together as the scene faded away into the near future.

* * *

A locker door is slammed shut by a heavily bandaged hand; the view turned to show the hand was Danielle's. She held a few books in her other arm and moved them to the front where she grabbed onto them with both arms. She was heavily bandaged all over, namely her arms and face, likely from all of the cuts sustained from the shattering mirrors. She looked rather bummed, but that changed when she was confronted.

"So, how goes Capitán Dani?" Nicole taunted her with a gleeful grin. Becky stood by her side and had the same gleeful smirk, but said nothing.

"For the last time, I have no memory of what happened, and I was excused for those actions," she reminded them harshly. "I wasn't of my normal state of mind; I was under someone else's control."

"Oh common, we're just teasing you," Becky reassured her, waving it off like a bad smell. "Besides, if it wasn't for you being Shanghaied, I don't think I would have found fighting ghosts to be so fun," she admitted.

"Yeah, you going renegado helped us come to a decision," Nicole added. "Granted, Sam and Tucker were also a great influence, but we've come to the conclusion that if you're gunna be fighting ghosts, you need our help."

"We're joining the team," Becky half shouted with excitement, catching the attention of many students visiting their own nearby lockers. She slunk back and tried to seem small to hide herself from further embarrassment.

"Dude, we were cool," Nicole scolded her for her outburst, further shaming her.

"Well, I'm glad you guys have agreed to this," Danielle admitted. "I mean, soon Jazz will be going off to school elsewhere and Danny and his friends won't be far behind her."

"We'll be the new Equipo Fantasma," Nicole cheered quietly as she brought Danielle and Becky into an embrace.

"Ugh, translation?" Danielle asked nervously.

"Oh," Nicole said realizing they didn't speak Spanish. "We'll be the new Team Phantom," she translated as requested.

"By the time it's time for us to protect this town when the others are gone, we'll have plenty of experience under our belts," Becky cheered, much more quietly this time.

"Until then, we'll be working alongside Danny and his friends," Danielle reminded them. "I'm still learning myself." Then a sudden thought hit her. "Because of how young we are, you guys will have to keep this a secret from your parents until the time is right," she advised them. "Otherwise, they could put an end to the whole plan."

"Not a problem," Becky said without hesitation. "My parents have been spending a lot of alone time together. I don't think they'll even notice if I sneak out for a few hours each night."

"And my mother hasn't set a determined curfew for me," Nicole admitted happily. "As long as I don't join up in a dangerous gang," she added.

"Well you're part of our little gang," Becky reminded her.

"And based on the stories I've been told of the things Danny has done, things could get pretty dangerous," Danielle added.

"I meant gang life!" Nicole snapped quietly so as not to draw attention. "And besides, if we'll be working alongside your brother I don't think we have much to worry about. At least I'm not."

"I just don't want a repeat of this weekend," Becky said shyly before a shiver went down her spine. "Zombie-skeleton pirates were not the perfect way to start this thing off…at least with me."

"Well with time some experience, and occurrences like that will probably become common," Danielle informed them.

"Hopefully with a little less ghostly mind control," Nicole whispered to Becky who nodded along in agreement.

"I think we should start out with a little easy experience rather than going for something big again," Becky suggested.

To make her wish come true, an easy fight presented itself by phasing through the row of lockers they were leaning against. "BEWARE!" he shouted to terrorize them.

"Excuse me," a little voice said, catching his attention. The ghost turned around to be confronted with a young girl in pigtails. "Are you the hall monitor?" she asked.

"I am not the Hall Monitor!" he bellowed. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" he yelled, throwing his arms into the air over his head.

"HEY!" Nicole shouted angrily. "That's the guy that terrorized me and my mom when we first moved to this gringo town! He emerged from one of our moving boxes," she informed the other two.

"You guys wanted easy experience?" Danielle asked them with a grin as she folded her arms. "I give you, the box ghost," she introduced them to the floating specter. "He's more of an annoyance than a threat; no powers or weapons needed."

"Excelente," Nicole said with a wicked grin as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh oh," the Box Ghost grunted nervously. "YAAAH!" he screamed as he was suddenly tackled out of view by Nicole and Becky. The sounds of hard punches hitting their target are heard as Danielle rested up against her locker by intertwining her fingers behind her head.

"Ahh, the sounds of the beginning of a new friendship in the making," she said with a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes and rested as the scene faded and ended with the Box Ghost shouting frantically for his attackers to stop so he could leave.


	4. Renegade Phantom The Original Story

**It was requested that I keep the original story posted because many people enjoyed it. So as a special treat to all, the original story will be posted here. I don't want to go through the process of posting it chapter by chapter again, so instead the entire story will be posted as a single chapter. Also, it'll give you the oppurtunity to see how well my writing skills have improved since I first wrote this story over two years ago. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Phantom Valentine**

_(Danielle has been receiving Valentine's gifts from a secret admirer nearly 3 weeks early. As a result, Danielle falls in with the wrong crowd and it is up to Danny to save her.)_

**Chapter 1- The Drive Home:**

The end of the school day bell rings moments before student's dash out of the main entrance of Casper High screaming and yelling in excitement. After most of the student's have left; Danny, Sam and Tucker walk out the main entrance. As they walk down the steps of the school Tucker asks, "You guys wanna go down to the googolplex and catch a movie or something?"

"No can do Tuck," Sam said. "My aunt and uncle are staying with us for a few weeks and my parents want me to watch my cousin for a little while."

"What?" Danny asked in surprise. "I thought you hated babysitting your cousins?"

"I would have said no, but their paying me this time," Sam said.

"Man, they must have been desperate," Tucker said.

"Tell me about it, but hey, this time I'm not complaining," Sam responded. "Maybe Danny will go with ya."

"Sorry, I can't," Danny said putting his hands up in defense. "We're celebrating the fact that Danielle has been an official member of our family for almost a month."

"I still can't believe your parents adopted her," Tucker said with disappointment.

"I still think either you, or her, were overshadowing them when they made that decision," Sam said.

"The decision was their own," Danny said. "Jazz and I only pitched the idea. Nobody overshadowed anybody."

"Says you," Tucker said. "Hey, wait a minute! How come we weren't invited!"

"Ya what if we wanted to go?" Sam asked in anger.

"I didn't ask because I know neither of you would want to go," Danny responded.

"You didn't even give us a chance," Tucker yelled raising his arms above his head.

"Do either of you WANT to go?" Danny asked plainly.

"…No…" they both responded nervously.

"I rest my case," Danny said sounding satisfied.

Suddenly a football came flying through the air and hits Danny in the back of the head. "What the heck!" he says as he bends down and picks up the football.

Dash and Kwan run into the area and start searching in the bushes. "You'd better find that football Kwan, or I'm gunna beat the money for a new one out of ya," Dash threatened.

"Me! You're the one who through it!" Kwan yelled back at him.

"Don't start with me," Dash said getting into Kwan's face.

They both grit their teeth and begin growling at each other when Danny clears his throat to get their attention. When they both start looking at him he is tossing it up and down in his hand.

"Hey Fentonmeister. Toss the ball over here will ya?" Kwan yelled as he started waving his hands in the air.

Danny stops tossing the ball up and down. Then his eyes turn green and begin to glow. "Uh oh," Dash said. "RUN!" He and Kwan run down the side walk screaming like little girls.

Danny squeezes the football and winds up his arm. With all his might, he throws it in Dash's and Kwan's direction, only to end up hitting Dash in the back of the head, causing him to trip, and then making Kwan fall over him.

After Danny, Sam and Tucker are finished laughing their heads off, a limo drives up and Sam's parents open the door from the inside. "Common Sammykins," her mom says. "Your cousin's not gunna take care of herself."

With a sigh, Sam says, "Alright. See you guys later."

As Sam steps into the limo, Tucker runs up and asks, "Mr. and Mrs. Manson. Can I get a ride home?"

"Do your parents hunt ghosts for a living?" Sam's father asks.

Tucker shakes his head no.

"Absolutely," he said in response.

"See ya later Danny," Tucker said as Sam's mom slams the door shut and the wheels burn as the driver speeds away.

After the limo disappears around a corner, Jazz runs up behind Danny and grabs him by his shoulders.

"YAAAAAH!" he screams. "Darn it Jazz. Why do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Never mind that, we gotta get to the Middle School, pronto," she said as she dragged him by his arm towards the school parking lot.

As they got to her little pink car, she fumbled around with her keys so they could get in.

She finally got the right one and unlocked the door on the driver's side. She got in and shut the door behind her.

"YAAAAAH!" she screamed when she went to unlock the passenger door so Danny could get in, but he was already sitting in the passenger seat. "Danny, don't scare me like that."

"Well you're the one that took forever to unlock the door. I was in here before you even had the door unlocked," he said as he leaned the seat back into a leaning position.

Jazz started up the car and soon they were going down the road. As soon as they come to a red light Jazz says, "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't rub your powers in my face Danny. I don't think you actually realize how close you came to not getting them in the first place."

"I know, I know," Danny responded. "If mom and dad hadn't plugged it in, I/you wouldn't have gotten my/your powers at all," they both said in unison, although Danny said it as if he was mocking her.

"For all you know, it could have been someone else that got those powers. What if Sam and Tucker were in there with you? Then all three of you would probably have ghost power," she says. She then thinks to herself, 'that would be weird.' A shiver goes down her spin as she thinks of this possibility.

"What if dad or mom were in there when the portal activated?" Danny asks, leaning up in his seat.

They both looked at each other and laughed hysterically. "Just trying to imagine dad with ghost powers is making me cry with laughter," Jazz said as she wipes away a tear.

"Oh I probably could," Danny said also wiping away a tear.

After they drive down the road a little farther Jazz asks Danny, "What do you think it would have been like if I was the person that got ghost powers? And don't laugh. It's a serious question."

Danny goes into deep thought as an image of Jazz with white hair flies through the air wearing his ghost fighting suit, appears in his mind. As the image fades his eyes have widened as much as they could get.

"Danny? Danny? Danny are you listening to me?" she asked in aggravation.

"Waa… Huh? Oh sorry Jazz. I was just imagining what it would be like if YOU had ghost powers," he said.

Seeing a shiver go down his spine, she says, "Something tells me you wouldn't like the idea of that."

* * *

Outside of Casper Middle School, Danielle is sitting on a bench reading a rather bulky book about American History.

She looks up from her book just as the last school bus drives away. A girl is heard yelling as she runs out of the school.

"Wait! Stop the bus!" she yells. She stops next to the bench and starts to pant in order to catch her breath. "Three days in a row…that's happened to me," she pants." Danielle shuts her book and says, "Nicole, if you and Becky didn't spend so much time chatting after English class, then maybe you'd catch the bus before it left."

Nicole is a twelve year old girl in Danielle's grade. They were both seventh graders. She was a brunette and had a pony tail just like Danielle's. She wore a purple short sleeved shirt and had blue slacks that showed her ankles. She had green and yellow striped shoes.

"Not now Danielle, I'm not in the mood," she said with a disappointed look.

A car horn is heard honking, then Jazz's car pulls up and screech's to a halt.

"YAAAAAH!" Danielle screams as Danny goes intangible and reaches out of the car and pulls her in.

Jazz hits the gas and as they are going down the road, Danielle rolls down the window and leans out and says, "See you on Monday Nicole," as she waves goodbye.

Nicole sits down on the bench with her chin resting in her palms. Another girl, also about the age of twelve, walks up next to her. She had long black hair with a white head band. Something similar to Jazz's hair. She's wearing a red t-shirt with a green star in the middle and she has a yellow skirt that stops just above her knees. She has on black dress shoes with the tops of white socks sticking out of them.

After stopping, Nicole looks up at her and says, "Hey Becky."

"Miss the bus again?" Becky asks her.

Nicole gives her an angry look causing Becky to smile nervously and put her hands up in defense.

* * *

As they go down the road, Danny turns to look in the backseat at Danielle. Once again she was reading from her history book. "You really like reading from that thing don't you?" he asked her.

She looks up from her reading and smirks as she says, "Yup. Technically, I'm less than 1 year old; and as a result, for some reason, I just like reading about past hystorical events."

"You mean you like reading about things that happened before you were created," Danny said as if he was making a point.

"No. I actually find history to be one of my favorite subjects," she says before slamming her book shut. "I may be a clone of you Danny," she says pointing at him, "But that doesn't mean we have everything in common with each other."

"Well I for one think it's great she doesn't take after you too much Danny," Jazz indicates from the driver's seat. Then speaking directly to Danielle she says, "When it comes to the girl's in our family Danielle, we excel. The guys, not so much."

Danny scowls at this and says, "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Mom graduated from high school and college at the top of her class. I may not have graduated yet, but I am at the top of my class. You, Danielle, may be a clone of Danny, but you get your brains from mom. Now look at dad. He graduated from high school with solid B minus's. And Danny, what would your grades be?"

"That's none of your business!" he screamed back her.

Going intangible, Danielle reaches through the seat and takes a sheet of paper out of Danny's back pack. "Let's see, according to his report card, he got a 91 on his last English test. But overall it looks like he's a C student."

"WHAT THE…how'd you get that!" Danny screamed as he grabbed the report card away from her. She laughed as he stuffed it back into his backpack.

"I rest my case," Jazz says sounding satisfied.

Noticing Danny is depressed she says, "Hey Danielle, tell me if this would be funny. You know the story about how Danny got his powers, but imagine if dad was in the portal when it was activated, giving him ghost powers instead of Danny."

"Well let's see. Dad flying through the air…with a black ghost hunting suit…and white hair," Danielle says as she counts off all three characteristics with her fingers.

The three of them are silent for a few seconds before they all break out in laughter. "I, Jack Phantom, am here to save the day," Danny says in his dad's voice. Danielle starts rolling around in the backseat because she's laughing so hard. Fighting past his laughter he says in his dad's voice, "Going GHOST!" All three of them are laughing so hard, Danielle rolls onto the floor with a "Thump." Jazz is laughing so hard she nearly drives off the road and onto the sidewalk, just barely missing a pedestrian.

When they come to the next stop light, Jazz lays her head on the steering wheel until she stops laughing. When she's done she looks up and sees that the light is still red, so she wipes a tear out of her eye and says, "I haven't laughed this hard in years."

Finishing his laughs Danny says, "I can't even remember why I was mad at you two."

Grabbing the seat and pulling herself back into it, Danielle says, "Jack Phantom…that is really funny."

They all chuckle as Jazz parks the car outside Fenton Works.

After they get out of the car they make their way to the front door of their house. They open the door and are instantly hit by the smell of a cake in the oven.

"I hear cake," Danielle yells out instantly. She cups her hand over her ear as if listening for something and gasps. "It's a fudge cake." She listens into the air again, "With a cherry filling. My favorite," she says as she rubs her stomach.

Danny and Jazz look at each other in confusion. "Did you know she could do that?" Jazz asks Danny leaning in close so only he can hear.

"I had no idea," he responds quietly so only Jazz could hear.

Danielle runs into the kitchen just as Jack comes down the stairs and yawns as he stretch's his back. Apparently he just woke up even though it was almost 4 pm. His eyes suddenly widen, "Hey, I hear fudge," he says happily as he jumps down the last few steps and runs into the kitchen.

Danny and Jazz run into the kitchen second later only to find Danielle and Jack looking into the oven through the small window on the door. "How long before it's done?" Jack asks out loud.

"Smells like its got about three or four hours left," Danielle says.

"It is for after supper in a few hours you two," Maddie says as she walks into the room.

"Ohh," they both groan in unison.

"You can wait until after supper just like every other day. In the mean time, Danielle, we have something for you in the living room," Maddie says.

"Really? What is it?" she says excitingly.

"Common and we'll show you," Danny says as he waves for her to follow them.

As Danielle walks into the living room, Jazz and Danny are holding a present for her. It's too big for either of them to hold by themselves. Danielle could have climbed inside and gotten lost.

An expression of surprise spreads across her face as they place the present on the floor in front of her. Danny and Jazz stand back up and stretch their backs in unison. "Happy one month anniversary being an official member of the family Danielle," Danny says with much enthusiasm.

Danielle runs up to all four of them and gives them all big hugs as she thanks them gratefully. She then goes over to the present and has to look up slightly to see the top of it. "Wow. This thing is huge," she says as she starts ripping the wrapping paper off.

Danny leans in close to Jazz again and asks quietly, "So what did you get her that's that big?"

"You'll see," she responds.

Danielle finally gets the box down to nothing but the card board. She jumps on top of the box and opens it from on top.

Suddenly she is pushed off as something flies out of the box. All five gasp at what they see.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2- Boxed Up Nuisance:**

Danielle had just fallen off the box. She looked up to see what caused her to fall off the box. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

A dark blue misty formed ghost with red eyes protruded from the now open box. The mist began to form into a more solid form. After the ghost was done forming, he yelled out, "BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL CARDBOARD CONTAINERS, RECTANGULAR AND SQUARE!"

Danny and Jazz both let out sighs of relief. "Thank god it's just you. I thought we might have actually had a challenge on our hands," Danny said with a chuckle.

"GHOST!" Jack yells at the top of his lungs.

"Relax Jack, the kids will handle this," Maddie tells him. "Why don't you go back to looking at the fudge cake in the oven?

Without saying anything, he runs out of the room leaving an orange blur trail behind him.

"YOU DARE INSULT THE ALL POWERFUL BOX GHOST! PREPARE TO TASTE MY PACKAGED DOOM!" the box ghost yells as he raises his arms, picking up the present box with his powers and lifting it over his head.

With a bored look on his face, Danny points one finger at the box ghost and shoots a relatively weak ecto-beam out of it. It hits the box ghost square in the chest, causing him to fly backwards and out an open window. He is heard hitting something metal before a metallic bang is heard.

"Who was that?" Danielle asks as she gets back onto her feet.

"What did he scream out to us just now?"Jazz answered plainly.

"He said he was the box ghost and that he had the power over all boxes," Danielle answered. "Oh…wait a minute. He's a ghost that has the power over boxes! That's not scary."

Danny then looks at his Jazz and asks, "How did you capture him anyway? And more importantly…why would you give him to Danielle as a gift?"

"I didn't. He must have snuck in there while we weren't around," she answered.

"If that's not what you got me then how come the box is empty?" Danielle asks after examining the inside of the box after the box ghost dropped it.

"Let's go ask him," Danny said calmly as he walked out the front door.

Jazz followed him with Danielle close behind her. As soon as they were outside, they turned the corner and went down the alley way behind their house. They walk up to a green dumpster with the lid closed. Danny opens the lid and the box ghost is seen rubbing his head as if trying to get rid of a headache. He looks up at Danny and smiles nervously as Danny reaches into the dumpster and grabs him by the collar of his shirt.

Danny slams him against the brick wall of their house and asks him, "What did you do with my little sisters present?" in a rather demanding tone.

Before he can answer, Maddie is heard yelling, "Why is there a 25 book encyclopedia set in the bathtub?" from an open window above them.

"You got me an encyclopedia set!" Danielle asked Jazz rather excitedly.

"You're gunna like it when you see it," Jazz answers her with a smile.

"I'd beat you back into the ghost zone, but that wouldn't be much of a challenge for me," Danny said as he throws the box ghost onto the ground. "Danielle, you've never had to fight him. Why don't you give it a try?"

"Are you sure Danny? I mean, what if I can't?" she asks nervously.

"Danielle, I'm harassing this guy and I'm still human. I think you can easily handle him," Danny said reassuringly.

This gave Danielle a lot of confidence. She got into a defensive position as the box ghost started to float up into the air. "Uh, I don't hit girls," he says before he is blasted away by an ecto-blast.

"Hey, you're right. This is easy," Danielle says as her hands stop glowing green. A blue ring appears around her waist and splits in two as it moves up and down turning her into her ghost form. Then kicking off from the ground, she flies in the direction she blasted the box ghost in.

Watching Danielle as she flies away, Jazz asks Danny, "You wanna go inside and make prank phone calls?"

"Totally," he responds.

* * *

Somewhere over Amity Park, the box ghost is floating seemingly unconscious. "Oh what hit me?" he asks himself, rubbing his head again.

Suddenly Danielle's silhouette appears behind him and blocks out the sun. The only thing about her that is distinguishable are her eyes which seem to be glowing bright green amongst her silhouette.

Another well placed blast sends the box ghost tumbling to the ground. He crashes through the roof of a building causing him to land in a pile of all things, boxes. He gets up onto his hands and knees as he watches Danielle land on the floor in front of him.

"Now I see why Danny wanted me to take care of you," she said in a frustrated tone. "You're pathetic. I've got things to do so can we finish this up soon?" she asks still sounding frustrated.

"You've got some nerve phantom girl. Perhaps I can teach you a lesson with the use of…" (Reading off address label of a box) "…Acidic chemical leftovers, from 'The Mythbusters' in San Francisco, California."

He smiled evilly as he used his powers to lift several sealed glass containers, with a yellowish liquid in each, out of the boxes. Danielle screams as he throws them in her direction.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works; Danny dials a couple numbers on the phone and then leans in close to the phone that Jazz was holding as the phone out in the kitchen starts to ring. Jack looks up from the oven where the fudge cake is still cooking and answers the phone. "Y-hello."

Jazz, with her voice disguised says, "Yes is Mr. Fenton there, first name Jack."

Rubbing his chin in deep thought he says, "Jack Fenton…Jack Fenton…Jack Fenton. Nope. Sorry, never heard of him." He then hangs up the phone and goes back to watching the fudge cake bake in the oven.

Jazz hangs up the phone and they both break out laughing. A knock is heard at the front door, so Danny gets up to answer it as Jazz continues to laugh.

He answers the door to find Danielle standing in the door way. She had already turned back into her human form, but she had bruises and scratches all over the place. Some of her hair looked singed and her right hand looked burned.

"Gees, what happened to you?" he asked as he closes the door after she walked inside. "And where's the box ghost?" he asks looking around expecting to find him.

She turns and scowls at him and says in a quiet, aggravated tone, "I…am going…to kill you."

Then Jazz, apparently done laughing, runs up to Danielle with a worried look and says, "Oh my god, Danielle, what happened to you!"

"The box ghost happened. That's what happened," she yelled raising her hands into the air in anger.

"The box ghost did this to you?" Danny asked in confusion. "How did that happen?" he asked with even more confusion in his voice.

"He threw a bunch of glass containers filled with acid at me," she said in disappointment.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Danny says as he shakes his hands in trying to understand the situation. "You can stand your own against Vlad…sorta, but the box ghost…beat you?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Danny! This is serious," Jazz yelled at him. "She had acid thrown on her. She's lucky it was just her hair that got burned."

"That's not a good thing Jazz," Danielle scolded her.

"Oh sorry," Jazz said.

"Besides, my arm is in pretty bad shape," Danielle said as she pulled up her sleeve up on her right arm to reveal that her skin was red and blistering.

Jazz gasped at the sight and said, "Common. We'll go clean you up in the bathroom. We've got to rinse the acidic residue off pronto. Danny can you go get the first aid kit from the lab?" she asked him.

"First Aid Kit… First Aid Kit… First Aid Kit," he said as he rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Nope, sorry, never heard of it," he said shrugging.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed at him.

"Ok, Ok. I'm going. Geez, don't have a conniption," he said as he made his way into the other room where the door way to the lab was.

* * *

Later that night after supper and dessert, Jazz decided to tuck Danielle into bed. As Danielle lay in her bed, her bruises had disappeared, her cuts had been covered with band-aids and her arm was wrapped up in gauze.

In the corner of the room, an encyclopedia set was set up on a shelf. Danielle looked at it then looked at her sister. "Thanks for helping me out sis, and thanks for the gift," she says as she held up a large hard cover book with the letter "A" located at the bottom of the spine. She immediately opened it and began reading.

"I told you you'd enjoy it," Jazz says sounding rather satisfied. "And don't worry about the box ghost. Danny's out right now giving him a piece of his mind."

Then right on cue, Danny walks into the room, in human form, carrying the box ghost by the back of his shirt. "Now your gunna apologize for what you did to my little sister."

"Do I have to?" he complained.

Danny gave him an angry scowl, to which he turned towards Danielle and said, "Sorry."

Danielle smirked before going back to her reading.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3- The Letter:**

The clock on the desk next to Danny's bed changes from 6:59 am to 7 pm. Danny is seen snoring in his bed. One of his legs is sticking out from underneath the covers and is twitching. Danielle walks by his bedroom door and looks in and snickers.

Feeling a weight on his chest, Danny slowly and sleepily opens his eyes. At first he sees nothing on him, and then asks himself, "Why does my chest feel so heavy?"

Suddenly, Danielle makes herself visible. She is sitting on her legs as she sat on Danny. She still had on a few band aids and hew arm was still wrapped up. Her face is right in his. As soon as she makes herself visible she says, "BOO!"

"YAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as he sat up quickly.

"Ha-ha. Got ya Danny," she said. She jumped off him and ran to the door. She was still wearing her green pajamas. "Common, common, breakfast is ready," she said before running down the hallway.

Danny yawned and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. He shifted his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. He raised his hands I into the air as he stretched his back. He stumbled his way to the door and made his way into the hallway.

Jazz sat down at the kitchen table with a platter full of pancakes. Danielle stabs a few with her fork and puts them on her plate. She then pours syrup on them, cuts out a slice, and shoves it in her mouth and begins to chew.

Suddenly the sound of someone falling down the steps is heard coming from the other room. Swallowing her food, Danielle says, "Danny's downstairs," before putting another piece of food in her mouth and began to chew.

Danny then stumbled into the kitchen and sat down at the table as he rubbed his head. "What are we having?" he asks after he was done yawning again.

"Hanhakes," Danielle said with a full mouth.

"Danielle, what did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Jazz scolded her.

After swallowing her food she says, "Don't do it or you'll get really, really sick."

"You'll get very sick," Jazz said as she shook her fork with a piece of sausage on it. "Right Danny?" she asked looking at him from across the table.

With his mouth full, he says, "Ith hrue Chanielle. Tu'll chet gary thick."

Danielle crossed her eyebrows in disgust as Danny continues to chew his food.

After a few minutes pass, Jack and Maddie walk into the kitchen after working in the lab. "Well kids, after working on it in the lab all night, we've finished our latest invention," Maddie tells them. She holds up a green bike helmet with the Fenton "F" on the side. It had goggles on the front that covered the eyes.

"What does it do?" Jazz asked her before eating a piece of sausage.

Jack grabs it out of Maddie's hands and tells them, "With the use of the goggles on the front, this helmet will allow us to see a ghost no matter what the conditions. If the ghost is invisible or if it's just too dark out to see, we can use this to see them, no matter how invisible they are. I call it, 'The Fenton Ecto-Finder'."

Danny stands up and says, "Well, let's test it now, shall we?"

He turns invisible just as Jack puts the helmet on his head. He pushes a button and the goggles begin to glow with a green light. He looks around and says, "It might take a minute for them to power up."

While he waits for them to power up, the others look around the room to see if they can figure out where Danny is before Jack does.

"Ah, there we go. All powered up. Now let's see where Danny went to," he said as he swept the room. "Aha. He's giving Jazz bunny ears," he says as he points at Jazz.

"HEY!" she yells as she looks behind her. Danny becomes visible and starts laughing.

"Oh do me, do me, do me," Danielle begged as she stood up and turned invisible.

Jack turned his head as he followed her across the kitchen. "She's going for the fridge…now she's phasing her hand through the door…and now she's pulling out the…Hey, wait a minute. That's the last piece of fudge cake."

Turning visible, she can be seen holding a plate with the fudge cake on it. "Can we share it?" she asks him.

"Maybe later you two, it's too early for you to be getting a sugar high Danielle," Maddie says to them.

They both groan as they look at the floor in disappointment.

Then the door bell is heard going off. "I'll get it," Danielle says as she walks into the other room.

Before opening the door she turns invisible again. While invisible, she opens the door and sees the mail man standing there.

"Here's your mail," he says holding out a handful of mail before he realizes nobody was standing there. He scratches his head in confusion. Without saying anything, Danielle takes the mail from his hand. "Oh it's just you Mr. Phantom. I was worried there for a moment that I was seeing an actual gho…" He stops in the middle of his sentence when Danny waves to him from the kitchen.

His eyes widen in fear before Danielle shuts the door on him and walks away while still invisible. She walked back into the kitchen and set the mail on the kitchen table while she was still invisible.

Jack was still eating his breakfast when he looked towards the fridge. He still had the Fenton Ecto-Finder on. "Hey! You stay away from that fudge missy," he yelled in the direction of the fridge, shaking his fork in the same direction.

Becoming visible, Danielle lets out a sigh. "Oh. Common dad, just a little piece," she indicated with her fingers.

"I said you both could share it after supper tonight," Maddie says sternly from her place at the kitchen table as she began to sort through the mail.

"Wait a minute?" Jazz says in an alarmed tone. "Did you answer the door while you were invisible?" she asked Danielle.

As Danielle smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head, Danny says, "Great. We're gunna need another mailman."

After Danielle asked her why, their mom spoke up. "He's new in town and isn't aware of you just yet, Danielle."

Danielle then starts giggling. "Whoops."

Then with sudden surprise, Maddie holds up one particular letter. "Hey Danielle, this one is for you," she says as she holds it out for Danielle to take. "It sort of looks like a Valentine's Letter," she adds.

"A Valentine's letter?" Jazz and Danny question in unison before looking at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Valentine's Day is still three weeks away," Danny yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Why would she be getting one of those this early?" Jazz yelled as she too threw her hands up in the air.

"Who cares? I've never gotten one before," Danielle said excitedly as she began to rip into the letter. After she had it opened, a pair of emerald ear-rings fell out and onto the table. Looking into the envelope, she found a small note that said, "From your secret admirer."

She put the note down and picked up the ear-rings. "But my ears aren't pierced. How am I supposed to wear them?" Danielle asked in a disappointed tone.

"I was going to go up to the mall later today," Jazz told her. "I can take you to get them pierced if you want?"

With an excited tone, Danielle beamed at her mother and asked her if she could.

"After you've cleaned that pigsty you call a bedroom," Maddie told her. "Then you can go."

Upon hearing her say this, Danielle rushed off to her bedroom fast enough to leave a green blur behind her.

Jazz then looked at Danny and asked him if he wanted to go too. "Can't, Mr. Lancer gave me so much homework yesterday, I'm gunna be working on it all day," he responded.

"Welf, fif fou fo fu fat fow, fou fight fe fable fu fo," his father said with his mouth full of pancakes.

"Jack, swallow your food when you talk. We couldn't understand a single word you said," Maddie scolded him.

He swallowed everything in one big gulp and said, "I said, 'If you go do that now, you might be able to go'."

Jazz agreed with him and so Danny went up to his room, leaving the table in a huff.

"Well while I'm waiting I'm gunna go do some studying," Jazz said as she got up from the table and left the room.

* * *

Later that day, a door in the hallway opens and Danielle summersaults into the hallway. Upon landing on her feet, she raises her hands into the air and yells out, "All finished." She was no longer wearing her pajamas. She was now wearing her usual blue sweater and red shorts.

Jazz's room was right across the hall. Her door was open and she was sitting in a chair reading a psychology book. She looked up from her reading and congratulated her on a job well done. She then got up from her chair and crossed the hall to see how well Danielle cleaned up her room. "Wow. It doesn't even look like there was ever a mess in here. What was it you cleaned up that made mom freak out?" she asked her little sister.

"Oh…nothing," Danielle said innocently. She then began to whistle as she used her foot to close her closet door. Before she does, bottles of soda and bags of candy can be seen inside.

"Done before noon too, that's quite impressive," Jazz complimented as she continued to look around the room with admiration.

"Can we go to the mall now?" Danielle asked Jazz almost pleading to her.

"Let's go see how Danny is doing on his homework first," Jazz said as she walked out of the room and made her way down the hall. When she got to Danny's room, the door was locked. She knocked on the door and called out to Danny.

"I have an idea," Danielle said as she walked up behind Jazz and turned them both intangible. They leaned their heads into the room and noticed Danny fast asleep at his desk. His arms were down at his sides, he was drooling on the papers on his desk, and he was snoring. "Now can we go to the mall?" Danielle asked her older sister in a more begging tone.

"Oh yeah," Jazz answered in a frustrated tone as she looked back at Danny snoring at his desk.

They both pulled their heads through the door. Then Danielle came back into the room, her whole body intangible. She quietly rushed over to his desk and fiddled around with an alarm clock sitting on it. She set it down next to his head and rushed out of the room giggling. A few seconds after Danielle phased through the door, the alarm went off with a defining blare that made Danny shoot up and out of his chair as he suddenly woke up.

**

* * *

****Chapter 4- Bad Dreams and Bad Guys:**

Danielle runs out of the front door and jumps into the passenger seat by going intangible and going through the door. Jazz then stepped into the door way to the house and told her parent's they'd be back later. She made her way down the steps and to her car which was parked on the side of the road.

Danielle rolled down her window and said in a frustrated voice, "Common, common. We don't have all day."

"You know, we don't have to go anywhere," Jazz says after she got in the car and as she was starting it. Danielle sunk down in her seat in a, 'I'll be good,' sort of manner upon hearing her older sister say this.

After a few minutes of driving Jazz realized she needed to stop at the bank and get some money.

"Can't you just use a credit card like all other girls?" Danielle asks her shrugging her shoulders.

"I am," she responded with a smirk, "But I like to have some money on me just the same and right now my wallets almost empty. All I have is tree-fidy."

Reaching into Jazz's purse, Danielle pulls out her wallet and looks inside to find nothing but a few ones and two quarters. "All you have in here is three fifty," Danielle says sounding alarmed.

"I just told you, all I have is tree-fidy," Jazz responded.

"What the heck is tree-fidy?" Danielle asks sounding confused.

"It's just a funny way of saying three fifty. It was on an episode of South Park last night," Jazz says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mom won't let me watch that because I'm too young, and you're watching too much of it if you're starting to use the terms you hear in it in your daily conversations," Danielle replied back to her.

* * *

After a few more minutes passed, Jazz pulled into the bank parking lot and parked the car. "Ok you just wait out here. I'll be back in a few minutes," Jazz told her as she got out of the car and went in the front doors of the bank.

After seeing her sister go into the bank, Danielle leaned her head on the window and started to dose off. Her eyes started getting heavy as they drooped shut.

She started to snore quietly as she drifted off to sleep. As she slept, she began to dream, what felt like to her, a nightmare.

Back during the dis-asteroid event, Vlad had been successful at turning it intangible. After it passed harmlessly through the Earth, he became the ruler of the planet. One of his first acts as ruler: Kill Danny Phantom and his cloned cousin Danielle, because they were the only ones who could take him down.

Vlad was now chasing Danielle through the air over Amity Park, firing ecto-blasts at her as she flew away from him. One of the blasts hits her in the back, causing her to fall from the sky. Upon landing on the ground, she looks up at the murderous ghost as he floats a few feet over her. He aims his hand at her and charges another blast intended to kill her.

Suddenly another blast hits him in the back and causes him to stumble, missing Danielle as the blast flies off and explodes with enough force to destroy an entire building. Danny had saved her once again. He picks her up in his arms and flies away with her.

It wasn't long before Vlad was right behind them, firing ecto-blasts, desperately trying to hit them. But with Danny's ghost hunting experience, he easily dodged all of the blasts, while carrying his cousin, and even managed to fire blasts back at him.

But what was this? Vlad teleported in front of them, blocking their path. Danny halted in mid flight to prevent himself from colliding with Vlad. Then Vlad did something he should never have been able to do. He unleashed Danny's Ghostly Wail on them. Unable to withstand the attack, Danny dropped Danielle and eventually fell from the sky from lack of energy as well.

They both landed on the ground in the middle of Amity Park where the whole town was gathered. Both Phantom's stood up and turned into their human forms unintentionally from the lack of energy. The whole crowd gasps upon seeing them both transform. Danny's parents are in the crowd. Maddie faints and Jack stares at them with his mouth open. Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie run to them and ask if they were all right. They all look up as Vlad laugh's evilly from above them and charges up another blast in his hand. They all scream as he unleashes it upon the group of kids.

Danielle's eyes shoot open as she wakes up in the passenger seat of Jazz's car screaming. She looks around terrified, without realizing where she was at first, but she realizes it was just a dream after a few seconds and leans back in her seat and starts to breathe heavily. "Wow. What a scary nightmare. Haven't had one of those in awhile," she says to herself as she calmed herself down.

After a few seconds, she hears the footsteps of people running outside the car. Her eyes bolted open upon thinking it was Vlad or someone else just as evil. She peaked out the window and saw three people dressed in black and toting rifles and semi-automatics, rush by the car.

The first one was a tall man wearing a black ski mask. The second person was a woman about a foot shorter than the lead man. She hadn't bothered to wear a disguise. She had her face camouflaged with black paint like you'd see on a hockey player or a person in the army.

The third person was another man. He was just as tall as the woman, and like her, he didn't wear a mask. He had on the same paint that she did, in the same style as well. But unlike the first two, he made a quick glance at the frightened twelve year old girl as she sat terrified in the little pink car. He smirked to show his teeth at her as he followed the other two into the bank. Apparently he didn't think she would be much of a threat to them seeing as she was just a little girl.

"Oh no, Jazz!" Danielle whispered to herself as she realized her older sister was still in the bank.

* * *

Inside the bank, the tall man wearing the ski mask was being lead into the vault by an employee as the other two kept watch over the customers. The woman was going around to all of the customers ordering them to hand over all of their money, while the man watched her back. One terrified man held out his wallet as she swiped it from his hands, put it in a bag and moved onto a woman who had dropped her purse when the robbers ordered them to the ground.

The woman robber walked up to her and picked up the fallen purse. She rummaged around in it and found her change purse along with a small Handheld Taser and a bottle of mace. "These will come in handy," she said as she stuffed them in the bag and dropped the purse before moving onto the next person.

Danielle walked into the banks lobby invisible and intangible so no one could see or hear her. She noticed all of the people on the floor and the woman robber was going around ordering people for their money. Danielle gasped when she saw the robber walk up to Jazz as she huddled on the floor. The woman grabbed her purse and took the wallet inside.

Feeling it was almost empty; she opened it and pulled out the three dollars and fifty cents. "What the heck?" the robber asked surprised. "Gees, no wonder you came here. All you have in here is tree-fidy."

Jazz giggled at this and says, "Wow. It is funny when someone other than me says that."

"Shut your mouth before I blow your head off," the woman robber threatened Jazz by pointing her gun right into Jazz's face.

Then the sound of a little girl is heard behind the two robbers. "Hey. Leave her alone!"

The two robbers turn around and everyone on the floor look up as well to see a twelve year old girl standing in the doorway of the bank as she scowls at the two robbers.

The man recognized her instantly as the little girl he had seen only a few minutes ago. "Get out of here kid," he told her in a playful, yet demanding tone. "Before something bad happens to you or your little friend over here," he says indicating Jazz by pointing his finger at her.

The woman robber had at this time grabbed Jazz by her long red hair and pulled her up onto her knees. She screamed loudly as the feeling of her hair being tugged on got worse.

"Forget it! I know you're not gunna even be a challenge for me," Danielle exclaims, pointing her finger at the two robbers. She folds her arms and says, "I'm not going anywhere without my big sister, and I'm not leaving now!" she yelled just before a white ring of light appeared around her waist. The light ring split in two and both moved in opposite directions as they turned her from her human form into her ghost form.

While she's transforming, both robbers raise their eye brows in surprise. As soon as her transformation is complete, she shoots an ecto-blast at the female robber's gun, knocking it all the way across the bank, and away from anybody who might use it. The woman robber gasps and drops Jazz's hair and the bag, as she grabs her other hand and tries to rub away the pain from the blast.

"Why you little punk!" both robbers say in anger. Danielle puts her hands on her waist and cracks her neck a few times as if she were warming up for a big fight. The male robber then raised his semi-automatic and pointed it at Danielle in anger.

Without even flinching, she goes intangible just as the gunman opens fire on her. After thirty seconds of rapid fire, the gun runs out of ammo. He looks down at his useless gun then looks back up at Danielle with a worried expression. Seeing his expression, Danielle becomes tangible again and smirks at him.

"Who are you!" he asks her in a frightened tone, as he drops his gun to the floor.

"My name is Dani Phantom," Danielle says to him through a grin. "And that's Dani with an 'I', in case you were wondering. The original Danny Phantom is my older brother."

"And my younger brother," Jazz put in as she began to slink away from the female robber, who was still looking at Danielle in surprised anger.

The man's frightened expression quickly turns to frustration as he pulls a rifle off his back. It was hanging off of him with the use of a strap that went over his shoulder. He picked it up and aimed at Danielle, but she was too fast for him. She was floating in the air and flew over to him and kicked the gun out of his hands and up into the air above them. Then with an ecto-blast she destroyed it in one hit.

She then proceeded to the robbers. She grabbed the man by the back collar of his shirt and did the same with the woman robber. She picked them off the ground and flew them both over to the back of the teller's desk and proceeded to the bank vault where the tall robber was stuffing millions of dollars worth of cash into a big duffle bag he had carried in with him. The employee was shaking on the floor within his sight so he couldn't do anything.

He then zipped the bag up and stood up and looked towards the entrance to the vault only to have Danielle throw the other two robbers on top of him. As all three fall to the ground, the employee gets to his feet and rushes out of the vault screaming with his arms flailing about. Danielle cocks an eye brow at him as he rushes by her. She then looks back at the three robbers as they look up at her.

Without saying anything, Danielle shoots another ecto-blast at the gun the third gunman dropped when she through the other two on top of him. After it was destroyed, Danielle flew to the door of the vault and grabbed it with one hand. "I think you guys should get to see what it's like to be locked up before you're taken to jail," she mocks at them before slamming the vault door shut, leaving them in complete darkness.

* * *

Immediately after landing on the floor of the banks lobby, Danielle felt herself getting hugged tightly. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Jazz said repeatedly over and over as she embraced Danielle tightly.

"Can't…breathe," Danielle said, squeezing what little breath she still had out as she tried to pry Jazz's arms away from her neck.

Jazz loosened her hold on Danielle's neck but turned her and so they were facing each other and hugged her in another death grip. "I'm so glad I decided to bring you with me," Jazz said in a thankful tone.

"Still…can't…breathe," Danielle chocked up as she continued to try and pry Jazz's arms off her neck.

After the event was over, one of the tellers called the police about the bank robbery. The police were informed that the scene was now safe thanks to Dani Phantom. When they arrived they expected to see Danny, but were surprised when they learned it was really her.

The vault was eventually opened and the robbers were arrested. After the cop cars that held the robbers drove off, customers from inside the bank started thanking Danielle on a job well done. She had by now turned back into her human form and held Jazz's hand as they walked back out to the car.

They decided to get out of there before the media started showing up to document the events that took place. Jazz thanked her sister one last time as they drove down the road on their way to the mall.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5- Meeting the Cousins:**

At about 2:00, they finally arrived at the mall. Jazz parked the car in a space not too far from the main entrance. "Wow two in the afternoon, and we got a parking spot close to the mall. How often does that happen?" Danielle asked her older sister.

"Not often enough," she answered as she opened her door and stepped out of the vehicle. Danielle did the same after she unbuckled her seat belt.

As soon as Jazz locks the car and shuts her door, her cell phone starts to ring. "Y-hello," Jazz answered a after she flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Oh hi mom…Oh saw it on the news huh…? Ya it was scary for a little while, but then Danielle showed up and showed them whose boss…It was absolutely amazing. I've never seen her so confident when she was faced with that kind of a challenge," Jazz said to her mother over the phone. She ruffled Danielle's hair in a playful manner as she said the compliment. "Ya but we're alright now. We're up at the mall…Well we wanted to get out of there before they showed up. You know how much she hates the media. She's not used to it like Danny is…Ok mom, we'll see you later…buh-bye." Saying this, she closed her phone with one hand and stuck it back in her purse just as they got to the entrance to the mall.

"Wow," Danielle said sounding shocked. "Where are all the teenagers at?" she asks as she looks around finding only a few older people hanging around in the local shops.

"My guess is that they're all at home sleeping on the homework Mr. Lancer gave them," Jazz said in an equally surprised tone.

Danielle giggled upon thinking what Danny was doing right before they left. 'I wonder what his reaction was after I reset his alarm clock,' Danielle thought to herself as they walked by the place where Danny bought her a bag of candy during Christmas. Danielle looked down at her stomach and rubbed it as it began to growl. "Jazz, can we get something to eat? My stomach's growling," Danielle said as she continued to rub her stomach.

"I don't see why we can't," Jazz answered her happily. "It has been a few hours since breakfast and you deserve nothing more after what did back at the bank."

"Yay!" Danielle said sounding delighted as she hopped up and down. Jazz took her younger sibling by the hand and they walked to the food court so they could get themselves some lunch. "Whoa!" Danielle said in bewilderment.

"What's up sis?" Jazz asked her as she began to look around the large room with many tables and chairs.

"Well last time we were here, it looked a lot smaller than it does now."

"That's because it was decorated for Christmas and it was filled beyond capacity with people trying to see Santa while mom and dad argued over his existence," Jazz pointed out to her as they made their way over to a Nasty Burger counter that just so happened to be up at the mall.

After ordering their food they carried their food on separate trays towards a table, but before they could sit down at one, a ten year old African American boy dressed surprisingly just like Tucker came running out of nowhere and just barely missed running into Danielle as she moved out of his way.

Jazz and Danielle turn to watch him run down a corridor that led to another part of the mall. "Was that Tucker?" Danielle asked sounding confused.

"It looked like him, but he was way too small to have been Tucker," Jazz said sounding just as confused.

As soon as they turn around to go sit down at a table, a little girl of about the same age as the little boy comes running in their direction. Without looking where she was going she runs straight at Danielle. Before the girl runs into her, Danielle makes herself intangible so the girl would go right through her.

Just as Danielle makes herself intangible, the girl looks and sees Danielle standing in her way. After passing through Danielle, she screams as she falls to the floor. After turning tangible again, she and Jazz turn to look at the little girl on the floor. "Hey watch where you're going. You almost made me drop my food tray," Danielle scolded the little girl.

The girl looked up at Danielle with a terrified look on her face, almost as if she just saw a ghost. The girl was wearing a purple dress with pink socks coming out of her white shoes that had Velcro instead of shoe laces. She had black hair similar to Sam's, but her pony tail was longer and hung down to her neck line.

"Get back here!" a loud, demanding voice was heard coming up from behind them. Danielle and Jazz turned with startled expressions as they saw Sam running up to them from behind. Upon seeing Sam, the little girl got up and continued running.

Sam ran between Danielle and Jazz and grabbed the little girl by the collar of her dress. Sam picked her up off the floor and turned her with her wrist so they were face to face. Pointing her finger in the girls face, Sam says, "You know you can't just go running off like that on your own."

"You're not the boss of me. Now put me down," the girl screamed as she started flailing around trying to get Sam to let go of her.

As Jazz and Danielle watched this happen, a tired and panting Tucker runs up behind them. "Hey have you guys seen my cousin?" he asks after he caught his breath.

"Is he a little boy dressed up just like you?" Jazz asked him.

Tucker nodded as he continued panting.

"Ya he almost ran into me as he ran by us just a minute ago," Danielle told him.

"Do you know where he went?" Tucker asked them as he stood up to his full height, having caught his breath. They both point down the corridor they saw the miniature Tucker run down. He thanks them and takes off down the corridor after his cousin.

"I may not be your mother, but would you rather have this talk with me or my parents?" Sam asked the little girl, setting her down on the floor shortly after Tucker took off.

"You," the little girl gulped nervously.

"Good. Now if you run off again, you're gunna have a long talk with our parents about your behavior," Sam warned her. "Now you owe them an apology for almost making them drop their food," she said pointing at Jazz and Danielle.

"Sorry," the little girl said apologetically, looking down at the floor as she made little invisible circles with her shoe.

At this time, Tucker came back into the food court, dragging the little African American boy behind him with the shoulder strap of his backpack. "So these are your cousin's?" Jazz asked them as Tucker walked up to Sam.

"Yup," Sam said in an agitated tone.

"Danny told us you had to baby sit your cousin," Danielle said to Sam. She then looked at Tucker and asked, "But he didn't tell us about your cousin," she said indicating the boy Tucker had standing next to him.

"My aunt and uncle made an unexpected trip into town yesterday," Tucker said sounding just as frustrated as Sam was. "They're going on a trip to the Bahamas for the next few weeks to spend Valentine's Day with each other. They left Jason here with us while they're gone."

"So your names Jason?" Danielle asked the little boy as she and Jazz walked over to a table with their tray's and began eating.

Jason nodded in agreement as he, Tucker, Sam and her cousin sat down at the same table opposite Danielle and Jazz.

"So what's your name cutie?" Jazz asks the little girl sitting next to Sam after she swallowed part of her Nasty Burger.

"Brat is what her name is," Sam answers before the girl could.

"My name is Julie, not brat!" she yelled back at Sam.

"Sure it is," Sam said sarcastically.

"What are you staring at?" Tucker asked Danielle as she drank her soda.

Startled by the sudden question she realizes she had been staring at Tucker and Jason. "Oh; sorry. It's just that you two look like twins or something," she said trying to sound innocent as she set her drink down.

"Now that I think about it…why are you two dressed exactly the same?" Jazz asks them.

"Well just like my older cousin," Jason began, "I too am a techno-geek. I'm not as good as him but, I'm an expert hacker."

"Prove it," Danielle asked said in a challenging tone.

Jason looked around the food court and spots an out of shape, bald guy working on his computer. He then looked around for the wireless receiver that allowed him to connect to the internet. A big smile spread across his face as he pulled out a PDA similar to Tucker's. After about 30 seconds the lights began to flicker and the guy's laptop screen went black. "Paradise Lost!" he screams before he starts cursing at it before the screen light comes back on revealing that his progress wasn't saved. He falls to his knees yelling to the heavens. "Why god? Why?" he screams before he cries into his hands.

Jason starts laughing then stops when Tucker takes out his own PDA and managed to restore the man's work to the way it was before Jason interfered. "You just had to ruin my fun didn't you?" Jason said sounding disappointed.

"That's our high school teacher Mr. Lancer," Tucker said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the teacher as he began hugging his computer. "He's grading the tests we took yesterday. If he loses that info, we'll have to take them over again." He then looks down at Julie who was sitting between him and Sam. "I noticed you dress a lot like your Aunt and Uncle, so why don't you act like them," he asked her trying to change the subject.

"My parents force me to dress like this. If I had my way I wouldn't be dressing like Sam, but I'd probably be dressed up sort of like Danielle," she said indicating Danielle as she ate a French fry.

Another few minutes passed as Jazz and Danielle told them the story about what happened at the bank earlier that day. Danielle tells them about how she saw the three robbers go into the bank and Jazz verbally illustrated how Danielle took care of the problem single handily.

"That was why I went right through you earlier when I was running away," Julie said upon learning that Danielle had ghost powers.

* * *

After Jazz and Danielle were done explaining their story, a shadow appears over the table. Dash and Paulina were standing over them. "Well if it isn't the loser Goth and her techno buddy," Paulina said trying to insult Sam and Tucker.

"Well what do we have here? Another techno-geek?" Dash said indicating Jason. "What's this world coming to?"

"Will you two just leave?" Tucker asked of them.

"We're not in the mood to deal with your tormenting today," Sam said in an aggravated tone.

"Not a chance you Goth loser," Paulina said with a chuckle.

"Enough!" Jazz yelled at the two bullies. "I'm sick and tired of you two making fun of Danny's friends. Now if you don't mind will you two just leave us alone!"

Paulina looked at Jazz in surprise, but Dash looked at her lovingly apparently not having heard anything she said. "Did you know you're really pretty when you're angry?"

Jazz raised one of her eye brows in disgust as he sat down next to her and stared at her. "Leave me alone now," she demanded.

When he didn't do anything, Danielle stood up from her seat and charged up an ecto-blast in her hand and fired it at Dash, hitting him right in the face, knocking him out of the seat and making him fall to the floor a few feet away from the table.

"She told you twice to leave us alone and go away," Danielle yelled at him with her hands still smoking from the blast. "Now I'm gunna say it for you one last time, go away before I make you."

"What gives you the right to…?" Paulina started to say but was cut off when Danielle shot double ecto-blasts from her eyes at her, causing her hair to go in every direction. "YAAAAAH!" she screamed when she saw her hair all messed up. She ran off and out of sight immediately afterwards.

Doing a front flip over the table, Danielle lands on the floor in front of Dash with her eyes still glowing green from the blast she shot at Paulina. Dash looked up at her in fright as he saw the reflection of Danny in her eyes. He got to his feet and ran off screaming like a little girl again.

After he was out of eye sight, Danielle powered down and went back to the table. "That was so cool," Jason yelled excitedly.

"That was why I went right through you earlier when I was running away," Julie said.

After they all had lunch, Jazz and Danielle split ways from Sam, Tucker and their cousin's. "Alright Danielle, ready to get your ears pierced?" she asked looking down at her as they made their way through the mall. Danielle nodded with a smile.

Jazz took her by the hand and led her sister into a jewelry store that doubled as an ear piercing clinic. As soon as they walked in, Danielle looked at the chair and then at the sharp tools on the table next to it. She gulped loudly and looked at Jazz nervously. Jazz walked up to a woman that worked there and said they needed to get Danielle's ears pierced.

A few minutes later they had Danielle lying in the chair she saw earlier. When the person that was doing the piercing picked up a glowing red needle, she screamed and jumped out of the chair. Luckily Jazz was prepared for this. Like her father, she learned how to pull ghost weapons out of nowhere. She had on the Ghost Gauntlets and grabbed Danielle before she got too far away.

She forced a frightened Danielle back into the chair and held her down. "Danielle, you have to stop fighting this. It's only going to hurt more if you do," Jazz said to her. "No one's trying to hurt you. I promise," she said trying to calm down the ghost girl. Jazz took off one of the ghost gauntlets and grabbed her hand and told her to squeeze it when she started to feel pain. "Close your eyes and you won't know when its gunna happen, that way it won't hurt as much," Jazz told her.

She did this and as soon as she felt the hot needle touch her ear, her eyes shot open and she screamed as the needle was pulled away. "One down, one to go," the woman said as Danielle started to cry on Jazz's shoulder.

After another five minutes past, they had finally calmed Danielle down enough o where they could insert the needle into her other ear. Again she screamed as the needle made contact. "All done," the woman said as she put the needle down. Danielle began to cry in pain on Jazz's shoulder as Jazz embraced her in her arms.

Jazz took Danielle by her shoulders and held her at arm's length. "Hey, you wanna go get some ice cream?" Jazz asked her with sympathy in her voice.

"Uh huh," she sniffled as she nodded her head in approval.

* * *

Three hours after they arrived at the mall they were making their way back out to the car. Danielle had long since calmed down and was now happily licking an ice cream cone Jazz had bought her. As they got to the car, Jazz opened the trunk and put a few bags in before she made her way to the front.

Danielle chewed what was left of the cone before she opened the passenger door, only to find a surprise. Both she and Jazz had noticed that in the passenger seat was a heart shaped chocolate box. "What the heck is this thing?" Danielle asked as she picked it up to examine it.

"It's a Valentine's gift box," Jazz answered her. "It's got chocolates and stuff in it that you can eat." Danielle beamed at hearing this and immediately opened the box and tossed a chocolate in her mouth and started to chew. "No Danielle, don't!" Jazz yelled as she hit Danielle in her back, forcing her to spit the chocolate out and onto the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Danielle yelled at her.

"I don't think you should be eating those," Jazz said to her. "The car was locked, so how did they get put in here? We don't know who did. For all we know it could have been Vlad trying to poison you or something," Jazz said as she started up the car and drove away from the parking spot.

After Jazz says this last park, she shrieks as she drops the heart shaped box into her lap. Jazz goes onto say that they should let their parents run some tests on them to see if there was anything wrong with them before Danielle eat them. Danielle gives a nervous nod as they continue the drive home.

**

* * *

****Chapter 6- Life as a Seventh Grader:**

The door to Fenton Works opens and Jazz and Danielle walk in. Jazz is holding the heart box with the chocolates in her hands when they walk in. Their parents are sitting in the living room making improvements to the Ecto-Finder. They no longer looked like bike helmets. Now they look like a pair of swimming goggles with straps that went over the top of the head. Maddie looked up from her work and rushed over to the two girls.

"Oh thank god you two are both safe," she said as she kissed them both on their cheeks.

Jack looks up from his work and says, "Congratulations Danielle. Right place right time."

"It felt more like the wrong time to me," Jazz says in response.

"I'm just glad neither of you got hurt," Maddie went on to say as she continued to hold them both in a tight embrace.

At this time Danny came downstairs from his bedroom. "Hey, what did I miss?" he asked as Jazz and Danielle sat down in the living room.

After Danny sits down, Jazz and Danielle tell them about their day. What happened at the bank; who they ran into in the food court; Danielle's reaction to the needle when they went to get her ears pierced. They eventually got to the part about the chocolates they found in the car.

"How did they get that in the car when it was locked?" their mom asked them.

"The only thing I could think of was maybe it was Vlad or someone trying to poison her or something," Jazz tells them.

"Well, we'll make sure it safe for you to eat Danielle," Maddie tells them as she picks up the box and looks at her husband. "Won't we Jack?" she says sternly.

"Of course we will. We'll make it safe enough for anyone to eat," he said as he jumped up, took the box and went down into the lab with it.

"Mom, shouldn't you go with him and make sure he doesn't eat them?" Jazz asked her.

Her eyes widened and she ran to the lab without saying anything.

"Well congratulations Danielle," Danny said to little sister. "You managed to stop the bad guys and made Dash look like a fool." Danielle blushed at his compliment.

"Jack put that down!" their mother was heard yelling at him from the lab. Apparently he had tried to eat one of the chocolates in the box.

"Well she was also very brave when we went to get her ears pierced," Jazz said as she put her arm around Danielle.

"I thought I gave you guys a pretty hard time," Danielle asked her.

"Well yes, but with your history with Vlad, I don't blame you for being at least a little scared," Jazz said to reassure her. "Which is why I think it's about time we try putting these in," she said as she held up Danielle's emerald ear rings.

Danielle's eyes sparkled when she saw them. She tipped her head so Jazz could put them in. her ears stung a little, but when Jazz was done she looked at herself in a mirror that was in the room. They shined brightly as the light reflected off them.

"They look really good on you Dani," Danny said as he walked up behind her and looked at her reflection.

Danielle turned around to face Danny and Jazz and smiled in delight as the earrings began glowing with a ghostly light. Of course none of them noticed this.

They stopped glowing as soon as their mother enters the room with the chocolate box. "We tested them for anything poisonous or anything that might make you sick," she said as she handed it over to Danielle. "It came back negative. You can have a few now, but I don't want you getting a sugar high before supper."

"Yay!" Danielle yelled out in excitement as she took the top off and shoved a chocolate in her mouth. She smiled as she chewed on the sugary treat in her mouth.

Jack then walks into the room holding his head. "Does anyone know where the Fenton Icy is for my head?"

"You might want one for that black eye too dad," Danny said pointing at his father.

* * *

The next day late at night Danielle came downstairs from her room dressed in red pajamas. She looked very tired and yawned as she was coming down the steps. She was holding a teddy bear in her arms as she walked into the living room. Jazz and Danny were watching the TV in anticipation.

"Common…Common…Common!" Danny kept saying over and over as a football player ran down the field.

"What are you guys watching?" Danielle asked them sleepily.

"It's the Super Bowl Game," Danny answered without looking away from the TV.

"Super Bowl XLIII: Arizona Cardinals vs. Pittsburgh Steelers," Jazz added, also without looking up from the TV.

"There's less than a minute left in the game, and the Cardinals are winning," Danny said sounding very disappointed but very excited at the same time because the Steelers were making a comeback.

"The score is to 20 to 23," Jazz said sounding just as disappointed and excited as Danny.

Then the game was over. The Steelers made their comeback and won the game with a score of 27 to 23. Danny and Jazz jumped into the air in joy. Jazz started cheering while Danny clapped his hands in approval of a good game.

It was really late at night and they had to go to school the next day so they turned off the TV and made their way upstairs.

Jazz went straight to bed, but Danny decided to tuck Danielle into bed seeing as she was still up. She jumped into her bed and laid down on her pillow and hugged her bear tightly as Danny pulled the covers over her and up to her shoulders.

"You know, those ear rings look really good on you," he said after he had pulled the covers up on Danielle.

She smiled and squeezed her bear tighter. "Night Danny," she said as he stood up.

"Night sis," he replies back to her. He then leans down and gives her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

The next day, a school bell rings indicating the end of a class period. Danielle phases through a class room door and turns and walks down the hall. Immediately afterwards the door opens and a horde of student run out and disperse. Nicole and Becky are the last ones to leave. They run to catch up with Danielle as she opened her locker and put away her books from the last class.

"So that really was you that stopped that bank robbery?" Nicole asked Danielle as she pulled out some folded up cloths.

"Yup, that was me."

"Ha-ha. I knew it," Nicole cheered throwing her hands up into the air. "When they said Dani Phantom was the one that stopped that robbery on TV, my parents were convinced it was your brother, but I just knew it was you."

"Hey did either of you see the Super Bowl game last night?" Becky asked the other two as they made their way into the locker rooms so they could change for gym class.

"No. I got in a fight with the box ghost on Friday, and in a moment of stupidity, I got burned with acid," Danielle told them. "During the game I was busy taking off my bandages." She indicated where a few scars could be seen on her arm.

"I saw it last night," Nicole said after Danielle was done showing them her arm. "That one touchdown the Steelers made before halftime was so awesome."

"100 yards! That was a new world record," Becky said as she tied her gym shoes. "History in the making," she said as she displaying her hands like a paper football goal.

"So Danielle, is it true that you got a secret admirer?" Nicole said to her a curious tone.

"What!" Danielle asked her as she blushed. "What would make you think that?"

"The ear rings," Nicole said pointing at the emerald jewelry hanging from her ears. "That and the note that you had taped to the inside of your locker door."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Becky asks her as they leave the locker room having changed while they were talking.

"Girls!" the coach yells at the three of them from across the gym. "Start running laps like everyone else."

"Yes coach," all three of them say in unison as they start running around the gym.

As they are making their laps around the gym, Nicole and Becky keep naming off guys that could be Danielle's secret admirer.

"Mike?"

"Too short."

"Jonny?"

"Ya right."

"Jimmy?"

"Too nerdy."

"David?"

"Hmm…"

"David! That jerk. Absolutely not, and will you two stop trying to guess who it might be like I'm not here," Danielle yelled back at them. All three are jogging together, but Danielle was in front of the other two, so all she could do was listen to them. "Besides, there's only one boy that I actually wish it was."

"Danielle that's never going to happen," Becky said with concern.

"He doesn't like you like that Danielle," Nicole added. "Just get him out of your…" Nicole started to say before she was cut off.

A boy with spiky, brown hair, red gym shorts, a white t-shirt, and blue jogging shoes ran by them as he was doing his laps. The three girls gawked at him lovingly. "Steven," they all said in unison with loving tones.

Snapping out of her trance, Danielle looked back at her two friends and began to say, 'You were saying,' but after she took her attention away from where she was going, she ran straight into the wall.

"Danielle, look out," Nicole began saying after she ran into the wall.

"The wall," Becky finished for her.

"Fenton!" the coach yelled as Danielle pulled herself away from the wall. Drop and give me 30. As for the rest of you, come over here so we can start making teams," she indicated to the rest of the class.

After doing the required 30 push-ups, Danielle made her way over to the rest of the class as they split themselves up so they could play dodge ball, one of Danielle's favorite games for obvious reasons.

"Now because Danielle has been allowed to use her powers, her team will, as usual, be half as small as the opposing team," the coach spoke to the kids.

Nicole and Becky were always on Danielle's team as were a few other students. But to Danielle's disappointment, Steven was on the other team.

A few weeks ago, there was some controversy as to whether she could use her powers in gym class, but her relation with Danny let others become a little more lenient towards her. She was given the right to use her powers, but to in cases where they were split into teams, the team opposing Danielle's would be given more players to even out the odds. And dodge ball was one of those games.

The other team was brutal with the smaller team. Steven had a strong arm and easily took out more than half of Danielle's team. The only ghost power Danielle was allowed to use was her intangibility so the balls would go right through her. When she didn't use her intangible state, she was usually doing summersaults and aerial flips to dodge the balls as they were thrown at her.

While she was having her own fun jumping out of the way of dodge balls, she barely noticed that she was now the last person on her team. And even after she noticed this, it took her another moment to realize the other team still had all of its players.

Looking around for back-up, she got a frightful look on her face when she realized all of these facts. Just as a few students on the other team aimed dodge balls at her, Nicole yelled from the side line, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Danielle, go intangible!" A smirk grew over Danielle's face as she went intangible just as the dodge balls passed through her. After the balls passed her she became tangible and crossed her arms.

Steven pulled all of his team mates into a huddle and quietly made a plan. One of the student's in the huddle looks up at her and grins at her with a devilish smile. The huddle breaks and the whole team gather all the dodge balls they could. As they stand ready to chuck dodge balls at her, she starts to get nervous.

Steven was the first to shoot a ball at her. She got into a ready stance and went intangible just as he chucked the ball at her. She never had time to return herself back to normal because the other team started chucking dodge balls at her one right after the other.

After about thirty seconds of intangibility, she smiled and yelled out, "As long as I'm intangible, you guys can't hit me.

"Oh yeah, well, you can't stay like that forever," Steven said as he chucked another ball at her.

It was then that she realized he was right. She wasn't as strong as Danny and couldn't focus her powers as long as he could, at least in the way she needed to use it now.

"Oh no," Becky said quietly so only Nicole could hear her. "He's right. She can't hold her intangible state forever."

"When she's forced to let it up, they are gunna nail her," Nicole said in disappointment.

After about two minutes, Danielle started sweating as she struggled to stay intangible. The other team continued to chuck dodge balls at her, and they still had plenty left.

After another minute passed by, Danielle felt herself losing her focus. Nicole and Becky closed their eyes and looked away just as Danielle lost her focus and was forced to become tangible. Using the opportunity, Steven chucked one last dodge ball at her. Danielle was to weary to get out of the way. She looked up just in time to be hit in the stomach by the fast moving dodge ball.

It hit her hard enough to make her go airborne and she fell to the ground hard a few feet behind where she was standing.

The coach blew the whistle to end the game and told everyone to go change before the class period ended.

Nicole and Becky walked up behind Danielle as she leaned up using her arms to support her. "That was a good try," Becky said to her.

"Too bad it just wasn't enough," Nicole said in disappointment.

Danielle groaned as she tried to get up but felt too weak to stand. Then someone reached their hand down so she could be helped up. Steven pulled her to her feet. As soon as she was up she began to stumble, but Nicole and Becky caught her from behind. They draped one of Danielle's arms over their shoulders as they supported her.

Steven said it was a good game and ran to the guys changing room.

Danielle stared after him dreamily. Nicole and Becky both saw this. Nicole waved her hand in front of Danielle's face to snap her out of her trance. As soon as she came around, they helped her to the locker room so they could also change before the end of class.

"You are one very lucky girl," Becky said to Danielle as she referred to Steven helping her get to her feet.

They slowly make their way into the locker room and manage to change back into their normal clothes just as the bell ending class rang.

Having gained back a little of her strength, Danielle phases all three of them out of the locker room and into the hallway so they could get to their next class together. They ran to their lockers and got what things they needed for their next class: History.

Danielle was always excited to go to this class because it was her favorite subject.

They all got to class just as another bell rang to indicate the beginning of the class period. It was the last one for the day and everyone watched the clock, right from the beginning of class, everyone but Danielle. She always paid close attention and took as many notes as she could.

After a few minutes after the beginning of the class started, the principle walked into the class room with a woman and a little boy behind her. "And this will be his history class," the principle said to the woman.

Danielle looked up from her note taking and watched them enter the room. As soon as she did, her ghost sense went off.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7- A Ghostly Problem:**

A girl sitting next to Danielle screamed when she saw Danielle's ghost sense. "YAAAAAH, there's a ghost in the school!" she screamed as she dove underneath her desk.

"Alright everyone," the teacher said to the whole class. "Take cover beneath your desks while Danielle handles the ghost problem."

She didn't have to say this twice. Everyone dashed under their desks, seconds after she said this. The teacher, principal, and the woman and boy hid behind the desk at the front of the class. The boy stuck his head out around the edge of the desk and watched as Danielle got out of her seat and went ghost as she jumped into the air. She phased through the wall and went out of sight.

Phasing into the hallway, Danielle hears someone screaming from another hallway. Before flying in the direction of the screaming, she got a Fenton Thermos out of her locker. After grabbing it she went directly to where she heard the commotion.

She flies around the corner of two intersecting hallways and gasped when she saw another student being held up in the air by what looked like a giant octopus ghost. "Drop him!" Danielle demanded of the ghost by pointing the thermos at it.

The ghost just ignored her as it picked up another kid that was cowering nearby. With a look on aggression on her face she begins to charge the thermos in order to trap the ghost. "I warned ya," Danielle says as she activates the thermos, sending out a blue beam that hit the ghost in the back of the head. It screeched loudly as it was sucked into the thermos.

After screwing the top back onto the thermos she looks down at the other two students. "Hey, you two had better get back to class," she advised them. But they just looked up at her with frightful expressions.

One of them points at her and yells, "Ghost!"

Danielle simply scoffed at him. "You know full well who I am. So why are you so scared?" she asked the boy sounding annoyed.

"No not you, the other ghost," the other boy said to her as he too started pointing in her direction. "Behind you," he finished with a scream.

Danielle turned to look behind her and gasped when she spotted the same octopus ghost she just captured. "What! But I just caught you!" she questioned with a startled tone.

Before she could react, the ghost hit her with one of its tentacles, slamming her into a locker causing it to dent from the impact. She then falls to the floor with a thump as she rubs her head.

Her eyes open back up, and begin glowing bright green. "Your gunna pay for that," she said threateningly as she stood up to face the octopus ghost. "I don't know how you got out of the thermos, but you're going back into it." She then reaches for where she kept the thermos clipped to her belt, but it wasn't there. "What the? Where did it go?" she asks out loud in complete surprise.

She looks up at the octopus ghost as it starts cackling. In one of its tentacles it was holding the thermos. Using another tentacle, it took off the top of the thermos and released the first octopus ghost that Danielle caught. After letting its partner out, it crushed the thermos by squeezing it tightly in it tentacle.

"So its gunna be the hard way is it?" Danielle said as she started grinning but sounding a little nervous herself. The two octopus ghosts look at each other in confusion and shrug their tentacles. Jumping into the air, Danielle charged up her hands with energy as she flew at the two ghosts screaming. She lets out a charging battle cry as she flies at them.

* * *

A few minutes later the octopus ghosts phase up and out of the school and fly away screaming. Danielle phases up through the roof behind them and fires two ecto-blasts at them, making them flee even faster. "That's for making me miss my History class," she yells at them. Before phasing back down through the roof of the school, thunder is heard in the distance.

When she phased through the ceiling of her class room, she landed next to her desk and looked around the empty room. After she turned back into her human form everyone in the room poked their heads out from underneath their desks. "Is the ghost gone?" one of the students in the back of the class asked with a frightened tone.

Danielle smiled at her with a grin. "Yup, I chased them both away," Danielle said reassuring her classmate.

"Well that's good," the principle said standing up from behind the desk. "Alright everyone, the threat is gone. Get back in your seats; we've got a special guest joining us." She held out her hand and introduced the class to the boy. "This is Cody. He is going to be joining your class for the rest of the year."

Cody was a small boy with green hair and skin as pale as a ghost. He had green eyes to match his hair and he had freckles on his cheeks. He wore little black boots with green pants and had a green shirt with a black over coat. He apparently liked the colors green and black.

The principal then turned to the woman. "Now let's let Cody get used to the class while we go to my office to finish signing a few more papers," she said as she walked out of the room.

Cody's mother also had green hair but her eyes were red. She had purple lipstick and purple eyeliner. She wore a black shirt with a red over coat. She had a red shirt with green stockings. She wore black boots that went almost up to her knees.

After they both left, the teacher instructed Cody to take the empty seat next to Danielle. After he sat down Nicole and Becky started flirting with him.

"So you're new here?" Nicole asked him in a flirtatious way.

"Well he's too cute, I would have seen him around if he wasn't," Becky added before he could answer.

He just ignored them as he looked over at Danielle. "So you're Dani Phantom?" he asked her sounding confused. "I thought the Danny Phantom that saved the world was a boy?"

"It was," Danielle said without looking up from her text book. "He's my older brother. I go by the name Dani Phantom. That's Dani with an 'I'."

"That's weird. I could have sworn 'your brother' and Vlad Plasmius were the only human/ghost hybrids," Cody said.

Danielle cringed at the mention of Vlad's name. She looked up from her book and said, "Could you please not mention his name around me?"

"Why?" Cody, Nicole and Becky asked leaning in closer for an answer.

"I don't like talking about it," she said sheepishly as she hid her face behind her book.

Nicole and Becky look at each other in confusion. "There's nothing you want to share?" Cody said as if trying to dig the answer out of her. Danielle glared at him with glowing green eyes, causing him to put his hands up in defense as he started to get nervous.

* * *

After the end of school day bell rang; Danielle, Nicole and Becky walk out the front doors to the school to find that it had just started pouring rain. "See you later Dani," Becky yelled to Danielle as she and Nicole ran through the rain to the school bus that would take them home. They both look out through a window at Danielle as she sat and waited for Jazz to come pick her up under the overhang to the main entrance so she didn't get wet.

About twenty minutes after the bus left, lightning struck on the other side of town and was shortly followed by thunder that shook the ground. Even though she was wearing her usual blue hooded sweater, she began shivering. "Well as long as I'm not wet," she said to herself. She spoke too soon. A strong gust of wind started blowing cold rain water onto her. "Oh common!" she yelled to the heavens.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, crossed her arms over her knees: and slouched her body forward so her head lay on her arms. The wind started blowing faster causing her bangs to blow out from in front of her face. Now she was starting to get disgusted with the weather.

After another few minutes, Danielle had her face hidden in her arms. She only looked up when she heard a car pull up a little ways away. Jazz and Danny arrived half an hour late. She stood up, picked up her bag and went intangible as she walked out to the car. She did this not only so she didn't get more soaked than she already was, but so she could get into the car without opening the door.

As soon as she was in the car, Jazz reached between the front seats and gave her a big hug. "Ohh sorry we're so late Danielle. Danny had a little run in with a couple octopus ghosts at the end of the school day."

"They're called 'Ecto-pusses', Jazz," Danny corrected her. He then looked back at Danielle who now looked surprised when she heard this.

"Were there two of them?" Danielle asked him.

"Yeah…why?" Danny and Jazz asked in return.

"I had to fight them earlier today too," she said. "Look at what they did with my Fenton Thermos." She then pulled the crushed thermos out of her backpack and handed it to Danny.

"Don't worry Danielle. We'll get you a new one," Jazz reassured her as she put the car in drive and drove away from the school. "We've got a million of them down in the lab."

"I know," she responded. "I just wish I knew about them before I had to fight them. They gave me a hard time before I finally scared them away."

"Sounds like you need to do some studying with the ghost files I have on my computer," Danny told her.

"Will that work for me?" Danielle questioned him.

"Oh, definitely," Jazz said loudly. "That's how I learned how to help Danny with all of his ghostly enemies."

"I'll show you when we get home Danielle," Danny said to her as he turned around to look out his window.

* * *

As soon as they got home, the three of them went straight to Danny's room. While his computer was turning on, Danielle told them about how she lost the dodge ball game in her gym class. "So you couldn't hold your intangible state for more than three minutes?" Danny asked her, trying to get the story straight.

"I'm not as strong as you are Danny," Danielle answered back to him. "I couldn't concentrate on my intangible state for any longer than that."

"I'm sure you did your best," Jazz said trying to comfort her by putting arm around her shoulders.

Finally a beep is heard coming from the computer. "It's about time," Danny said as he clicked on a file on the screen. A large portfolio popped up, revealing details on all ghosts known to Danny. He brought up the file on the ecto-pusses. "Some of the first ghosts I've ever had to fight," Danny said as he stepped away from the computer so Danielle could take a look.

Danielle read their profile to herself, when she came across the part about them being creations made by Vlad. "How many ghosts did he create?" she asked Danny in confusion.

"He made quite a few," Danny told her. "You're the only descent one he created."

Going through the other files Danny had on ghosts; she came across two in particular. "Who are these two ghosts?" she asked as she pointed at a guy with blond hair and a girl with green hair as they rode on a motorcycle.

"Jonny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty," Danny said taking a look at the screen. "Jonny has an unlucky shadow ghost that is always causing mischief. Jonny rides around everywhere on his bike and he's always flirting with girls, making Kitty jealous."

"That's so weird," Danielle said out loud but more to herself than to Danny and Jazz. "She was in my school today."

"What!" Danny and Jazz yell in confusion.

"She was at your school?" Danny asked her.

"Didn't your ghost sense go off when you saw her?" Jazz asked her.

"Well ya but, I fought the ecto-pusses. I didn't think she was a ghost because she looked too much like a human," she said as she shrugged. "Her son was a new student in school today."

Danny typed a few things into the computer. "They don't have a kid," he said in confusion. He typed a few more things into the computer. "What did this boy look like Danielle?" he asked her.

Thinking back, "He had green hair, green eyes, a green shirt and pants with a black over coat. He wore little black boots and his skin was as pale as…a…ghost." She slowed down her speech as she said the last few words. She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand at the sudden realization of what she just said.

Danny typed in the characteristics Danielle just described into the search engine he had programmed into his ghost files. He pushed the enter button on the key board and almost instantly another file popped up. "Youngblood!" Danny gasped as he read the name of the file.

"Youngblood!" Jazz also gasped before covering her mouth with her hands.

"Youngblood?" Danielle asked with a cocked eyebrow. She looked closer at the picture on the computer screen. "Hey that's Cody!" she said in surprise.

"What the heck was he doing at your school?" Jazz asked as if Danielle knew.

"How am I supposed to know?" she yelled back.

"And why in the world was he posing as Kitty's son?" Danny asked himself. "That's just not right. They're up to something. I know it."

"What should we do?" Danielle asked starting to sound worried.

"I don't know what they're up to, but we need to put an end to it before they can do anything," Danny answered. "Alright, the high school only has a half day tomorrow. We get out at noon, what class do you have then tomorrow?" he asked Danielle.

"English," she answered as plainly as she could.

"Alright as soon as I get out, I'm gunna come over and see what he's up to," Danny said to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just don't go giving it away to him that I'm gunna be stalking him."

She nodes her head in agreement, then goes back to studying his ghost files.

"Just make sure you've got a thermos with you when you go, ok," Jazz told him as she left the room to go do other things.

Danny turned back to Danielle as she continued to browse his files on ghosts and bent down next to her so he could assist her if she had any questions.

**

* * *

****Chapter 8- Shadow Showdown:**

The next day in Danielle's English class the teacher was teaching the class how to spot similes within the written works of William Shakespeare. Cody, AKA 'Youngblood', was also in the class. Danielle made a quick look at him before looking up at the clock. It was 12:10 pm. Danny should have been there at any time.

As she went back to doing her work, Danny phased his head in through the wall. He looked down at Danielle as she did her work. He then searched the room for the green haired boy that was Youngblood. He wasn't hard to find because he was the only lid in the class, let alone the school, with green hair.

Danny phased the rest of his body through the wall and unhooked the Fenton Thermos from his belt. He believed that if he could capture him in the thermos, they could interrogate him back home.

He flew silently around to the back of the room so he could sneak up behind Youngblood. As soon as he was behind Youngblood, he started to charge up the thermos.

Moments from activating the blue beam that would suck Youngblood into the thermos, Danny gets hit in the back, hard. He drops the thermos causing it to activate as soon as it hits the ground.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as the blue beam aimed at him sucked him into the thermos, instead of the original target.

The whole class screams in terror at the sight of Danny getting sucked into the thermos. "Danny!" Danielle screamed as black shadow with no legs and three waving horns coming out of the top of its head grabbed the thermos off the floor and went out the window with it.

Danielle jumped into the air and turned into her ghost form in mid-air. She flew towards the window, but she suddenly halted in mid-flight. She looked down at her feet and found that they were now bound together by green ecto-plasmic binding. She then felt herself being thrown to the floor.

As soon as she was on the floor, more ghostly binding wrapped around her hands, preventing her from using them. She followed the bindings back to the source. Youngblood was floating in the air above the desk he was sitting at. But he looked a little different than he originally was. His clothing looked the same but he was now dressed in the same pirate clothing Danielle recognized him wearing in Danny's ghost files. He now had a peg leg, a rather large pirate hat almost too big for his head, a skeleton parrot on his shoulder and his left hand was a glowing green hook. It was the source of the binding holding her.

"Ghost!" the teacher screams as she runs out of the room with her arms flailing.

"Oh my god! It's a Pirate Ghost!" Nicole screams as she points at Youngblood.

"No you dummy. It's not a Pirate Ghost, it's a Ghost Pirate," Becky screams as she corrects Nicole.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

They both begin fighting each other over the controversy while everyone else in the class stays frozen in place by fear.

"Ah, I can't believe my plan actually worked," Youngblood said in excitement.

"It was my plan you swag," the bird said to him as it took flight off his shoulder.

"Whatever," he said in annoyance.

"What plan?" Danielle asked sounding scared. "What do you plan to do with me? Or Danny?"

"We don't have plans with you brother, yet anyway," the parrot said as it continued to fly next to Youngblood.

"Our plans involve you," Youngblood said to Danielle. "The ear rings are in place and you ate all of the chocolate, so this is going to be very easy."

Danielle looked at her emerald ear rings nervously, then looked back at Youngblood and gulped.

Youngblood held up his hook as it started glowing red. When he did this the bindings holding Danielle started glowing red as well. She suddenly became airborne and started floating towards Youngblood. "It is time."

"Time for what?" she asked as she began sweating uncontrollably.

"To join my crew," he said evilly as his eyes started glowing bright red.

As soon as his eyes start glowing red, Danielle's emerald ear rings turn red and start glowing brightly. She screams loudly as she is shocked by red electricity that cause her eyes to start glowing bright red as well.

* * *

"I can't believe this happened to me again," Danny says to himself from inside the thermos. "I wonder how long its gunna be before I get out of…HERE!" he screams the last word as he is released from the thermos.

He stretches his back after getting out of the cramped space of the thermos. He cracks his neck and turns to come face to face with the shadow of Jonny 13. The shadow holds up the thermos and crushes it before tossing it over its shoulder. It grins at Danny with a, 'What now', look.

"Hey dark and formless, did you finally lose your biker buddy, or are you off looking for his girlfriend again?" Danny mocks the shadow.

It gets an aggravated look on its face before lunging at Danny with its claw like hands reaching out to grab him. Before the shadow gets to him, he splits in two so the shadow goes between him and his copy. After the shadow passes between them, they both turn and shoot double ecto-blasts at the shadow. It hits the ground, making a small crater on impact.

The two Danny's land on the ground a few feet away from the shadow as it begins to float in the air above the crater. "What makes you think you stand a chance against me?" the two Danny's ask mockingly as they fuse back into one. Danny then charges up another ecto-blast and fires it at the shadow blasting it farther away.

The shadow bounces off the ground and hits a large tree with its head. When it lands on the ground at the base of the tree, it notices it's sitting in the shadow of the tree. It smiles evilly as it absorbs the shadow and grows to become ten times larger than it was before.

Danny lands on the ground not far away and looks up at the gigantic shadow. "Well I guess that answers my question," he gulps in nervous anticipation.

The shadow bends down to his level and roars in his face, causing his hair to blow backwards. He closes his eyes, turns his face away from the shadow and puts up his arms to shield his face from the deafening sound. "Dude, two words, tic-tac," Danny taunts it when it stops roaring. Pulling its fist back, the shadow throws a punch and hits Danny hard enough to launch him up into the sky.

"Oh man, that hurt," Danny said to himself as he continues flying through the air uncontrollably. Suddenly he stops hurtling through the air. He looks down to find the shadow had caught up with him and had grabbed his leg in mid-air. With one swift swing, he threw Danny back down to earth at near sonic speed.

"YAAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed as he fell from the sky. Unable to control where he was going, he crashed through the roof of a bowling alley, leaving a Danny shaped hole in the roof.

After crashing to the floor on his stomach, he looks up just before a bowling ball slams into his face. After the ball hits him, it rolls away revealing a few shattered teeth in his mouth. Weakened from the hit, he turns back into his human form and rolls onto his back.

"Hey kid, you alright?" some guy asks him. Danny opens his eyes and sees quite a few people gathered around him, looking concerned about his condition.

The shadow immediately phases up through the floor and roars to scare off the people. It then grabs Danny and phases him back through the floor.

* * *

The shadow phases them both back up out of the ground in Amity Park. (The park, not the town. They've been in the town the whole time). The shadow slams Danny's back up against a large tree and roars in his face again.

"You seriously need a breath mint or something," Danny says. He then transforms back into his ghost form. "And this is starting to get old." He then emits energy from his entire body, causing the shadow to let go. He then shoots another ecto-blast out of his hands. Using more energy than usual, it turns from green to white and increases in intensity.

The blast is strong enough to shrink the shadow back down to its usual size before it crashes into the ground. Because Danny's back was against the tree when he shot the blast, he was forced through it causing it to snap like a twig. No longer secure to the ground, the tree falls over on top and crushes the shadow in its branches.

Danny crashes into another tree and falls to the ground, leaving a dent in the bark of the tree. He stands up and holds his arm as if it were badly injured. "Now to go find Danielle and kick Youngblood's pirate butt," Danny says to himself as he turns and walks away.

As Danny walks away, he hears a rustling behind him. He turns to look at the down tree and sees the shadow come up and out of the branches. For a shadow, it looks pretty beaten up. It had purple bruises and scratches all over the place. It growls loudly at Danny when it sees him.

"Great, this isn't over yet," Danny said starting to get annoyed. "How could this get any worse?" he asked himself.

As if answering his question, the shadow charges at him with its arms and clawed hands extended. It roars loudly as it appears to swallow the scene.

* * *

With school out for the high school students, Sam and Tucker had taken their cousins to the Nasty Burger for lunch. Jason and Julie didn't go to school in the area, so didn't go to Casper Middle School. They had the days off all day long, so they got bored easily at home.

"Why do they call this thing a Nasty Burger?" Jason asks holding up a burger. Julie eyes her burger and fries with disgust.

"No one really knows," Sam says taking a drink from her soda.

"But it's not nasty at all," Tucker says. "It's absolutely delicious." To prove his point he takes an entire burger and stuffs it in his mouth, chews, swallows and rubs his stomach as he burps loudly.

Jason and Julie make nervous glances at each other before reaching down, picking up their own burgers and taking bites simultaneously. After a few seconds of chewing, their eyes dilate before they start stuffing their faces with more food.

Sam shudders as Tucker, Jason and Julie continue stuffing their faces, not even taking time to chew.

They only stop eating when a crash is heard on the other side of the restaurant. Many people scream and run by as they make their way out the doors. Sam, Tucker, Jason and Julie look in the direction where a commotion can be heard.

The fight between Danny and Jonny 13's shadow had been brought to the Nasty Burger. The six of them were now the only ones left in the building. Danny had bruises all over his face, his hair was a mess and his ghost suit was ripped in multiple places.

"Oh man, Danny looks like he's seen better days," Tucker comments.

"No kidding. I haven't seen him in that kind of condition sense the before the dis-asteroid event last year," Sam commented in response.

The shadow grabbed Danny by the wrists and threw him across the restaurant, causing him to land on a table, destroying it on impact. "Guys, you all have to get out of here. I've got to end this fight with this guy now before I pass out from exhaustion," Danny told the four-some as her took flight towards the specter without stopping to access his injuries.

"But Danny?" Sam started to ask a question nervously, but Danny interrupted her as his hands became interlaced with the shadows.

"Just get out of here now!" he yelled as he kicked the shadow in the stomach and used an ecto-blast to send it into the back of the restaurant.

Sam and Tucker grabbed their cousins and ran out of the Nasty Burger as fast as they could. As they ran down the street, Sam looked back and thought to herself, 'You'd better be careful.'

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Danny continued fighting the evil specter. The shadow was throwing Danny all over the place, the kitchen, the storage closet. They eventually ended up in the room that nearly ruined Danny's future at one point in the past. Danny had been thrown to the floor on his back and is being held down by the shadow. He looks up and sees two huge vats behind him. Both have temperature gauges on them, and they were currently at low temperatures.

He looks back at the shadow as it grins at him evilly. "Hate to ruin your day pal but…" Danny stops what he's saying as he shoots ecto-beams out of his eyes, hitting the shadow off of him and into a wall on the other side of the room. "Your time is almost up," he finished as he floated up into the air.

He made sure he was directly between the shadow and the two huge Nasty Sauce vats behind him. The shadow flies at him once more with its claws ready to tear Danny apart, but he went intangible so the shadow went right through him and flew head first into one of the vats behind him.

The shadow had knocked itself unconscious and fell to the floor in a heap right in front of the vats. Danny ran over to the specter, grabbed it by its shoulders and phased it into one of the vats filled with Nasty Sauce. After doing this he backed away and made himself intangible and flew up into the air as he began charging a white ecto-blast in his hands.

"So long…" he started saying. "And good riddance!" Danny yells as he shoots his blast at the huge vats. Upon impact with the metal containers, the temperature gauges began showing an immediate temperature increase.

The shadow ghost woke up and screeched when it learned where it was. But before it could do anything, the two vats exploded in a massive fire ball that could be seen all across town. The force of the blast forced Danny to fly backwards hundreds of feet even though he was intangible. That's how violent this blast was. He crashed to the ground blocks away from the explosion, leaving a cratered path behind him in the pavement of the road.

* * *

"Oh man, there's something big going down over by the Nasty Burger," Valerie said as she watched the explosion from her glider as she floated over Axion Labs. She immediately took off in the direction of the forming mushroom cloud.

* * *

From her bedroom window at Fenton Works, Jazz gasped when she saw the mushroom cloud forming off in the distance. "Danny!" she yelled as she rushed out of her room, and grabbed a Fenton Ghost Peeler and a thermos before going out the door and running down the road in the direction of the Nasty Burger.

**

* * *

****Chapter 9- Hypnosis:**

"Danny!" Sam cried out as she ran up to his mangled body lying in the street. Tucker, Jason and Julie run up behind her. As Danny started to lean up off the ground, Sam dove for him and embraced him tightly. "What is wrong with you," she nags him as she stands up abruptly. "You could have been killed. I was worried sick about you."

"Relax Sam," Tucker said in Danny's defense. "He had to stop that shadow ghost by any means possible." Then directing his attention towards Danny, he asked, "How come you had to blow up the Nasty Burger? Couldn't you just have used a Fenton Thermos?"

"I had one," Danny started to say as he fell back to the ground on his back. "But he destroyed it. I would have had to go back home to get another, and did I look like I was in any condition to fight it all the way across town?" Danny asked them as he groaned in pain.

"Oh man that explosion was so cool!" Julie suddenly blurts out.

"Ya you were all like, 'AHHHH', and he was all like, 'AHHHH', and it was like, 'BOOOOM,'" Jason said excitedly as he waved his arms in the air to simulate an explosion.

As he continues to talk about how cool it was, a disturbance is heard coming from the smoking rubble of the Nasty Burger. The five of them look up and see the shadow floating out of the rubble. It had been weakened severely and could barely float any more. It had many purple bruises and green scratches all over its form.

"I'm not in any condition to fight this thing anymore," Danny wheezed as Sam and Tucker helped him to his feet. He could barely stand, so they had to support his entire weight on their shoulders.

Suddenly someone is heard behind them. "Shadow. Return." On command the shadow flew over them and landed on the ground and formed a shadow at the feet of a man on a motorbike about one hundred feet behind them. He had blond hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt with an open grey coat and had weight lifting gloves on his hands. He wore black pants with a loose belt and had grey combat boots with green dots on the side that went up underneath his pant legs.

"And I'm definitely not in any condition to fight this guy again," Danny complained as he grimaced at a sudden jolt of pain in his back. Directing his voice towards the biker, "I'm not in the mood to fight you Jonny. I've got to go help my sister before something bad happens to her."

"Don't worry about her," Jonny said lifting his hand to stop them from talking. "She's getting what's coming to her, and you aren't going to interfere." With the wave of his hand; Danny, Sam and Tucker are frozen in place by a ghostly green mist. "Now to take you three out of the picture," he said as he got on his bike and revved the engine.

He stomped down on the gas lever and sped in their direction. "YAAAAAAAAAAAH!" all three of them screamed as Jonny got closer to them. Because Jonny froze them in place, they couldn't just jump out of the way.

When he was about twenty feet from them, Jason and Julie jump at him from the side, knocking him off his bike. They landed on the pavement and skidded to halts as the motorbike continued. But without its driver, it swerved around Danny, Sam and Tucker and exploded on contact with an electric pole.

"My bike!" Jonny gasped upon seeing his bike burst into flames. "You two brats are going to pay for this!" he yelled out in outrage. Jason and Julie screamed as Jonny grabbed them by their arms and through them at Danny, Sam and Tucker, causing them to become frozen as well as soon as they touched the ghostly green mist enveloping them.

"You five are going to pay dearly for everything you've done!" he yelled at them. "First my shadow, our plans and most importantly my bike! Now I'm going to finish you off…once and for all," he threatened as he raised his hands into the air and charged up a large energy ball above his head.

"Any last words?" he asked as he aimed at the five. The five cringe as they prepare for the attack. "No. Oh well. So long phantom," Jonny said as he prepared to throw his now pulsating energy ball.

"How about leaving them alone?" a demanding voice said from behind him. He turned and gasped as a person dressed in a red ghost hunting suit fired an ecto-gun at him.

"AHHHHH!" he screamed as he is blown backwards by the force of the blast, causing him to drop the ball of energy. It dissipates in a cloud of green mist as it hits the ground.

Jonny lands on the ground a few feet in front of Danny and the others. He looks up at the person that fired at him. The person floated above him on a glider that gave off a humming noise as it hovered in the air. The face shield on the red huntress clears and Valerie's face can be seen in the helmet.

"Valerie!" Danny, Sam and Tucker yell in excitement when they recognize the person who saved them for the second time.

"You're gunna go back to the ghost zone pronto you ecto-plasmic punk," Valerie threatened as she aimed her ecto-gun at Jonny. "Any last words ghost?" she asked as she began charging her gun for another shot. Jonny simply smirks as he looks behind her.

"Valerie! Look out behind you!" Sam yelled, but it was too late.

Before Valerie could react, she was hit off her glider by a blast and was sent tumbling to the ground behind Jonny but just in front of the others who were still frozen in place. When she opened her eyes after making contact with the ground, she realized she couldn't move her arms or legs. They had been bound by a ghostly green binding. An evil cackling is heard above them. They all look up to see Youngblood floating above them, his hook still glowing with green mist from the ecto-bindings he shot at Valerie.

He floated down to Jonny's level as he stood up from the ground. "Hey thanks kid," Jonny says gracefully.

"No problem land lubber," Youngblood said in return. "You helped me out. Now I'm just returning the favor."

Then looking back at the six kids in front of him, he raises his hands into the air and starts to reform his energy ball. "No more intrusions to stop me now," he said gleefully. "Any last words…again," he asked as the energy ball began pulsating again. Only this time Danny and his friends didn't cower in fear.

Doing the same thing Jonny did to Valerie, Danny simply smirked as he looked behind Jonny and Youngblood.

Suddenly the sound of a Fenton Thermos is heard. Before Jonny could react to the thing he knew was making the sound, he is hit in the back by a blue energy beam.

"AHHHHHH!" he screamed as the blue beam sucked him into the thermos. As soon as the cap was placed back on the thermos, the fiery wreck that was his bike vanished and the green mist that froze Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jason and Julie in place dissipated, allowing them to move freely once again.

"How about you leave my little brother and his friends alone," the girl said as she tightened the lid on the thermos. Jazz was dressed up in a silver metal battle suit with the words 'Fenton Peeler' on the helmet.

Youngblood gasped when he realized who had captured Jonny. "You!" he exclaimed upon seeing the girl.

Jazz then holds up the Fenton Peeler gun and aims at Youngblood. "I'm gunna send you back to the ghost zone with your friend here," she indicated Jonny 13 in the thermos by shaking it mockingly with the hand not holding the gun.

"I'd like to see you try," Youngblood mocked her back by crossing his arms.

The peeler begins to hum as it charges up. Jazz aims at Youngblood and finishes with, "Any last words?"

"Sure do," Youngblood responded calmly. Then in a sing-song voice he says, "Oh Danielle."

Then without warning, Jazz was hit in the back by a fast moving object, causing her to miss aim the Fenton Peeler and accidently shoot Danny instead. The blast hit him so hard he was blown out of Sam and Tucker's grasp and flew backwards a good twenty feet. "Danny!" the others said as he hit the ground rolling and changed back into his human form after he stopped rolling. He was unconscious.

Jazz, lying on the ground now, looks from Danny to Youngblood where someone was floating next to him. A girl in a black and white phantom suit with the white DP symbol and white hair was floating next to him with her arms crossed.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jason and Julie turn their attention away from Danny to look at the two ghosts. "Danielle!" all six of them yell in surprise.

Danielle was floating next to Youngblood with a smirk on her face. There were some noticeable differences in her appearance though. Her eyes were no longer green. They had turned a bloody red. And her emerald ear rings had turned into ruby ones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Youngblood started. "Meet the newest recruit to my pirate crew," he said as he waved his arm in Danielle's direction.

"No," Jazz said to herself quietly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"That's impossible," Sam said with a worried expression.

"How could she do that?" Tucker said grabbing his beret.

"Danielle…" Danny said painfully as he strained to sit up. "Why? Why would you join up with him?"

"I believe I will explain, seeing as you're no longer a threat," Youngblood said. "I've been looking for a new member for my crew that would stand a better chance against you than I do. So when I learned about your ghost sister Danielle here…I came up with a plan to force her to join my crew because I knew she wouldn't join voluntarily."

"Voluntarily?" Jason and Julie said in unison looking at each other in confusion.

"What did you do to her!" Jazz asked demandingly.

"Nothing you couldn't have prevented," Youngblood said with a chuckle. "See her ear rings? They send a hypnotizing signal to parasitic bacteria in her brain that allow me to control her."

"You sent her those ear rings?" Danny said weakly as Sam and Tucker once again tried to help him to his feet.

"Yup, although I should thank you Jazz, for having her ears pierced, otherwise my plan would have failed," Youngblood spoke to Jazz.

"Wait a minute…you sent her that box of chocolates didn't you?" Jazz asked in a startled tone.

"How do you think I got the parasitic bacteria into her system?" Youngblood responded. "With the use of both, I am in complete control over her actions, and there's nothing you can do about it," he mocked them.

"What if we removed her ear rings?" Sam asked eyeing the ruby jewelry on Danielle's ears.

Danielle glared at her when she said this. "Oh it's too late for that," Youngblood chuckled. "Once the ear rings have been activated she can't be turned back. The bacteria in her brain allow me to control her." Then directing his attention towards Danny, "Now that you know you don't stand a chance against us…it's time to take you out."

Before anything else could be said, Youngblood aimed his peg leg at Danny. His peg leg morphed into a small cannon. He fired a cannon ball at him, hitting him in the stomach. Once again, Sam and Tucker lost their grip on him and he flew backwards another twenty feet. He landed on the ground on his back unconscious.

"So you wanna go do some pillaging?" Youngblood asked Danielle, feeling happy over his victory.

"Certainly," she says in agreement with a grin on her face. "Your gunna have to show me the ropes."

"Can do, so long Land Lubbers," Youngblood waved good bye to the others. "Let's go Danielle," he said before flying off into the sky towards a pirate ship floating up in the clouds.

"Aye aye, Captain," she said saluting to Youngblood, then followed close behind him.

"I could get used to this," he said to himself as he and Danielle disappeared onto the ship.

The ship turned and shot off towards the horizon at supersonic speed before everything was quiet once more.

As soon as they left to go pillaging, the green binding restricting Valerie's movement faded and she could finally stand up. She got to her feet and massaged her wrists before she and the others ran over to the unconscious Danny.

**

* * *

****Chapter 10- The Hunt for Youngblood:**

Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jason and Julie carried Danny home. As soon as they got in the front door of Fenton Works, Maddie ambushed them. "What happened out there?" she demanded of them. "What happened to my boy?" she wept over Danny's motionless body.

"It's ok mom," Jazz said putting her hands up in defense. "He's just unconscious."

"Oh thank god," Maddie sighed in relief. She then started looking around the group of kids with a worried face. "Where's Danielle?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other nervously, while Jazz and Valerie, Jason and Julie did the same thing. "UMMM," all six of them say in unison.

"Jasmine, where is your sister?" she asked in a scared, pleading tone.

"She's been…sorta…kid…napped," Valerie said slowly as she helped Sam and Tucker place Danny on the couch.

Maddie didn't say anything else. Upon hearing the fate of her youngest daughter, she fainted.

"How could she have been kidnapped?" Jack asked loudly as he ran into the room. "She and Danny both have ghost powers," he exclaimed by throwing his arms up into the air.

"She was kidnapped by a ghost," Sam informed him.

Maddie's eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet. "I'm gunna tear that ghost apart molecule by molecule!" she yelled in rage.

"Hey, that was what I was supposed to say," Jack complained.

"Now is not the time Jack!" she yelled at him with anger in her voice. "Some ecto-plasmic entity from another dimension has kidnapped our daughter." She then began to weep on his shoulder as he embraced her. The others watched with sympathy as Maddie broke down in her husband's arms.

As she wept in his arms, Jack looked up at the kids as they stood in mourning. "Kid's, we've gotta find our daughter. But we don't know what we're dealing with."

"Tell us everything that happened today," Maddie wept as she looked back at the kids. "Everything."

It took them the next few hours to explain everything that happened. How the ghost Youngblood started going to Casper Middle School, how Danny got into a fight with Jonny 13's shadow, how Jonny 13 himself attacked them, how Valerie and Jazz came to their rescue in the nick of time, how Danielle was forced to team up with Youngblood because he gave her the mind control ear rings and how he gave her the chocolates that were filled with parasitic bacteria. And finally how Youngblood knocked out Danny and how he and Danielle took off to go pillage.

"So Danielle has been hypnotized into going with Youngblood against her will because of bacteria that have infected her brain," Maddie questioned when they were finally done explaining.

"And we can't turn her back either," Jazz said sadly.

"Only if we try to remove the ear rings," her father pointed out. "But what if we we're to remove the parasites…"

"Then maybe we can turn her back to our side," Valerie finished for him.

"But how are we gunna get rid of the parasites?" Tucker asked shrugging his shoulders.

"If we had a sample of the bacteria, then maybe we can make an antidote or something," Sam suggested.

"That's not a half bad idea," Valerie complimented her. "If we had a sample, my dad could make an antidote in a matter of days down at Axion labs."

"I'll bet he could," Maddie said to her, but then her voice changes to disappointment. "But where are we supposed to get a sample of the bacteria? They were in the chocolates she ate, and she ate all of them. There are no more samples to test."

"Wait!" Jazz spoke up suddenly. She got up and ran out of the room and went out the front door of the house. She came back a minute later and brought back something wrapped up in a tissue. "She spat this up when we were still at the mall," she said as she gave the tissue to her mother. "It was the first one she attempted to eat, but I made her cough it up when we thought it was poisoned by Vlad."

Maddie un-wrapped the tissue and there was a chewed up chocolate in it. She gasped with excitement when she realized what it was.

"That thing has been in your car for three days?" Tucker asked in disgust.

"I haven't driven it since we got back from the mall," she explained. "I forgot about it until now," she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Valerie walked over to Maddie and took the tissue. "If you don't mind I'll take this to my dad and explain the situation to him and see if he can make an antidote," she said as she wrapped it back up. She started to walk out of the room. "I'll go now, that way we can get it as soon as possible." She pushed a button on her bracelet, activating her red ghost hunting suit. She activated her glider and jumped onto it. "I'll update you when something comes up." She waved good bye and took off out an open window.

"Good luck Valerie," Jazz yelled to her from the window. Jazz then walked back into the other room and sat down with the others.

"Well it's getting late," Sam said looking at her watch. "Common Julie, we've gotta go before our parents condemn us to our rooms for the next month."

"Ok," she said as she stood up. "See ya guys," she said as she waved good bye to the others.

"We've got to go too Jason," Tucker said standing up.

"Oh alright," he said as he stood up as well.

The four of them left, leaving Danny in the care of his family. "Jasmine, we're gunna need help finding Danielle and Youngblood," Maddie said as she stroked Danny's hair as he lay asleep on the couch.

"I'll show you Youngblood's profile in Danny's computer ghost files tomorrow," she said as she stood up from a chair and yawned.

They all decided to go to bed for the night. Jazz went upstairs and looked in Danielle's empty room and started crying as she went into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Her parents came up the steps behind Jazz. Danny was being carried by his father. He put him in his bed. Then he and Maddie made their way down the hall to Danielle's room. They looked inside at the empty bed. "We've got to find her Jack," she said as she began crying as well.

"Oh we'll find her," he reassured her. "And I'm gunna break Youngblood's neck when we do."

* * *

Valerie had taken the bacteria sample to her father and explained the situation to him. He took the sample and studied it for quite some time. After a whole week had passed, he had a proto-type antidote created.

He tested the proto-type antidote on the sample from the chocolate piece. It was a success. He synthesized the actual thing immediately afterwards. He gave Valerie a syringe a good six inches long. It was filled with a thick, pink liquid. She took it straight to Fenton Works.

Jack and Maddie hadn't slept the whole time. They had been studying up on every detail about Youngblood Danny had in his ghost files. They were ecstatic when she showed up with the antidote, but they were too sleepy to come up with a plan to find Youngblood and Danielle. They entrusted the kids to do what they could to find them and save Danielle.

Jazz grabbed the phone and dialed a few numbers into the receiver. She held the phone to her ear. "Sam…its Jazz…call Tucker…we're going to do a little pirate hunting."

* * *

One week after Danny went unconscious, he was still asleep. While their parents slept; Jazz, Valerie, Sam and Tucker took off to hunt down Youngblood. Somehow Jason and Julie convinced them to let them come as well. Because they were all kids, they believed they had the best chance of finding Youngblood because adults couldn't see him.

They all took the specter speeder to get around quickly, although Valerie flew on her glider as it was her preferred mode of transportation. They decided to just patrol Amity Park until they saw anything that seemed out of place.

"Ok guys, this is going to be kinda tough," Jazz said to the others, she spoke to Valerie with a Fenton Phone because she was outside the flying vehicle. "We don't even know if they're in Amity Park. They could be on the other side of the planet for all I know, but we've got to start the search somewhere, and our home town is the best place to start.

"This would be so much easier if Danny was with us," Valerie spoke through the ear phone.

"Well if he wasn't in a comma, then you know as well as all of us he would be," Jazz spoke back to her.

"Ok so how are we gunna find these guys anyway?" Sam asked.

"We have to search for anything that may seem out of place because they're more than likely going to try and conceal themselves," Jazz said as she pushed a few buttons on the dashboard.

"Hold up guys," Jason said raising his hand in the air to silence them. "My PDA's picking up some spectral interference coming from the mall."

"Well I guess we have an idea where we can start," Tucker said as he took a look at Jason's PDA to confirm his findings.

"You hear that Valerie?" Jazz asked her with the Fenton Phones.

After typing some buttons on a panel on her arm, she confirmed it. "Yes, there is definitely something ghostly going on up there. Whether it's Danielle and Youngblood or not can't be determined until we get there."

"Then let's get there a little faster shall we," Julie said looking up and over the driver's seat at Jazz.

"Can do," Jazz said stomping down on the gas pedal, increasing their speed. Valerie increased her speed as well to keep up with them.

Within a matter of minutes they had arrived at the mall. It was midnight by now so the parking lot was empty and the mall was locked up. Jazz landed the Specter Speeder in the parking lot and everyone jumped out. Valerie landed her glider onto the ground next to them.

"Ok you guys, the mall is big so we're gunna have to split up to cover more ground," Jazz said as she started to lay out a battle plan for the others. "There are only six of us, and I want at least two experienced ghost fighters in each group. That would include Valerie, Sam, Tucker and myself. Therefore we will split up into two groups. I'll go with Valerie and we'll take the east side of the mall. That leaves you two…" she points at Sam and Tucker…"To take the west side."

"Well what about us?" Julie said, annoyed that she and Jason had been left out.

"You two don't have ghost hunting experience," Jazz told her. "But because you managed to let Sam and Tucker bring you, you're gunna go with them…both of you.

"So let's just summarize what we're gunna do," Valerie cut in. "You and me will take the west side…"

"And Tucker, Jason, Julie and I will be taking the east side," Sam finished.

"Anybody got a problem with the plan?" Jazz said in a rather serious tone.

The other five shook their heads no to show that they were on board with the plan.

"Good, now we just need to get inside," Jazz said as she looked behind them at the locked doors of the mall.

"Leave that to me," Valerie said as she jumped onto her glider and managed to grab the other five before flying straight at the locked entrance. Seconds before they collided with the glass doors, Valerie pushed a button on her glider with her foot. The pushing of the button then turned all six of them intangible. They passed through the doors and landed on the floor inside the mall.

"Whoa! Since when could you do that?" Tucker asked in amazement.

"I've had a few more upgrades," Valerie said mockingly.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking could be heard in multiple places throughout the mall. "Alright gang. Let's split up and stop these goons, and get back Danielle," Jazz said to the others.

**

* * *

****Chapter 11- Escaping Danger:**

"Common…common. Captain Youngblood wants all of it," a blue ghost with a black beard and mustache, a wisp tail instead of legs, and pirate clothing said to two others. He is waiting outside a broken window to a jewelry store. The two other ghosts he was talking to floated out of the store with bags filled with what can only be assumed as being jewelry.

Like the first ghost, they were also dressed up like pirates. The one on the left had green skin and also had a wispy tail. He wore a blue bandana on his head, and although he was a pirate and a ghost, he had a digital watch on his wrist.

The ghost on the right had blue skin like the first, but he had legs. He had a red and white bandana and had a purple scar on his cheek.

"Why does captain Youngblood want with jewelry anyway?" the green one asks.

"It's not for him," the leader of the three said. "It's for First Mate Phantom."

The three of them float away as Sam, Tucker, Jason and Julie run up to where they once floated and hid behind some large plants. "There are only three of them," Jason said, poking his head out from behind a large leaf.

"Time for you two to get in some hunting points," Sam said with a smirk. She pulled two Fenton Wrist rays out of her spider-like back pack that she just happened to bring. She gave one to each of their little cousins.

"What are these," Julie asked, poking at the device Sam strapped to her wrist.

"It's a beginners weapon, now stop asking questions and get ready to fire them," Tucker said as he picked up a large ghost weapon and aimed in the direction of the three ghosts. By this time, the ghost leader was waiting outside another store while the other two looted it.

"Ok…so what do they do?" Julie asked as she examined the device.

Tucker slaps his forehead in frustration. "They turn ghosts into ice cream alright," Sam yelled to her quietly.

Jason and Julie gasp in excitement and run out from their hiding spot. "Hey get back here," Sam yelled to the little kids.

"I scream for ice cream," Jason and Julie yell in unison as they stop running and fire the wrist rays in the direction of the ghosts.

The two looter ghosts come out store only to be suddenly and unexpectedly hit by the green blasts from the little kids. "What the?" the leader says in surprise. He then looks in the direction of the four kids. Sam and Tucker ran up next to their cousins and started taking aim at him. He started getting scared as they fired their weapons at him. They made contact with him and he landed on the ground next to the other two. "Get them!" he orders the other two as they start floating.

They charged at the four kids and pulled out swords and got ready to attack. Jason and Julie scream as they duck behind their older cousins. Sam and Tucker roll their eyes and sigh. They drop their weapons and they both hold up Fenton Thermos's and capture the two pirate ghosts before they could attack.

"Next," Sam says mockingly as she and Tucker cap the two thermoses. The leader jumped into the air and whistled by putting two fingers in his mouth. Suddenly about a half dozen other pirate ghosts phase up through the floor and surround the four kids.

"So…which ones next?" Tucker asked Sam nervously. As the ghosts begin closing in around them, all four of them start firing their weapons rapidly.

* * *

"YAAAAAAAH!" another pirate ghost screams as it flies away from a threat firing red ecto-blasts at it. Valerie is chasing it through the corridors of the mall on her glider as she continues firing her gun at the ghost.

"Go back to where you came from," Valerie yells at it as she fires her gun once again. The ghost is hit in the back and falls to the floor.

Jazz runs up behind Valerie and uses a Fenton Thermos to trap the ghost before it could get up and run again. "That's three down," Jazz says happily as she puts the top back onto the thermos.

"Ya, but how many more to go?" Valerie says with disappointment.

"I don't know, but at least we're on the right track to finding Danielle and Youngblood," Jazz says as she clips the thermos to her belt and grabbed her ecto-gun which had a strap that went over her shoulder.

"With all these pirate ghosts running around, we definitely are," Valerie agreed with her.

"Where should we search next?" Jazz asked while she looked around for more ghosts.

"How about behind you," a ghostly voice behind them suggests. They both turn to see Kitty, Jonny 13's girlfriend. "This is for Jonny!" she yells before shooting an ecto-blast at Valerie, knocking her off her glider, she then punched Jazz sending her to the ground holding her face in pain. "You've sent him back into the ghost zone. You've ruined everything."

"Don't know what we've ruined," Valerie said as she stood up rubbing her arm where she was hit by the blast. She then raised her arm and an ecto-gun formed on her wrist. "But you're not going to succeed." She then fired a red energy blast at Kitty forcing her fly backwards.

"You alright?" Valerie asked Jazz as she got to her feet.

"I think she knocked one of my teeth loose," she said as she rubbed the side of her mouth. She then spat out a tooth into her hand. She then formed a fist and crushed the tooth into dust. "I'm gunna kill her!" she screamed at the top of her lungs in angered rage as she picked up her ecto-gun and charged in Kitty's direction.

Kitty looked up when she heard Jazz running in her direction. She stood up with her eyes glowing a bright red. She floated up into the air as her entire body began giving off a red mist. She then began charging at Jazz, who in turn, jumped out of the way and rolled to a stop only to turn and fire her gun, hitting her in the back.

"YAAAAAAAH!" she screamed from the blast. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back. She leaned up by using her arms to support herself. Jazz and Valerie shoved their guns in her face.

"Your boyfriend was sent back into the Ghost Zone because he tried to kill us," Valerie yelled at her.

"If you want to be with him then perhaps you should stop resisting and go back on your own willingly," Jazz snapped at her.

"She's not going anywhere," a voice behind them said. They looked to see who it was, but got blasted away from Kitty by a powerful ecto-blast.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both scream as Jazz lands with a splash in a water fountain filled with coins that have been tossed in, and Valerie crashes into a concrete support beam holding up the roof. The beam cracks from the impact as she falls to the floor.

Jazz stands up in the water and spits water out of her mouth. She grits her teeth at the new attacker but gets terrified when she sees who it was.

It was Danielle. She floated over Kitty who stood up next to her. "She's the best cook on the ship, and we're not giving her up that easily," Danielle said as she grinned at Kitty, who smirked at the remark.

Danielle's phantom suit was starting to look a little worn out. It was ripped and torn in multiple places. Anywhere her suit was white, was starting to dull and had dirty smudge spots. She no longer had her hair in a pony tail. It hung down to her shoulders and ended with spikes that extended out on either side or her head.

"Danielle, we can turn you back," Jazz said to her. "You just have to let us," she said in a pleading tone.

"I don't want to be turned back," Danielle yelled at her. "I like the way I am now. Besides you can't turn me back. Removing these ear rings won't do a thing," she said indicating her ear rings.

"That's what you think," Jazz said to herself as she reached for something on her belt. She felt her side for the syringe with the antidote, but it wasn't there. "Oh no! I must have left it in the Specter Speeder," she said to herself.

"Jazz, look out," Valerie screamed to her. She jumped at Jazz knocking them both back into the water.

Just after they were out of the way, a green ball of energy landed in the water and exploded with a force strong enough to empty the fountain of all the water and coins. Jazz and Valerie are tossed out of the fountain by the force of the blast. A few pieces of the ceiling break loose as the concert support beam shook and cracked a little bit more.

"Common, we have to get out of here and come up with another plan," Valerie screamed in terror as she helped Jazz to her feet, but Danielle flew over to them, blocking their escape path.

"Where do you think you're going!" she said just before shooting another green energy ball at them.

It landed at their feet and exploded before they could move. The force of the blast was enough to send them flying backwards. Valerie went crashing through the glass window of an un-looted store.

Jazz crashed into the cement support beam, farther weakening it. Large cracks formed across the entire length of the pillar, causing some chips to fall off. It was so unstable now that the pillar started to rock back and forth after Jazz fell to the floor at its base.

Jazz rolled onto her back and groaned in pain. She had looked better. Her hair was a mess, she had bruises all over her face and some scratches that were now starting to bleed. The right sleeve of her shirt was torn off up to the shoulder. She opened her eyes and noticed the pillar was rocking back and forth now. Suddenly it began to fall in her direction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed as she rolled out of the way just as the pillar crashed to the floor right where she was laying, although, she didn't roll entirely out of the way. Her right arm was crushed by the concrete pillar. She screamed at the top of her lungs with a deafening scream as the bones in her arm broke to pieces.

Not only was her arm pulverized, but the Fenton Thermos she had, was also crushed. It cracked open, allowing the three pirate ghosts they had already captured to escape. They cackled evilly as they hovered over the wounded girl as she cried in pain, trying to push the downed pillar off her arm.

"You three get back to the ship now!" Danielle ordered the three ghosts as they tormented Jazz.

"But, we're not done doing Captain Youngblood's biding," one of them complained.

"We've got what we came for," Danielle said sounding aggravated. "Now get back to the ship before I blast your butts into your after-after life."

"Yes Ms Phantom," all three of them say in unison, saluting her, before flying away.

Danielle turned her attention back to Jazz, who was weeping as she tried desperately to pull her crushed arm free. But she only succeeded in causing herself more pain because the pillar was way beyond her ability to move. "You guys came here to try and turn me back to your side?" Danielle asked Jazz. "What makes you think you can turn me back to your side?" she asked mockingly.

Danielle's attention is then drawn away from Jazz when she starts hearing a young girl screaming. The sound of a wrist ray firing can be heard as well. Suddenly Julie runs around a corner, followed closely by half a dozen pirate ghosts. She trips and falls to the floor, accidently throwing her own Fenton Thermos in Danielle and Jazz's direction.

"AAAAAAAH!" Julie screamed as two of the ghosts grabbed her by the arms and lifted her into the air.

"Got ya," one of them said as she kicked her legs trying to get free.

"Let me go," she pleaded with them.

"Not a chance," the other ghost holding her said.

"Are the others captured as well?" Danielle asked them as they started to carry Julie away as she continued kicking and screaming.

"The Goth girl is giving us some trouble," one of them says, turning back to look Danielle in the face. "But it's not anything we can't handle."

"As long as you capture them and get them onto the ship alive," Danielle said to him. "Now go," she demanded before turning back to Jazz. "Now what to do with you sis," she asked herself inquisitively.

"How about getting away from her," a demanding voice yells before Danielle is hit in the side by a red energy blast. Valerie was back in action. She ran over to Jazz as she lay crying in pain on the floor. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," she said to Jazz as she knelt down next to her.

Then with the enhanced strength her hunting suit gave her, she lifted the concrete pillar off Jazz's arm and tossed it aside. Valerie looked down at Jazz's battered arm. Her sleeve was gone from before, but her arm was in even worse condition. Valerie gasped when she saw the gruesome sight. Her arm was bleeding badly and seemed to have been flattened a little.

"No time to splint it. We've got to go now," Valerie told her as she grabbed Jazz's left arm and draped it over her shoulders. She stood up, supporting Jazz the best she could before she noticed Kitty was flying in their direction.

"You're not going anywhere," she hissed as she closed in on them.

"Yes we are," Valerie said to her. "And you're going with us."

She bent down and picked up the thermos Julie dropped when she tripped. Jazz used her left hand to take the top off before Valerie aimed it in Kitty's direction.

Kitty gasped when she saw the blue light coming at her. She halted in midair and flew to her side, dodging the blue beam just in time. She looked in the girl's direction with a look of rage, but turned to surprised when she noticed they weren't there.

* * *

Valerie phased Jazz and herself out of the mall's entrance moments after just missing the opportunity to capture Kitty. "Oh man, so close," Valerie said as her glider flew them over the parking lot.

"Valerie," Jazz struggled to say. "I left the antidote in the Specter Speeder," she whispered.

"Then we'd better get it before we scram," Valerie suggested as she lowered her glider towards the ground. She landed and phased them into the vehicle. Sitting in the driver's seat waiting for them was the pink antidote syringe. "Well. At least we still have this," Valerie said as she placed it in a storage compartment in her glider. "My gliders faster than the speeder, we can escape on it faster," Valerie said as her glider lifted them into the air.

Then when they weren't looking, another energy ball hit the speeder and exploded, destroying the vehicle, turning it to rubble. They were only a few feet away from the blast when the vehicle was destroyed. Once again, they flew backwards. Valerie lost her grip on Jazz and fell to the ground, rolling to a stop. Jazz flew into the mall's sign before falling 30 feet to the ground. She was now unconscious.

"Jazz!" Valerie screamed when she looked up and saw Jazz lying motionless on the ground.

"Now it's your turn," Kitty says as she lands on the ground in front of Valerie. She begins charging up an ecto-blast in her hands. Just as she unleashes it on Valerie, she holds up one of her guns and fires as well. The two blasts collide with each other, creating yet another large explosion.

Kitty crashes to the ground, destroying pavement as she came to a halt. She was nearly unconscious herself, but managed to open her eyes. She then realized Valerie was standing in front of her. She had the Fenton Thermos pointed in her face. Then without saying anything, she activated it, sending the blue beam out straight into Kitty's face.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" she screams as she's sucked into the confined space of the thermos.

Valerie caps the ghost catching device and proceeded over to Jazz, who was still unconscious. She picked her up by her left arm and supported her entire body weight on her shoulders. She walked them over to her glider and activated it with her foot by giving it a swift kick. As it started floating, she jumped on and started steering it away from the mall.

As she flew away a green energy blast hit her from behind. She stopped and turned to find Danielle flying in their direction. "We told you you're not going anywhere," Danielle yelled as she charged up another ecto-blast.

She fired at them, but Valerie was ready this time. She pushed a button on her glider with her foot, activating a ghost shield that surrounded both of them in a green bubble. Danielle's blast reflects off the shield and hits her as it came back at her.

When she realized what happened, Valerie and Jazz were gone. "Drat…they got away," Danielle said, snapping her fingers.

"Don't worry. We've got Danny's friends in our possession," a voice says behind her. Danielle's ghost sense goes off, causing her to turn and see Youngblood floating a few feet away. "When he eventually comes to, he's gunna be looking for them, and we'll be ready to eliminate him permanently when he does."

Danielle grinned, showing her teeth. "So now we wait?" she asked him.

"Now we wait," Youngblood confirmed.

"Where do you want us to wait for them?" Danielle asked him.

Youngblood pulls out a telescope and looks through it as he searches the area. "How about the Fair Grounds?" he asked putting his telescope away.

"Yippee," she cheered excitedly. "We can have fun at night while we're waiting."

"Suuure…that's what we'll do," he said nervously.

They both took off for the ship which was sitting above some dark clouds high in the sky above the mall.

As soon as the ship disappeared into the distance, Valerie deactivated the invisibility upgrade she had gotten for her suit. "Well I guess after you and Danny wake up, we'll know where to go," she said to Jazz, even though she couldn't hear her.

She turned her glider around and took off towards home. She stopped by Fenton Works first and left Jazz in the care of her parents. It was about midnight when they went to the mall; it was now a little after one when she brought Jazz into her home. Jack and Maddie were awake now and were about to ask how things went. When they noticed Jazz's condition they just broke down crying. Valerie had to reassure them that she was just unconscious before she left to rest up herself. She told Jack and Maddie to call her and tell her when Jazz and Danny were both awake.

On her way home she went over everything that just happened in the last two hours. She looked down at her glider where the storage compartment was that held the antidote. "Danielle…I'm going to force this thing into your brain by force when the time comes," she threatened as if Danielle could actually hear her.

She glided over Amity Park towards home as the rest of the town rested peacefully.

**

* * *

****Chapter 12- The New Plan:**

Days seemed to pass by as Jack and Maddie waited for their children to wake up. One week after the incident at the mall, both Danny and Jazz finally woke up.

Danny was the first to do so. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned as he waited for his vision to return. After about a minute, his vision cleared and he could see he was staring up at a metal ceiling. He slowly leaned himself up on his arms and looked around. He was lying on a metal table in what looked like some kind of scientific lab.

He started to get nervous, then freaked when he saw Jazz lying on another metal table next to him. "Oh my god…Jazz!" he yelled as he tried to get up off the table to go to his sister's side, but he felt too weak to even get off the table.

He lay back down on the table and started to breathe heavily. "Ok, what happened?" he asked himself. "I fought Jonny 13's shadow…I was rescued by Valerie…and then Jazz when Youngblood attacked us…and then…" he stopped suddenly. His eyes shot open and he leaned up abruptly. "Danielle!" he yelled out.

Then he hears a door open behind him. He turns to see who entered the room, but his mother grabbed him and embraced him tightly before he realized who she was.

"Oh my poor baby!" she cried as she squeezed him harder.

"Mom," Danny wheezed. "Can't…breathe…"

Jack entered the metal room behind her and stood next to the bed as she continued to hold their son. She let go of her grip around him and started kissing him all over his face.

"Mom…mom…mom…it's ok…I'm awake, I'm fine now," he said trying to get her to stop. She stopped and looked him in the face. "Everything's fine now."

"No," a weak voice is heard from the other table. Jazz was finally starting to come around. "Not…everything."

Maddie jumped over Danny's table and proceeded to hug her daughter, but Jack held her back before she could. It was then that she remembered Jazz's arm.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Danny asked as he looked over his parent's shoulders so he could see his sister. Their parents moved aside so Danny could get a better view of his sister. He gasped when he saw her arm. She had a cast on her arm all the way from her shoulder down to her finger tips. There were multiple wires and IV fluid drips going through the cast and apparently going into her arm.

"Jack, go call Valerie," Maddie asked of him. "I've waited a week to find out what happened to her. And now that she's awake I want to know what happened and why they weren't able to get Danielle."

Jack left the room to do as he was requested. "So I've been out for a week?" Danny asked his mother.

"No sweetie. Your sister has been out for a week. You've been out for two weeks," she said comfortingly.

"TWO WEEKS!" he yelled out. "I didn't think I would have been in a coma for that long."

"I'm glad it wasn't for longer," Jazz said weakly from her table.

"I'm glad neither of you two was out for longer than you were," their mother said as she pulled a chair up between the two tables.

"So mom…where are we?" Danny asked as he looked around. "Are we in the lab or something?"

"You got it," she replied. It's the safest place for you two to rest because it's the only place with a healing center that has a ghost shield surrounding it," she said raising her hand up to her eye level with her palm facing up. "It also allows us to monitor Jazz's condition more closely," she said as she looked at Jazz's casted arm.

Jack came back into the room at a sprint. He stopped and started panting to catch his breath. "Alright…I called Valerie…she should be over…shortly," he wheezed out before falling to the floor in exhaustion.

"Dad, you didn't have to run all the way upstairs and back," Danny scolded him. "You could have walked."

He mumbled something to himself before standing up and walking over to another chair in the room. He sat down facing his wife and kids.

"So what happened after I went unconscious?" Danny asked his parents.

"After you were brought back here, a plan was made on how we could turn Danielle back to our side," his mother answered him.

"We had Damien Gray make an antidote that could kill off the bacteria in her head," his father continued. "It took a week to make it, but when it was; Valerie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker went out looking for her and Youngblood."

"It was later that night that Valerie brought Jazz back here in probably the worst condition I've ever seen her in," his mom revealed. "We don't know what happened, and I've been worried sick over it for the past week."

"Valerie said she'd tell us what happened after you both woke up," his father took up saying. "That's why I went to go call her. She should be here any minute," he finished.

They continued to talk about family matters for a few minutes when Valerie finally arrived. After about an hour had passed, she told them everything that happened after they left with the antidote.

She told them about how Jazz had them split up into teams at the mall, how she and Jazz were teamed up and managed to catch three ghosts before being attacked by Kitty and Danielle, how Jazz's arm was crushed, and how they escaped.

The Fenton's were saddened by the loss of the Specter Speeder, but they didn't care as long as they made it out of there alive.

Valerie handed the antidote over to Danny, who was now strong enough to stand on his own and walk around.

"So what happened with Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked nervously, thinking he knew what the answer was.

Valerie looked down at her feet in sorrow. "Both of them and their cousins were taken by Youngblood and his crew," she said sadly.

"Their cousins!" Maddie yelled out. "What were they doing there? They don't have any ghost fighting experience."

"You can blame Sam and Tucker for that one," Jazz said from her bed. She didn't sound as weak or raspy as she was, but she still couldn't get up.

Danny looked down at the pink syringe in his hand that was meant to inject the antidote into Danielle. "So how do we find them now?" he asked the others.

"I've got that one answered already," Valerie said sounding a little bit more enthusiastically. "They're waiting for you to find them. At the fair grounds on the edge of town of all places."

"How'd you find that out?" Danny asked her with a raised eye brow.

Valerie then went on to tell them about how she used another upgrade feature in her suit to make herself invisible. She heard Youngblood tell Danielle what they would be doing while they waited for Danny to find them. He said they were going to wait at the fairgrounds.

"Excellent," Danny said with excitement. "Hope you guys are ready for one tough battle…well with the exception of you of course," he said to Jazz.

"You're not going anywhere just yet mister," his mother said sternly. "It's past nine pm already and we're going with you."

"Rest up a little more," his father suggested. "We'll head out tomorrow."

Danny looked around at his mother and then Valerie who all seemed to agree with Jack.

"You're going to need all the help you can get out there Danny," Valerie said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be right there with you."

"I only wish I was in good enough condition to help you guys," Jazz said softly from her table.

"You won't even be able to walk for a few more days dear," her father said as he walked over to her and stroked her hair. "You'd get in the way more than you'd help, and with what we're up against, that's not what we need."

"Hey, what day is today?" Danny asked suddenly, getting off topic.

"Today's Thursday, February 12th," Valerie said looking at her watch. "Why?"

"Because we're going to need all the luck we can get if we're going to win this one," Danny said disappointedly, realizing what day the next was.

* * *

The next day it was Friday the 13th. At about noon; Danny, his parents, and Valerie left Fenton Works and proceeded to the fairgrounds where they hoped Youngblood and Danielle were waiting. They left Jazz at home with the ghost shield up. She watched from her bedroom window as her family disappeared down the road.

Danny and Valerie flew over the buildings while Jack and Maddie drove the Fenton RV. "Alright you guys, you ready for what may happen?" Danny asked the others with the use of ear phones.

Valerie gave him a thumbs up. "You sure you want to go in alone at first Danny?" his mother asked from the RV.

"It'll surprise them if they think I'm the only one there," she responded to his mother. "They are waiting for me to show up. I don't think they will be expecting you three to show up as well.

If they really think this, then I don't want you guys to jump in unless it is absolutely necessary. If you do have to jump in, it'll surprise them…hopefully."

After a few minutes of travel, they arrived at a hill that overlooked the fairgrounds. Danny and Valerie touched down on the ground next to the RV. Valerie jumped off her glider and walked over to Danny who was looking in the window of the vehicle at his parents.

"Dad, you finish fixing the Ecto-Finders?" he asked his father. He handed Danny a pair of goggles. He had shrunk the design of the original helmet down to nothing more than a pair of goggles. Because Youngblood couldn't be seen by adults, he figured his parents should wear them, that way they could see Youngblood. He also figured that if Youngblood or Danielle tried to hide by turning invisible, he'd still be able to find them. He put them on and looked back at his parents. "You guys stay here," Danny told them. "If things look like they might get a little hairy, then you can intervene. But if things get too dangerous, then get yourselves out as fast as possible."

The three nodded in agreement before Danny jumped into the air and took off for the center of the grounds. He tightly squeezed the antidote syringe in his hand as he flew. 'I hope this thing works if I can get close enough to her,' he thought to himself with concern to everyone's safety.

**

* * *

****Chapter 13- Battle at the Fair Grounds:**

Stopping in mid-flight above the middle of the grounds, Danny looks up at a sight he hadn't seen in more than two weeks. Youngblood's pirate ship was floating about 50 feet in the air above him. "Alright Youngblood you pirate scum, I'm here to get my sister back," he said out loud to himself. "I'm gunna do whatever it takes to save her, and nothing is going to stand in my way, not even you. So you had better be ready for me."

"Oh don't worry," a voice says behind him. Danny turns to see Youngblood floating a few feet away. His peg leg had turned into a cannon and was aimed at him. "I am."

He fires a cannon ball out of his leg at Danny, nailing him right in the stomach. He was blown backwards by the force of the attack. He held his stomach in pain as Youngblood floated over to him.

"Where is she?" Danny asked, still holding his stomach. "Where is Danielle?" he demanded to know as he got into a defensive position.

"She's busy tormenting the prisoners," he said, pointing up towards the ship.

"Now that I know where to find her, all I have to do is get you out of the way first," Danny said with a smirk. He charged up his hand and fired a blast at Youngblood.

Thinking quickly, Youngblood goes intangible and closes his eyes tightly. After the blast passes through him he returns to his normal state and opened his eyes. "Ha, you missed me," he yells out mockingly. Then his face turns to terror when Danny flies at him and tackles him in mid air.

Using an ecto-blast built up in both hands, Danny fires right into Youngblood's stomach, sending him careening to the ground.

After landing, he looks up at Danny who landed on the ground in front of him. "Without Danielle here, you know you don't stand a chance," Danny said down to Youngblood. "And after I turn her back to my side, you won't have any more control over her."

"Ha and how do you plan to do that?" Youngblood said trying not to laugh. "I already told you, you can't turn her back by removing the ear rings. She will remain loyal to me forever."

"I can't turn her back by removing the ear rings…" Danny started to say. Then with a smirk he held up the syringe with the antidote. "Then I'll just have to remove the bacteria from her head."

"How do you plan to do that?" Youngblood asked mockingly, seemingly unfazed by Danny's threat.

"This is an antidote," Danny said, indicating the pink liquid in his hand. "It was designed to eliminate the bacteria that you are using to control her. After I inject this into her, she will no longer be under your control." Danny finished with anger in his voice.

"What!" Youngblood said, starting to sound scared. He shakes his head back and forth. "No, no, no. You're bluffing. You're just trying to scare me."

"Afraid not Young-Butt," Danny said calmly. "NOW!" he yelled to someone behind Youngblood.

Danny's parents jumped out from behind a cotton candy stand. Jack was holding an ecto-gun, while Maddie held a Fenton Thermos. They both had on Ecto-Finder goggles so they could see Youngblood. Maddie held up a thermos and fired the blue beam of energy at him, capturing him within its confines.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he was sucked into the thermos. Maddie capped the thermos after the threat was gone.

"Good job mom," Danny thanked her. "Now to find Danielle and save the others." Without saying anything else, he took off towards the pirate ship flying above them.

Danny flew up past the railings of the ship and landed on the deck. He looked around the deck cautiously before he saw a doorway that led down to a lower deck.

As he started walking towards it, three pirate ghosts phased up through the deck in front of him. They all started cackling as Danny started backing away from them.

He stops when he hears more cackling behind him. He turns in time to see three more pirate ghosts' phase through the deck behind him.

"Great six is gunna be kinda hard to fight by myself," Danny said to himself as he started getting nervous. Suddenly six more pirate ghosts phase up through the deck. "And a dozen is way out of my hands," he screams in terror. All twelve form a circle around him as he thinks of a way out of this mess.

"So I'll just have to even out the odds a little," Danny said as he made three copies of himself. All four Danny's stood their ground as the circle of ghosts enclosed around them.

"One on three is gunna be easier," one Danny started. "Than one on twelve," another finished. "So let's get started shall we," another Danny suggested. "Definitely," the fourth responded.

One of the Danny's fired ecto-blasts from both of his hands; hitting away two of the ghosts he was responsible for fighting. As he prepared to fire again, the third ghost grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him over his shoulders.

Danny lands on the deck on his back and looks up in time to see the ghost that threw him fly at him and pin him to the deck by stepping on his chest and holding him down.

"Get off me!" Danny yelled as he struggled against the ghost that had him pinned. The ghost simply cackled and brought his sword down close to Danny's neck. Before he got his throat cut, Danny lifted his legs and kicked the ghost in the back.

The ghost stumbled off Danny and held its back in pain. Jumping to his feet, Danny flew at the ghost and punched him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying, straight into two ghosts that had another Danny pinned to the deck.

After the two ghosts were off of him, Danny stood up and brushed himself off, only to be hit by an ecto-blast to the face. He looked up in rage and charged the ghost that fired at him. He kicked the ghost in the chest hard enough to send him falling over the railing of the ship towards the ground. Why he couldn't just fly back up is beyond me.

Then a beeping noise was heard on the deck. All of the Danny's looked down to see a black and green ecto-bomb with a skull and cross bone on it. The skull was blinking repeatedly as the beeping got faster and faster.

"AHHHHHH! Run away!" one of the Danny's screamed. Three Danny's jumped away from the bomb. The fourth jumped on the bomb to save the others.

It exploded leaving a hole in the deck six feet in diameter. There was nothing remaining of the Danny copy that sacrificed itself for the others.

There were now only three Danny's, but there were still ten pirate ghosts. The three remaining Danny's stood in a triangle formation as they were surrounded by the ghosts.

"This isn't fair," one Danny said. "We're outnumbered," another said. "We can't win," the last said. "All hope is lost," they said in unison.

Then two grappling hooks came up over the railing and hooked onto two of the ghosts. They were pulled off the edge of the ship as the ropes tied to the hooks retracted back over the railing. Then Danny's parents jumped up and over the railing with guns and thermos's ready.

"For Fudge!" Jack yelled as he held up a thermos and charged it up so he could fire it.

"It's for Danny and Danielle dear," Maddie corrected him. "Not fudge."

"Oh ya, right, thanks honey," he thanked her.

They both fired blue beams of light out of the thermoses, sucking up two more ghosts out of the circle surrounding the three Danny's.

There were now six ghosts, and the odds were starting to look a lot better.

Thinking quickly to end the fight as soon as possible, two Danny's fired double ecto-blasts at two more of the ghost, knocking them over the edge of the ship, further reducing their numbers down to only four.

"Now I like these odds a lot better," Danny said after he fused back into one Danny.

But he didn't get a chance to continue fighting, because the four remaining ghosts didn't attack him, they charged his parents instead.

His parents pulled out their ecto-guns and started firing rapidly. As they drew closer to them, Maddie pulled out what looked like a double bladed light saber from star wars. She put her black belt skills to good use as she managed to fight all four ghosts by herself. Jack watched from the side lines as she fought. "Man that is hot," he said before jumping into the fight as well.

One of the ghosts uses his sword to slash at Maddie, but she blocked the weapon with her own. "Danny, go find your friends and Danielle. Use the antidote," she yelled to him as she kicked away another ghost that was charging at her.

"You got it mom, he said with a thumbs up. He then phased through the deck to the lower levels while his parents finished off the last few ghosts.

* * *

Danny phased through the ceiling of the ship into a long hallway that stretched the length of the ship. Danny looked both ways only to see hundreds of doors in either direction. "Great, which one is the right one," he asked himself. "Guess I'll just have to check them all."

He opens one door to find the kitchen of the ship. It was empty at this time. "Nope, not here unless they were eaten and thrown away as leftovers." He closed the door and went to the next door.

He opened it to find that it was the restroom. "Good god, it smells terrible in here," Danny said disgustingly as he covered his nose with his hand. "Doesn't anyone on this ship know how to clean a bathroom?" He closed the door and went to the next.

He opened it to find a comedy club. The April Fool from 'The Fairly Odd Parents' was doing stand up for an audience of frogs. "So your all frogs that like to listen to comedy…what's up with that?" Silence. One of the frogs in the audience croaks loudly. The sound of a cricket chirping is heard before the sound of a frog eating it is followed.

"That guy is not very funny," Danny said before shutting the door to the comedy club. He went to the next door and opened it.

When he opened it he found a scene from Willie Wanka Chocolate Factory. "Right this way my guests," Willie Wanka said to a tour group. "Over here is our river of liquidized chocolate, and over here is our…who the heck are you?" Willie asked Danny when he saw him looking in through the opened door. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Uh sorry, I just opened the wrong door is all," Danny said before shutting the door to the chocolate factory.

The little rich girl that was on the tour tugged on her father's coat. "Daddy, buy me a ghost boy just like that one," she begged demandingly.

"After the tour sweet heart," he said to her calmly.

"But I want one nooow!" she cried demandingly.

Back in the ships hallway, Danny reached for another door knob and opened it to find Candy Land. "Why does Youngblood have doors that lead to so many weird places?" Danny said to himself in frustration. "I'll bet Danielle spends a lot of time in here," he said before shutting the door.

He went to the next door and opened it to see the eye of a large T-Rex looking back at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed before shutting the door closed. "Why does Youngblood have a dinosaur on his ship?" he asked himself in aggravation.

He proceeded down the hall to another door that he had a hard time opening. When he finally got it open, the guy from 'SpongeBob' that is always taking a shower, pulls the shower curtain over himself and screams.

Danny slammed the door shut and held it shut with his back. He couldn't have been more bug-eyed. "I am never going to un-see that," he said frightfully.

A shiver went down his spin as he made his way to the next door. After he opened it, he slowly poked his head inside. "Alright blokes, here's the plan," The Geico Gecko said to The Aflac Duck, The Geico Money Bundle, and Flo from the Progressive Commercials. He rolled out a large piece of paper on a table. It looked like some sort of battle plan.

"Tomorrow the Caveman will be taking her to the park. He isn't on our side, but he is providing the perfect distraction for us to move in and attack. When he starts pushing her on the swings, Aflac will move in from behind and scare her off the swing when she is at the top of her swing. Money bundle will be in position to trip her when she goes to land on her feet. Then Flo will move in and mace her thinking she was attacking her. You must claim self defense, otherwise she could press charges. After you do that I will move in and take control of the situation. With her out of the picture; Geico, Aflac and Progressive will join forces and make the ultimate Auto Insurance Company."

They all start laughing evilly as Danny closes the door slowly and quietly. "I'm gunna pretend I didn't hear that," he said to himself.

After another half hour of searching through doors that brought him to all kinds of weird and strange places, Danny finally got to the last door in the long hallway. "The last door, they have to be behind this last door," he said to himself as he opened the door, only to find the 'Mythbusters' work shop.

"Ok Jamie, ready to test the myth behind whether ghosts really exist?" a red headed man with glasses asked a balding man with a walrus like mustache.

"Oh you bet Adam," the other man said. "So what's your plan?"

"First we're going to set up this video camera," Adam says, indicating a small device in his hand. "This will hopefully allow us to see a ghost doing its usual activities in its natural environment."

"I don't think we are going to need the camera to prove the existence of ghost's Adam. Look behind you," Jamie said to Adam in a plain tone. He pointed his finger at something behind Adam. He was pointing at Danny as he looked at them through the doorway.

"Ok you guys. We're back from the haunted forest," Kari said as she walked into the room.

"We're ready to test the myth for the existence of ghost's," Tory said as he walked into the room behind Kari. He was rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"So when do we start?" Grant said as he walked into the room behind the other two.

"We're already done," Adam said to them.

"What?" Kari, Tory and Grant all say in unison.

"But this was going to be a team effort," Kari said in disappointment.

"How did you guys finish already?" Tory asked them.

"We proved the myth that ghosts exist seconds before you walked into the room," Jamie told them.

"And how exactly did you manage to do that?" Grant asked them as he crossed his arms.

Jamie and Adam point at Danny as he continued to watch them. Upon seeing Danny, Tory and Grant gasp loudly, while Kari screams and faints.

"Oh I give up," Danny said to himself as he slammed the door shut. Clearly he was starting to get very aggravated.

After he closed the door, he slouched down to the floor with his back to the door. "How am I supposed to save them if I can't even find them," he said to himself as he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

"You should go down one more level to the prisoner's deck," a ghostly voice suggested to Danny. He looked up from his knees as Youngblood's skeleton parrot landed on his shoulder.

"What the…why are you helping me?" Danny asked, sounding very confused.

"Because Youngblood won't feed me the bird food I have requested so many times over the last two hundred years," the parrot said angrily. "I want payback, but I'm just a parrot," he said as he flapped his skeleton wings as if shrugging his shoulders. "I figure you saving your friends and your sister will be a major thorn in his side. That is good enough for me," he finished happily.

"Wow. Thanks," Danny said to the parrot as he flew off his shoulder. "So one level down?" Danny asked the bird as he pointed his finger at the floor.

"Just one level down," the bird confirmed. "Now go, save your friends Danny Phantom. But be warned. Danielle is keeping a close eye on them. She is deep under Youngblood's control and will stop at nothing to stop you from accomplishing your goal," the parrot warned before going intangible and flying through the ceiling back up to a higher deck.

"Alright Danielle. It's just you and me. You'd better be ready for me, because I am going to do whatever it takes to save you. Even if it kills me," he said before he phased through the floor of the hallway.

* * *

After almost an hour of searching, Danny was finally in the right place. He landed on the wooden floor of the prisoner's deck quietly. He looked around and noticed the only thing in the room was a large cage in the middle of the room. It wasn't made out of metal. It was made out of a mix of red and green electrical energy that made the cage look almost lifelike. Inside the cage; Sam, Tucker, Jason and Julie were all hog-tied and gagged as they slept on the floor.

When Danny walked up to the cage, he put his hand on it, only to be zapped by a powerful electrical charge that coursed through his body. "Oh!" he yelled very loudly. "That really hurt!"

Danny screaming was loud enough to wake up Sam. She looked up at him and squirmed her way off the floor so she was sitting. She had a terrified look on her face. She mumbled something to him that he couldn't understand.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll get you guys out of there somehow someway," Danny promised her.

She continued mumbling as her face went from a look of terror to that of pure fright.

"Sam I can't understand a single word you're saying with that sock in your mouth," he said. "What are you trying to tell me?" he asked more to himself rather than Sam.

"She's telling you to look out behind you," a familiar voice says behind Danny. He turns and gasps when he sees Danielle floating in the air a few feet behind him.

Her clothing had changed a lot since the last time he'd seen her. She wore a black and white bandana with a white skull and cross bones that crossed between the two colors on her head. Her eyes were still red and her ear rings were still rubies. Her hair was no longer in a pony tail. It was now hanging down, ending in spikes that stuck out on either side of her head. She was still wearing her phantom suit, but it was in bad condition. Her pants seemed just fine but her shirt was ripped and torn badly in multiple places along her neck line and her mid-riff. Her entire left black sleeve was gone along with her white glove. She wore two gold bracelets around her left wrist. Her right white sleeve was a different story. It was torn at the shoulder and just above where her black glove ended. Most of her upper right arm was now exposed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- Danny vs. Dani:**

"Danielle I can help you if you let me," Danny pleaded with her. "Youngblood has been captured. You're no longer under his control. You're free."

"Are you kidding me," Danielle laughed at him. "With him out of the way, I become captain of this old barge. Now get off my ship," she yelled as she charged up a pulsating energy ball in her hands and fired at Danny.

The attack was strong enough to blast the back off the entire ship, from bottom to top. Danny was blasted out of the newly created hole. He fell from the sky and crashed through the roof of a ticket stand, demolishing the entire thing on impact.

Danielle lowered her hands to her sides as they continued glowing from the attack. The sound of the blast was loud enough to wake up Tucker, Jason and Julie. They sat up with startled expressions. Their eyes widen when they see the hole in the ship.

"I'll be back for you four later," Danielle said to them before she flew out the hole to go after Danny.

Moments after Danielle flew away, Jack and Maddie come down a stairwell that led straight into the room the others were being held in. "Whoa, what happened in here?" Jack said as he looked towards the hole in the ship.

"Well now we know what that large explosion was that shook the whole ship," Maddie said as she too eyed the large hole. They look at the energy cage that Sam, Tucker, Jason and Julie were in. "Jack there they are," she yelled to him as she ran over to the cage. "How do we get them out?" she asked as she looked around the room, as if the answer was somewhere around her.

"Hmm," Jack said as he examined the energy bars. He rubbed his chin with one hand and reached out to touch the bars with his other. "Well maybe if we just…" but he didn't finish because he got the shock of his life when he touched the energy.

He let go after a few seconds. His hair was scorched and his orange suit was giving off smoke as it gave off a burnt smell. "Maybe we can just unlock the door," Maddie said as she jiggled a key on a ring that appeared to be made out of the same energy, only it wasn't shocking her.

"Sure…let's try that," Jack said slowly as a puff of smoke exited his mouth.

After Maddie put the key in an energy lock and turned it, the entire cage disappeared, and they untied the kids.

"Where's Danny?" Maddie asked Sam with concern.

She hesitantly looked at the hole in the ship. Maddie gasped when she realized what must have happened.

* * *

Back on the ground, Danny rubs his head after Danielle blasted him out of the ship. "Wow. She's gotten stronger. A lot stronger," he said as he looked back up at the ship in the sky.

Then he saw Danielle fly out of the ship and come down straight at him. She stops and floats above Danny. She crosses her arms and quietly laughs to herself as Danny stood up and looked up at her. "Face it Danny. You can't beat me," she mocked him.

"Have you lost your mind? I'm stronger than you and you know it," Danny yelled in response. "Now let's stop this senseless fighting so we can turn you back to my side."

"I AM NOT…GOING TO REJOIN…YOUR…TEAM!" she yelled as she charged up her hands and flew at Danny as fast as she could. Before he could react, she made a swift downward cut across his face, causing him to fly backwards into a cotton candy hut.

"She was never this good when we'd train together," he said to himself as he sat up off the ground. He looked up and noticed he had a beehive hair due made out of pink and blue cotton candy. He pulled it off his head and tossed it aside. "I've got to stop her now before things get out of hand."

He stood up and flew out of the cotton candy stand and floated above it as he searched the area for Danielle. "Where did she go?" he asked himself as he looked around frantically.

"Look behind you, you fool," Danielle yelled out. Danny turned with a startled look as Danielle through another energy ball at him. It hit him in the stomach, blasting him back several feet into the wall of a food stand.

His eyes shot open and glowed bright green as he gritted his teeth in anger. Now he was mad.

"So big brother…how does it feel to be beaten up by a twelve year old girl?" she half yelled, half asked him as she shot another energy blast at him. But he wasn't going easy on her anymore.

With one arm, he deflected the blast away. It exploded upon hitting the ground on the other side of the park. He then took flight straight at her at full speed with his fists glowing with a green mist. "Sorry about this Danielle…but you need some sense knocked into you," he yelled as his glowing fist made contact with his clones face.

The punch was hard enough to send her flying sky high. Danny took off as fast as he could to intercept her. He flew in front of her and prepared for a powerful kick.

Danielle opened her eyes and screamed as Danny kicked her in the stomach. After he withdrew his foot, she clenched he stomach. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide in bewilderment. She looked up at Danny with a look of evil in her eyes, but he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" he asked herself. Then he answered her question by coming up from underneath her and grabbed her leg. She gasped moments before he started spinning her in a super fast circle. He released her, sending her to the ground. She was moving too fast to be seen. A black and white blur crashed through the ceiling of the control room for the roller coaster.

After crashing into the wooden floor of the control room, Danielle sat on her legs and held herself up with her arms in a push-up position. She looked up and eyed the levers that controlled the roller coaster. She got up and activated the controls. She pushed a few buttons and pulled on a metal lever that controlled the speed of the ride.

She put it in the highest speed and broke off the handle so it couldn't be stopped. "Let's see how he likes what I have prepared for him," she said angrily as she flew up through the hole that she made when she crashed through the ceiling.

Floating above the building she looks up to see Danny flying straight at her. She still had the lever in her hands. She infused it with ghost energy and got into a batting position. "Batter up," she yelled as Danny drew closer to her.

Unable to react in time, Danielle hits Danny with the lever, sending him flying towards the roller coaster tracks. He lands on the tracks with his back to the direction the coaster would eventually be coming from. He had one foot on each rail of the coaster as he rubbed his face where she hit him with the lever.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Danielle cried out as she flew at Danny as fast as she could. She held the lever like a sword and brought it down on Danny when she got within reach of him. But he thought quickly and formed an ice sword and blocked the attack.

With a few simple moves, he spun the lever out of Danielle's hands, sending it falling to the ground twenty feet below.

Danielle landed on the tracks a few feet in front of Danny. She stood in a battle ready stance as Danny held the ice sword in front of himself.

With a swift kick, Danielle spun her entire body and kicked the sword out of Danny's hands, shattering it on impact with her foot. She then charged her hands with energy and jumped at Danny.

Danny charged up his hands as well and caught her hands with his. They interlocked their fingers and squeezed the others hands as tightly as they could while at the same time holding back each other's power with their own.

"I don't see why you just can't give up Danielle," Danny said to her as he struggled to hold her back. "I can make you change your ways. Just give me a chance?" he pleaded with her.

"This was my decision Danny," she said to him with her teeth gritted. "Maybe this will teach you to leave me alone."

Then using a boost of energy from her feet, she acted as a rocket and pushed against Danny. He held her at bay, but the force of her pushing was pushing him back as well. Then she did a front flip over his shoulders while their hands remained intertwined. She landed on the rails behind Danny, pulling his arms backwards, over his own shoulders. Using her own arms as leverage, she bent forwards and threw Danny over her own shoulders, straight at the roller coaster that was hurtling at them.

"YAAAAAAAH!" he screamed as he flew at the fast moving coaster. He crashed into head on. The force of the crash sent him flying off the tracks. He flew backwards more than one hundred feet and fells twenty feet to the ground. He landed on his back, leaving another small crater in the ground.

After the dust and dirt had settled, Danny slowly opened his eyes. He didn't have time to think about what happened though, because Danielle had phased the roller coaster off the tracks and had lifted the whole thing into the air. "Dodge this," she yelled as she threw it at him. It flew at him like a missile.

Before it hits him, he puts up an energy barrier in the shape of a dome. The flying projectile bounced off the top and crashed a few feet away from him.

Danny sighed as he let down the barrier, only to have Danielle fly at him again. She punched him in the stomach. But instead of denting into the ground farther, she simply turns them both intangible when she made contact with him. They both phased through the ground and came back up somewhere on the other side of the park.

As they phase out of the ground, Danielle appears to punch Danny out of the ground. After they turn tangible, Danny looks down from his position in the air. Danielle flies up so she's at equal level with him. She begins punching him rapidly in the stomach. She's punching so fast her arms appear to be nothing but blurs.

She stops punching and kicks him in the chin with her foot. Danny floats backwards a little as he holds his mouth in pain. Danielle flies up to him and floats a little above him. He looks up at her just as she charges a fist with energy. "Now leave me alone," she yells at him demandingly as she punches him in the face sending him falling back to the ground.

He spins in the air a few times and lands on his feet. Upon landing, yet another small crater is formed around him. He stands up and watches Danielle descends down to the ground in front of him. She stops her descent about a foot above the ground. She crosses her arms and scowls at Danny.

"What makes you think you can make me change Danny?" she asked him. "You've been told that removing my ear rings won't do a thing."

"Maybe so," he said as he pulled the syringe out of a pocket in his suit. "But with this can," he says as he jiggles it, causing the pink liquid to swish around inside the syringe.

Danielle simply cocks an eyebrow at it. "And what exactly is that supposed to do?" she asked him.

"This is an antidote Danielle," he said with a smirk. "It was designed to eliminate the bacteria in your head. We can't turn you back to our side by removing the hypnosis devices on your ears…but we can eliminate the source of your rebellious nature…thus returning you to our side."

Now Danielle was starting to get scared. "You wouldn't dare," she said. "You're bluffing!" she hissed at him.

"Funny," Danny said as he took a few steps towards her. She took a few steps back away from him when he did this. "Youngblood said the exact same thing before we captured him."

Danielle was starting to get really scared now. He took a few more steps towards her. She got into another defensive position. "Now Danny…let's be reasonable. You wouldn't want to hurt your little sister now would you?" she asked nervously with a big gulp.

"To make you change your ways and to save you from a life of evil," he said with a stern face. "YES," he said sounding very serious.

Danielle gasped and prepared to fly away, but Danny was too faster for her. He made two copies of himself that grabbed her by her arms and held her still while the original Danny walked up to her and prepared to inject her with the antidote.

"NO!" she yelled as Danny prepared to inject her. "You won't take me alive," she yelled. She then spun in a circle; causing all three Danny's to collide with each other. The two holding her let go and fuse back with the original Danny as he falls to the ground after being hit by his copies.

She takes off into the air at full speed and flies away from the scene. Danny stands up and takes flight after her. She was just as fast as he was so he was able to keep up with her, but he couldn't gain any new ground. He squeezed the syringe in his hand tightly as he thought to himself, 'So close. Man I really need some help.'

**

* * *

****Chapter 15- Backup Arrives:**

Danielle takes off into the air at full speed and flew away from the scene. Danny stood up and took flight after her. She was just as fast as he was so he was able to keep up with her, but he couldn't gain any new ground. He squeezed the syringe in his hand tightly as he thought to himself, 'So close. Man, I really need some help.'

"Leave me alone Danny," she demanded as she looked back at him. She fired an ecto-blast at him but he dodged out of the way with much ease.

"Not a chance Danielle," he responded. "I'm going to give you this antidote, whether you want it or not." He fired a blast at her, but she dodges it easily as well. She growls back at him. She then goes back to watching where she was flying.

Suddenly she gets hit by a red ecto-blast from above. She screams as she crash lands on the ground. She stands up and looks up to see what hit her.

Valerie floated just above her with a smoking gun at her side. Danny descended down next to her. "I was wondering when you'd decide to join," he said to her playfully.

"Well I'm not going to let you have all the fun," she said with a grin. She looks at Danielle who looks back at her frightfully. "So…haven't stuck it to her yet huh?" she asked Danny, referring to the syringe.

"I almost did, but she took off. That's when you decided to jump in," he told her.

"And you're not going to either," Danielle yelled at them. She tried to take off again, but Valerie shot her out of the sky with her gun. She tumbled to the ground after being hit.

"Think again pirate brat," Valerie said as her gun continued smoking from the attack.

"Don't call me a brat!" she yelled at Valerie. She shot an ecto-blast at Danny and Valerie. They dodged out of the way. After getting to her feet, Valerie shot at Danielle again, only this time, Danielle was ready.

Danielle went intangible so the blast went right through her. "HA! You missed me," Danielle mocked her as she became tangible. She stuck her thumbs in her ears and sticks her tongue out at them.

A light bulb goes off in Danny's head. He smirks at Danielle then leans in close to Valerie and whispered to her so only she could hear him. Valerie nods along as he tells her his plan. When he's done she smirks at Danielle as well. "Really!" she says sounding interested.

"What are you about to do?" Danielle asks nervously.

Danny raises his hand and takes aim at Danielle. Valerie does the same thing with her own wrist ray. They both start firing rapidly at Danielle. "AHHHHH!" Danielle screams. But again she goes intangible.

"HA! You can't hit me if I'm intangible," Danielle mocked them.

"Maybe so Danielle," Danny said to her. "But if I remember correctly, you can't stay intangible for more than three minutes," he said with a grin on his face.

Danielle's eyes widen with this realization. He was right. She couldn't sustain her intangible state for as long as he could. And with Danny and Valerie firing on her without letting up, it was only a matter of time before she had to let it up and they would hit her and inject her with the antidote.

This was Danny's plan. When she had to become tangible, he would rush her and inject the antidote before she could get away. But Danielle wasn't going to let this happen to her again.

After three minutes, she had to let her intangibility up. When she became tangible, she back flipped into the air and took off.

Danny tried jumping at her with the syringe, but wasn't expecting her to run. "After her!" he yelled as he took off after her with Valerie right behind him.

Slowly, Danielle begins to gain her strength back. Having been in her phantom form for more than two weeks, her intense battle with Danny, and now using up almost all of her power staying intangible; she could barely fly anymore. But she still managed to keep a lead over Danny and Valerie.

"Valerie, fire some ghost catching nets at her," Danny told her as they chased after Danielle. "We can't let her get away."

"You got it," she said as she pulled out a gun and fired three ghost nets at Danielle. But Danielle heard Danny tell Valerie to fire them. She dodged out of the way easily.

'I've got to lose these two now,' Danielle thought to herself. She looked down onto the fairground as they continued to fly over it. She looked left and right hoping to find a good hiding spot. "A-ha," she gasped when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Fire!" Danny said as Valerie shot three more nets at Danielle. She looked back and saw the nets coming. She dodged out of the way of all three once again.

As she flew away, she looked back at Danny and Valerie. "You can't get me if you don't know which me to get," she yells to them. She then dives out of the sky and phases through the roof of a building in the middle of the fair grounds.

Danny followed close behind her and phased through the roof after her. Valerie did the same with the abilities her suit empowered her with.

* * *

Danny and Valerie land on the floor of the building near its entrance. "What did she mean by, 'You can't get me if you don't know which me to get'?" Valerie asked in confusion. They both looked around the building and quickly realize where they were.

"The House of Mirrors," Danny said with disappointment. "This going to make things a lot easier," he said sarcastically.

"Gotta admit, she is one smart cookie," Valerie said as she looked around at the hundreds of mirrors that surrounded them.

Danielle's reflection appears in all of the mirrors in the room. Danny and Valerie suddenly realize they were surrounded by hundreds of Danielle's. "You'll never find me now," Danielle mocked them. She laughed as Danny and Valerie looked around frantically for the real Danielle.

"We'll see about that," Danny said in anger. He shot an ecto-blast at one of the Danielle's only to end up shattering a mirror into a million pieces.

"Ha-ha, do you have any idea how many years of bad luck you just picked up?" Danielle laughed at him. "And on Friday the 13th, that's even worse," she said sounding rather amused.

"Too bad I don't believe in those superstitions," Danny said out loud.

Danielle only continued to laugh at him. Growing angry, he tightened his grip on the syringe in his hand.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Valerie asked him. "If we go in there and search, she's gunna run and get away. And we can't destroy all of these mirrors one at a time. That'll take too long."

"Valerie, get behind me," he ordered her.

"What…why?" she responded.

"Just get behind me and cover your ears," he said as he used his free hand to push her behind him. He then began to take in a deep breath.

Danielle stopped laughing and all of the reflections got nervous expressions. "Uh-oh!" Danielle said sounding frightened.

Then Danny exhaled unleashing his Ghostly Wail. The power of the attack begins shattering mirrors instantly. After a few seconds, all of the mirrors in the building have shattered, leaving Danielle standing in the middle of the room.

All of the glass shattering has cut her up pretty badly. Her eyes are closed tight and she was covering her ears with her hands, desperately trying to keep out the noise Danny was emitting. "Danny please stop," she pleaded with him, but he kept up his attack. Another few seconds pass by and the wall paper began to peel away.

"AHHHHH!" Danielle screamed as she dropped to her knees. Before too long the walls and the ceiling gave way from the magnitude of Danny's Ghostly Wail. The walls and roof fly away leaving them standing in the open.

"DANNY!" she screamed out as she leaned forward so her forehead touched the ground. The sound was too much for her to withstand.

Grieving in pain, she gives out a blood curtailing scream as the force of Danny's attack blew her away, along with what was left of the building they were in.

Danielle went flying back hundreds of feet, all the way across the fairgrounds. She didn't stop until she went head first through the wall of a brick building just outside the property line of the fairgrounds.

Danny finally let off his attack. The green sound waves disappeared and the sound subsided as Danny fell to his hands and knees and changed back into his human form.

Valerie appears behind him and kneels down beside him. "What an attack!" she complimented. "She didn't stand a chance. You really showed her whose boss."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Danny said as he tried to stand up. He stumbled but Valerie caught him. "We've got to go find her. I have to give this to her." He holds up the syringe. "With what damage she must have sustained, she may need to get to a hospital…fast."

Valerie nodded and helped him to stand on her glider. She flew them in the direction Danielle was blown in by the Ghostly Wail. They stop above the brick building when they see dust settling around the building.

"That's got to be it," Danny said as he pointed at the large hole in the side of the brick wall of the building.

Valerie landed her glider outside the building. Danny jumped off and ran for the front door, but it was locked. "I don't have time for this!" he yelled as he slammed his entire body into the locked door, forcing it open.

He rubbed his shoulder as he walked inside. Sure enough, Danielle was lying in a pile of bricks. She had reverted back into her human form, but she was still wearing her torn phantom pirate suit. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She was bleeding in multiple places because shards of glass were sticking out of some places of her skin. She wasn't moving.

"Danielle!" Danny screamed as he ran up to his sister and felt for her pulse on her neck. "Oh thank god. She's still alive!" he said to Valerie.

"Well I don't see why she wouldn't be," Valerie said back to him. "Now inject the antidote before she wakes up and runs away again."

Danny nodded as he pulled out the syringe and stuck it in her arm. She recoiled as he inserted it. He injected the pink liquid and pulled it out of her arm.

He looked at the ruby ear rings she was wearing and removed them. With one hand, he crushed them until they were nothing but dust. He let the red dust fall from his hands as he turned to face Valerie. "It's over Valerie," he sighed. "It's finally over."

"Not exactly," Valerie said with disappointment, as she looked down at Danielle.

Danny looked down at his little sister and began unburying her from the bricks. He lifted her up into his arms. "Let's go Val," he said as he turned back towards her with Danielle in his arms.

**

* * *

****Chapter 16- Happy Valentine's Day:**

The next day sunlight shines through a window in a hospital recovery room. Danielle is lying in a bed sleeping. On the other side of the room a pink haired woman was lying in another bed. She had a breathing mask on her face and had multiple IV drips inserted into her arms.

Sitting in a chair next to the bed was a man with scruffy hair all over his face. "They just came out of freaking nowhere man. Freaking nowhere."

Two police officers were standing at the edge of the bed taking notes. "And then what happened?" the first cop asked.

"I was pushing my girlfriend Erin on the swings in the park when this duck flew up behind her and yelled 'Aflac', scaring her right out of the swing," he said.

"And then what happened?" the second cop asked.

"Well, she is a ninth degree black belt, but when she landed on the ground, she slipped on this bundle of money with eye balls. Then this weird woman came out of the bushes and maced her for no reason. After she ran off, this little gecko with a gun walked up to her and shot her."

"So what did you do after all of this happened?" the first cop asked.

"Well she started bleeding profusely. I called 911 and performed CPR before you guys showed up. She was brought here and you know all the rest."

"Ok, now how exactly did you perform CPR on her?" the second cop asked.

"You know, I have no idea. I don't know how I managed to perform CPR," the man said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I seriously don't know how to perform it."

"What are you talking about?" the first cop asked in bewilderment. "Any idiot can perform CPR."

"Ya, it's so easy a caveman could do it," the second cop said.

This set the hairy man off. His eye twitched before he jumped at the cops and started beating up on them. The cops quickly took control of the situation. They handcuffed him and started to lead him out of the room.

"You're going to jail for that Bub," the first cop said to him.

"But I do have good news," the second cop said. "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Proaflico."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the man screamed as the cops led him out of the room.

Danny opened the door only to have the cops lead the hairy man past him. Danny shook his head to get that out of his head. "Weird."

He walked into the room and sat in a chair next to Danielle's bed. She had an IV Drip inserted into her left arm. She had bandages all over her body. Her right arm was in a cast all the way from her shoulder down to her fingers.

"Man I sure did do a number on you," he said sadly. "I hope you wake up soon."

Then right on cue, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Danny?" she said quietly when she saw him sitting next to her bed.

Danny jumped out of his chair and ran to the door. "Hey you guys, she's waking up." He ran back to Danielle as she looked at the condition she was currently in. She looked at the tubes and needles that had been inserted into her and started to panic.

"It's ok Danielle," Danny said to calm her down. "You're in the hospital."

She groaned again as she tried to grab her head to stop a throbbing headache, but her arm was suddenly shot with pain.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she lowered her arm back down to her side. "Danny why do I hurt so much?" She began to cry when she said this.

"You've been through a lot over the past few weeks," Danny said to her.

The door opened and Jazz and Valerie rush into the room. "You gave us quite a scare the other day," Valerie says to her.

Danielle looked at Jazz and noticed her arm was in a cast. "What happened to you?"

"If you remembered what's been going on over the past few weeks you'd know," Jazz said to her.

"Why does everybody keep saying that," Danielle asked Danny in particular.

"Well to sum things up…Youngblood hypnotized you into doing his dirty work. You caused a concrete pillar to fall on her arm crushing it," he told her.

"Oh no," she said in disappointment. "So what happened with Youngblood?" she asked them.

"We captured him," Jack said as he entered the doorway.

"And we gave you an antidote that reversed the effects of the hypnosis Youngblood had over you. You were a little reluctant. Valerie and I had to mess you up a little so we could save you."

"So…that's why I'm in the hospital?" Danielle asked.

Maddie kicked Jack out of the doorway and said, "We'll of coarse that's why you're in the hospital sweetie."

"So what's the last thing you remember?" Valerie asks Danielle.

Thinking back, "The last thing I remember was being at school. Danny had just been sucked into a thermos and Youngblood was saying something about making me apart of his crew. I screamed and the next thing I know, I wake up here."

"So you really don't remember anything?" Jazz asked her.

Danielle shakes her head no. They all sit down in chairs in the room and go on to tell her about everything that's happened over the past few weeks. It took them nearly an hour to tell her about everything that's happened. Everything from what she's been doing to what they went through to save her and stop Youngblood.

"You used your Ghostly Wail on me!" Danielle yelled at Danny when she learned he did that.

"It was the only way I could stop you long enough to inject the antidote," Danny said holding his hands up in defense.

"I guess it was for the best," she said as she calmed down. "Hey, how come Sam, Tucker and their cousins aren't here?"

"Their parents are killing them for letting their cousins go ghost hunting with us up at the mall," Jazz answered."

Danielle giggled at this for a few seconds then started coughing. "I still can't believe you had to destroy my ear rings. I really liked them," Danielle said in disappointment as she felt her empty ear lobes with her fingers.

"I knew that would sadden you," Danny said to her. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and gave it to her. "That's why we pitched in and bought these for you earlier today."

Moving her arms caused her pain, so she slowly and carefully opened the box after tearing off its wrapping off.

Maddie leaned in close to Jack so only he could hear her. "Why did you wrap it? She's in pain. It hurts her to move her arms." He simply shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

Danielle finally got the little box open and found a pair of emerald ear rings inside. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she dumped them into her hand.

She was so overjoyed she lept up out of her bed and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank…" suddenly her eyes widened and a blood curtailing scream could be heard as the cops put the hairy man into a jail cell at the police station. She forgot about how much pain she would get in when she moved. When she jumped out of bed and hugged Danny, pain swept across her entire body.

The machines monitoring her started beeping like crazy. Nurses and doctors came rushing into the room and administered pain killers to calm her down until she was once again lying down in her bed.

"Perhaps you should be a little more careful about how much you move," Valerie suggested with a little chuckle.

Danielle glared at her, but went back to thanking everyone for getting her the ear rings. Her mother took the ear rings and put them in Danielle's ears. She cringed a little as she put them in, but she pushed through the pain.

"Now you look really cute," Jazz complimented her. Danielle smiled at the compliment and looked back at Danny.

"Happy Valentine's Day little sis," he said to her as her ruffled up her hair.

**The End**


End file.
